The Land of No Return -Slow Updates-
by EndlessWolves
Summary: In a world with 2 girls who are nothing but average, comes a story of a lifetime. These 2 girls find a portal after a long amount of time when it was closed forever. they get sucked in and meet their life long fantasy characters. When they realized things are not always as they seem, They try to save their world. Can we find the darkness before it destroys us all? -big hero 6 later
1. Prologue: Just, what happened to us?

**Title:** The Land of No Return.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**lolanice:**

**Hey guys! Myself (Lolanice or just plain Lola, and EndlessWolves or EndWolf) are doing a fabulous story about two girls who get stuck in the Rise of the Guardians world! We will try to upload once a week, so do not worry about reminding us! Enjoy, and keep on howling and meowing ;)**

**EndlessWolves:**

**I have no part in writing the prologue, Lolanice wrote it. I have just edited the parts. We are going to write one chapter each. Next time I will write the chapter. Our characters, Lola is based on lolanice and I am based on Tala in real life. I Hope you enjoy the story, and keep on Meowing and Howling!**

**Edit: 6/22/2014 - Tina Coin is also based on Lola's and my friend in Real Life.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: YES! We own ROTG, this is the best day ever! Yea, like that would ever happen. No, we do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**(I will reply to all of my reviewers each chapter! The only review that I will not reply to is ourselves.)**

**Replies:**** None**

* * *

**Writer: lolanice**

**Editor: EndlessWolves**

**Extra: None**

_(Extra means that there is a hint of their writing inside of this chapter.)_

* * *

**Summary:** Two ordinary high school teens have an ordinary life. They were no one special at all just average; talking about Rise of the Guardians at lunch and hanging out. Nothing could go wrong right? Wrong. Instead, their lives are twisted around as they are sucked into the Rise of the Guardians world. Just how will they survive? There is just one question. "Will they ever get home?"

**OC Main Characters:**

Tala Wolf (Main Character)

Lolanice (Lola) Snow (Main Character)

**Important OC Characters: **

_(Anyone below this line is the least Main Character, Tala and Lola are the main ones but that doesn't mean they are not important!)_

Tina Coin (Introduced in Chapter 4: The Sleepy, Sandy Girl)

Secra Black (Sorren) - (Mysterious Character made an appearance in Chapter 3: Fear will strike her heart and introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Diana Dreams (Gold) - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Noel Clause (Lights) - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Jay Moments (Jason Shunkan) - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Riana Springs (Underlands) - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

? ? (Mystery Character in Chapter 8, Wake up to Reality)

? ? (Mystery Character in Chapter 9, Aftermath Kidnapping)

**OC Side Characters:**

Old Woman. (Introduced in Chapter 2_:_Where is Tala?)

Teacher (Flashback in Prologue: Just what Happened to us?)

**Rise of the Guardian's (Movie) Characters seen so far:**

Jamie Bennett: (Introduced in Chapter 1: Where am I?)

Sophie Bennett: (Introduced in Chapter 1:Where am I? )

Mrs. Bennett (Lorinda): Jamie and Sophie's Mom (Mentioned in Chapter 1: Where am I? and introduced in Chapter: 3 Fear will strike her heart.)

The Guardians: (Introduced in Chapter 5: The Guardians!)

Man in the Moon (Manny, MIM and Tsar Lunar XII) (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Pitch Black (Kozmotis Pitchiner) - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

**The Guardians of Childhood (Book Series) Characters seen so far:**

Nightlight -(Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Man in the Moon (Manny, MIM and Tsar Lunar XII) (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Ombric - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Katherine (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Mother Nature (Emily Jane Pitchiner) - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Pitch Black (Kozmotis Pitchiner) - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Lady Pitchiner - (Introduced in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

**Side Characters of The Guardians of Childhood (Book Series) Characters Seen so Far:**

Toothiana's (Tooth's) (Parents, Sister's of Flight) are very lightly mentioned in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

Man in the Moon's (Manny, MIM and Tsar Lunar XII) (family is lightly mentioned in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

North's comrades (Elves) are lightly mentioned in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

**Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood (Book Series/Movie) Characters that should exist:**

_ (This is the category, where there should be a character in the movie/book series, but at the same time the character doesn't exist)_

\- Bunnymund's Father (Lightly Mentioned in Chapter 6: The History of the Companions)

**Creatures OC and NonOC:**

Fearlings - (A Creature that follows the leader, Pitch Black and Secra Black around)

Nightmares - (A creature that follows the leader, Pitch Black and Secra Black around)

Darkness (Demon) - (The leader of everything evil)

Abby - (The Bennett's House pet, Greyhound)

**Paring(s): (Might involve light romance.)**

OC X Jack Frost (Romantic and Non Romantic) and, OC X Bunnymund are the main ones. However there are OCs for the rest of the Guardians as well.

**Partners: (Partners mean that they are seen together most of the time, but not in a romance way.)**

Sandy and OC, and Pitch Black, and OC. OC X Jack Frost (can also be seen as Non Romantic)

* * *

_"I remember as if it was almost yesterday."_

* * *

**Prologue: **Just what Happened to us?

* * *

Walking in the halls at lunch, were people walking out of their own classrooms to go to their lockers or where ever people go to during lunch. It was just busy and crowded, a typical school day.

A girl name Lola is walking fast to catch up with her friend, Tala. She has her neon green binder that she always carries in her left hand and her lunch swinging from side to side in her other hand.

She finally gets to Tala's locker. "Hey!" says Tala. She closes her locker. In her hand, is her Ipod she carries everywhere and her lunch pail also swinging from side to side.

"Post any new stories Lola?" asked Tala grinning.

"Absolutely!" said Lola grinning back. "I have made a story about the wind and Jack!" she added.

"Cool! May I see it?" asked Tala happily.

"Sure!" Said Lola in return.

Lola took her IPod and searched. When she found the story, she returned it over to Tala and smiled happily. As Tala was reading, they decided to sit in their normal spot (in the cafeteria) and talk more. Once they got there, they started to talk and talk about how cute Jack Frost was. They then talked about how they met as they thought back on the memories.

**-Flashback-**

_As Lola sat in English class, she was terribly bored. She had no one to talk to. Then her teacher asked them all to talk with their desk partner.  
She then learned a lot about her partner Tala, and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere for lunch. Days later, this was a regular plan._

**-Flashback ends- **

They both giggled at each other and continued eating and talking about Rise of the Guardians and Jack Frost. The five-minute bell rung and they quickly ran up to their next period classes.

Tala waved goodbye and asked if she wanted to come over after school to hang out. As Lola nodded her head, they both smiled and ran off to their classes.

**-At Tala's house-**

"Thanks for letting me come over!" said Lola as she sank into Tala's couch.

"How bought we watch Rise of the Guardians again?" suggested Tala, already knowing Lola had watched it.

"Okay!" smiled Lola excitingly. Tala put the disk in the movie player and sat beside Lola.

**That is when the movie started…**

The girls were already smiling knowing what would happen. They both watched it and laughed at every part. When the movie was almost done, the girls sighed not wanting it to end.

"Don't end movie!" begged Tala knowing it would anyway.

A voice rang out of nowhere. _"It does not have to..."_

Tala's heart skipped a beat as she went to investigate the sound. Then Lola was all alone. She heard another voice quietly whisper _"No...escape..."_ She was in shock.

Tala came slowly down the stairs shivering. She just checked the outside porch and around the house to see if, there was anyone but there was no one. Rubbing her arm with one hand, something she did when she was nervous, she asked herself a question. Where had that voice come from? It sounded familiar. She went back to her friend. She noticed Lola was in shock as her jaw stayed hung open. Before Tala could say a word, a humming sound appeared and before they knew it, they went into a bright light...

* * *

**That's all for now. Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Keep on Howling and Meowing!**

**Your writers,**

**lolanice**

**EndlessWolves **


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Title: **The Land of No Return

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**EndlessWolves:**

**Hey Guys! Here is the official first chapter! We have now gotten two Followers! So thank you. Oh, do not be afraid if you spot a spelling error, tell us right away and ill fix it! On another side note, this is officially, my first story that I am posting on FanFiction. I have made stories before but never posted...Anyways, I hope you enjoy and keep on Howling &amp; Meowing!**

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! ****I would like to thank EndlessWolves for doing this chapter... She has come a long way...Also, if you have not followed me. Be sure to ****check out my stories. Thanks! Keep on Howling, Meowing and read on! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: ...Does it look like we own it? No we do not own ROTG!**

* * *

**Replies: None**

* * *

**Writer (Editor): EndlessWolves**

**Extra: None**

* * *

_"Those days we had where everything was simple."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Where am I?

* * *

**\- Tala Wolf -**

**Dream:**

_Falling…_

It is the first thing I remember...

_Falling into white abyss…_

I do not know how long we have been falling...but it feels like a long time. I remember me opening my eyes weakly as I stared over at my friend.

She wore a purple sweater and black soccer shorts. Her skin was tan but pale at the same time, on her feet she had white socks and neon pink sneakers with grey and neon green laces. Her eyes were closed but I knew when they opened they were brilliantly green. Her blond hair sprawled out and moving as a slight breeze ruffled us. Where ever the wind came from that is. Also, her black headband was on her head keeping the hair out of her eyes.

I wondered if she was okay and why she was not moving…

Why wouldn't she open her eyes? I wanted to scream out her name but no words came out of my mouth. It was just blank.

I looked so different than her. Instead of green, my eyes were brown, unlike her blond hair; my hair was the darkest brown. My skin was pale and I wore a blue sweater with a white T-shirt underneath, my leggings were black and I had white socks on my feet with light gray running shoes and as for accessories, I wore a simple silver chain with nothing on it and a black and purple watch on my right wrist.

I took deep breaths but even a deep breath took a little out of me. My arm reached out to grab Lola, but each time failing and that is when the surroundings changed…

_**Black abyss…**_

_**Everything was black...**_

_Like there was no one here._

_Like there was no world, just us._

I saw my friend Lola standing a few feet away from me, including me standing far away. Just how exactly are we standing when we just fell? It is just as a crazy dream would do.

However, every time I made a move towards her. Lola just seemed to move further away. This kept happening until I decided to run to her. Nothing seemed to matter as long as I got to her. That is when she disappeared and a voice whispered...

_"The girl who calls herself the Wolf will run after the Rabbit, but failing to do so, will change the girl, she will be hurt and abandoned_ _through her trials. She must learn to hope before fear strikes her heart and while you keep running. The girl with the Frost and Wind will disappear from the Wolf's life; choose wisely, Companion of Hope..."_

**End of Dream:**

Then there was nothing…

_Silence..._

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a clearing. The moon twinkled and shined above. I stood up into a sitting position and looked around. Trees surrounded me in a circle with a small river flowing in a lake. Stars shined bright in the sky and reflected of the frozon waters. Snow littered the ground and trees as cold air breezed through, making my breath foggy.

I was alone. There was just me, no one else. I stood up weakly and looked around for Lola. Each step I made, crunched the snow underneath my feet.

"Lola!" I yelled.

"Anyone here?" I yelled out.

However, there was no answer. My voice just echoed through the woods. Slowly and weakly, I stood up to balance myself out.

I shook my head as I thought about what just happened. I remember us watching Rise of the Guardians and it was almost over but then there was that voice.

"_It doesn't have to be." _

'What did that mean? Just where am I?' I shook my head from the thoughts as I continued thinking on what happened. I remember going upstairs and looking around for the voice and when I came back down the stairs…I saw Lola in shock for some reason...Then there was a flash of light, and now I am here? Did I get teleported? I shook my head. There is no such thing as teleportation. It is as if I am in some kind of movie…

_You do not know how right I am..._

So, what about that dream...it was so bizarre. I was falling and Lola was with me and everything was white...but it turned black right? Then Lola was in front of me and I could not reach her. She just disappeared and...I closed my eyes and tried to remember that voice.

_"The girl who calls herself the Wolf will run after the Rabbit, but failing to do so, will change the girl, she will be hurt and abandoned_ _through her trials. She must learn to hope before fear strikes her heart and while you keep running. The girl with the Frost and Wind will disappear from the Wolf's life; choose wisely, Companion of Hope..."_

'_Companion of Hope, The girl who calls herself the Wolf, run after the Rabbit, hurt,__ abandoned,__ learn to hope, fear, the girl with the Frost and Wind will disappear...'_

It is like a prophecy, what does it mean? _Companion of Hope. _What does hope have to do with anything? What did the voice mean by companion? Did that mean I am going to have a friend by my side? Was that Lola? Who is the girl with the frost and wind? Also, the girl who calls herself the wolf must be...Was it me? I mean yea sure, my last name is Wolf but that does not mean anything. It is like saying, Lola's last name Snow is related to frost and cold weather. If I were the wolf why the hell, would I chase after a rabbit in the first place? I am not hurt, I am not abandoned, I have hope to figure out what's going on, right? The only thing I am fearing now is…How did I end up here and where's Lola?

I sighed as I spoke aloud. "Might as well, find out where I am..."

I continued yelling into the forest for Lola but either she was too far away or she somehow pranked me. This is a great trick.

"Oh Lola, if this is a prank, I'm going to freak..." I muttered under my breath.

I wondered what my parents would think. Did they notice I was gone? Of course, they must have noticed! They're probably worried sick. Just how long have I been here? Minutes, hours? I was so going to be grounded…I groaned.

I continued walking...I was so tired, cold and done. I just want to go home. Isn't there a Town nearby? All I see is trees and more snow! Yelling out in frustration, I sat myself down on a big flat rock as I used my hand to push the snow away.

I cannot just sleep here though. I need to keep going...

I sighed as I stood up again and continued walking. Cricket noises filled the air as I walked. I did not know where I was going, hopefully not deeper into the woods. I stopped. 'Maybe I should climb a tree? I always used to climb trees when I was smaller, well I lied. I do climb trees but smaller ones and they were lined up against the gates of the school I used to go to. There isn't many gates, just how would I get up to the first branch?' I thought.

I looked up at the trees and just as I expected, branches were everywhere that I could not reach. I tried to give this a shot anyways. I bended my knees and jumped high into the air.

"Whoa!" I yelled out as my hands found the branch. Kicking my legs against the tree to keep myself from falling, I pulled myself on a thick branch and took deep breaths before I looked at the snow covered ground in confusion. I was several feet off the ground. I did not think that would work. This is not normal, humans cannot jump that high!

'Deep breaths Tala, keep yourself together...' I thought but in reality, I was screaming.

I was not really, afraid of heights. Not like Bunnymund on the sleigh. I laughed at one of the parts, when Jack tricked Bunny into thinking that he could not fly, pretending to fall off the sleigh. That was funny but also really, mean. I shook my head. Now is not the time to be thinking about my favorite movie.

I then slowly crouched on the tree and reached for the next branch pulling myself up on the thick branches of the tree. When I thought I was high enough. I pulled the leaves and branches apart, making some snow to fall out of the tree as I looked out.

It was beautiful. Trees were everywhere in the forest, and almost seemed to go on forever in the silence of the night. The only thing I could really see was the moon and stars but as I looked around, I saw lights up ahead. A smile lit my features.

I yelled out excitedly, "A Town!"

It seemed only a few miles off. I looked at my watch; it was 8:00 PM… I should be able to get to the town in an hour and soon I will finally get some answers about where I am.

Slowly, I climbed down the big tree and started once again walking and as I walked I left a trail of chunks of wood, and made marks on the trees so that I would not lose my way when returning to town.

**8: 58 PM**

I was so tired of walking. I just wanted to sleep and rest. I was almost ready to stop for rest when I heard something zoom by…almost as if the sound was a car on a road. My brown eyes winded. I thought to myself, 'Car, on a road!' As I looked up through the trees, I seen a road, and other cars driving by quickly. I ran outside and out of the woods until I stood beside the road. Glad to finally be out of the woods. Do not get me wrong. I love wildlife but when you are out on your own out there. It is somewhat lonely. No wonder Jack felt this way.

I then started to follow the road and as I got slowly to my destination of the town, a sign became visible.

_Burgess Pennsylvania Population: 335 _**(1)**

I zoned out when I read that message. '_Pennsylvania? I am in the states! I was in Canada, how did I cross the border? and I didn't know there was a Burgess in Pennsylvania. Virginia maybe.' _I mentally screamed.

"This is a dream, Tala not real!" I screamed in my head.

'And Burgess? Isn't that the place, Jack Frost was born?' I shook my head in disbelief, as I walked into the small town.

I looked around. The town was very simple. There were not many people out since it was late but lucky for me. I heard a shout out by a fifteen year old-looking boy. "Sophie!" He was too far out for me to see properly.

"Yes?" (A girl who looked about seven years old) asked the boy.

"Mom says it's time to come in." The boy said

"Awe, why?" Sophie asked the boy.

"Because it's late and Mom and I say so.," The boy said while crossing his arms.

"Okay, Fine." – Sophie said sadly.

"Hey wait!" I yelled out, catching the boy and girl's attention as I ran over to them and as I got closer, I was able to get a closer look at what they looked like. The boy was wearing a light blue coat with blue jeans and gray boots. His brown eyes looked at me questionably. He also looked very pale and his hair was brown. The girl was another story, she had blond hair, green eyes and pale skin like the boy. She wore a pink coat and green leggings.

"Can we help you?" The boy asked.

I hesitated. 'What should I tell him? I can't just say that I was watching a movie with a friend and ended up in a forest, right? I mean he might think I am mental and crazy, I barely know what happened myself.' I thought before shaking my head, as much as I hated this I had to lie.

"Yea, um sorry for bothering you, I know it's late but I really don't know what I do."I told him.

They gave me confused and worried looks my way before the boy asked me in question "You are not bothering us at all, what do you need?"

"Well um, I'm kind of lost, I don't know where I am, and I mean I know I'm in Burgess but I don't live here, the last thing that I remember is awakening in those woods over there." I answered him. Well, it was not really lying. It is somewhat true. I then shook my head, before I added, "You wouldn't know someone named Lola would you?" I sounded desperate.

He gave me a look as if he knew, I was not really telling the whole truth but how could he know?

He nodded, "Well that is some trouble you got there, but we will be sure to help you out, I don't believe I've met anyone named Lola, sorry. My names Jamie Bennett though and this is my sister Sophie. I could ask my mother, if you wanted to stay the night, you look exhausted and we can try to get you unlost, but I would have to ask my mom first. What's your name anyways?" Jamie asked.

Jamie was right, I was exhausted, I looked worn out from walking in the forest and yelling out Lola's name, I was shivering cold and I knew that if I looked in a mirror my eyes would want to shut close. I am defiantly ready to go to sleep, but I could not help the disappointment of still not knowing where Lola went.

I tried to smile the best I could, but I figured Jamie probably thought I was just being polite.

"My name is Tala." I nodded before I added, "That would be great if I can stay the night but I don't want to intrude. It's just that, I've walked in the woods for about an hour and I am so cold, but I can't thank you enough."

He smiled. "No, it's no problem at all, come with us." Then he turned away with Sophie and started heading towards his house with me following behind him.

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

– **(1) - Correct me if I'm wrong but I looked up Burgess Pennsylvania and there is no such thing but there is a Burgess in Virginia in real life, and when my dad looked it up, it said the population in 2012 is 335! Wow a small town! I decided to use Burgess Virginia's population but at least it is a Burgess.**

**Well, I decided in this chapter you have a little more info on what we look like! Sorry about that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways and wow, over 2,000 words and more! I'm on a roll!**

**Next chapter, you get to see what happened to Lola!**

**Edit: 7/7/2014 - I changed the ending of Chapter 1: Where am I?, to make it seem more realistic. Tala's answers and Jamie's responding was very unrealistic, so I changed it. Here is the old version though if you want to read it. **

**Deleted Scene: Ending Chapter 1: Where am I?**

**"Can we help you?" The boy asked.**

**"Yea, um sorry for bothering you, I know it's late and well I don't think you will believe me but it's a worth a shot right?" I asked them.**

**They gave me confused looks before the boy smiled and laughed.**

**"Trust me I see things all the time, and people don't believe me. What is it?" he asked.**

**"Well, you see I live in Canada...I don't want to go to a therapist because I might sound crazy but I was watching a movie with my friend and we heard a voice and the next thing I remember is ending up in the woods over there. I don't really know how I got here, and I don't have anywhere to go and I'm just lost." I said before shaking my head. "You wouldn't know someone named Lola would you?" I sounded desperate.**

**He gave me a look.**

**"You're right, that does sound crazy, but don't worry I won't take you to a therapist. I'm only fifteen. Besides as I said before I've seen things and I don't believe I've met anyone named Lola…My names Jamie and this is my sister Sophie. We will be sure to help you with whatever you need I can even ask my mom if you want to stay in the guest room but I have to ask first. What's your name?" Jamie asked.**

**I smiled the best I could, but figured Jamie thought I was just being polite.**

**"My name is Tala." I nodded before I added, "That would be great if I can stay the night but I don't want to intrude. It's just that I've walked in the woods for over an hour and I am so cold, but I can't thank you enough."**

**He smiled. "Alright, come with us." Then he turned away with Sophie and started heading towards his house with me following behind him.**

* * *

**Your Writers,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**

**Read on and keep on Meowing and Howling!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow...**


	3. Chapter 2: Where is Tala?

**Title: **The Land of No Return

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Lolanice:**

**Hey guys! Lola and EndWolf are here! I would like to give a shout out to Ms. Writer Block ****for being our first reviewer ever! Thanks so much! I would also like to thank our followers for following this story! Finally, I would like to thank EndlessWolves for collaborating on this story and editing it. :D! Thanks EndlessWolves! Thanks for reading and 'Keep Howling, Meowing and Read on!' **

**EndlessWolves:**

**Hey guys! Thank you reviewer, favorite and two followers for following the story, it means a lot to us. Here is the next chapter for "The Land of No Return." I Thank Lolanice, for writing this next chapter, on another side note, I would like to say that I am writing my own story called '**_**The Burning Flame Embers'**_**…When the prologue comes out on FanFiction, please be sure to check it out! Okay that is enough advertizing. Here is the next Chapter! However, before that let us reply, back to our reviewers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We still do not own ROTG! Darn it!**

* * *

**Replies:**

** Ms. Writer Block: **

**EndlessWolves: Thank you! I am also curious on what will happen next. We have conflict points on what will happen in the story but we are kind of winging it as we go along. I have no idea when this story will end!**

**Lolanice: ****"Thanks for reviewing! We appreciate it! Thanks for the review..."**  
**First Review on the story ever!**

* * *

**Writer: ****Lolanice.**

**Editor: EndlessWolves.**

**Extra: None**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Where is Tala?_

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)-_

**Dreaming:**

'_Whiteness...'_

'_The first thing I saw through my eyes.'_

'_Falling into nothingness...'_

'It feels like I have been here forever…What time was it? Would I ever get home?' I thought to myself.

I also thought I heard Tala, beside me. As hard as I could, I tried to pry my eyes open. I could not open my eyes for some reason and I could not scream.

I tried to reach out my hand but felt no one. The voice was getting farther and farther away. I was frustrated. Repeatedly I tried to pry my eyes open. Even one peak would do. I needed to know if Tala was okay… 'What about my parents?' I asked myself.

'Sure, it was a Friday night, but still. How long had it been?' I continued thinking to myself.

I tried once again to reach my hand out but failing each time. Then the mumbling voice just faded into thin air and that is when the color white started to turn black. How did I know? I just had a feeling.

'**Pure, **_**Pitch Black...**_**' **

**End of Dreaming:**

I woke up. I was on a smooth, warm fuzzy blue couch. An old woman pushed me back down, after I tried to sit myself up. The old woman had green eyes that dulled with age but still looked lively. Her skin was pale and she had white, grayish hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a long blue skirt, that went down to her knees and a button shirt that was black with red flowers on it. On her feet she had blue slippers and a red heart shape necklace was on her neck as well. She also had white pearl earrings on her ears.

"You're lucky I found you dearly,"The old woman said smiling.

I looked around startled and noticed that the walls were made of logs. 'Strange' I thought in confusion.

"W-Where am I?" I said still confused and jumpy. She spoke to me in a calm, yet cheerful voice. "You are 1,570 miles away from Burgess Pennsylvania." I looked at her confused.

"H-how is that possible?" I said shakily. "I-I was just in Canada the other moment..." I added worriedly.

The old woman looked down at me with concerned expression on her face. "You sound crazy… but perhaps it's the brain damage you probably faced." The old woman answered.

She then left and returned with some soup. "Eat up dear!" said the old woman as she was presenting the soup to me. I took it and slurped it as fast as I could go. When the bowl was empty, the old woman took it and left closing the door and smiling.

I looked to the frosted up window. "How is it snowing here?" I said confused.

I had just left Canada, and which should be colder than the United States. However, it felt like -50 Celsius. I huddled up in a blanket the old woman handed me, and continued to stare out the window.

Thoughts rang through my mind. I was thinking back to the voices_. _

'_It doesn't have to.'_

'_No… escape.'_

'What could that possibly mean? Why am I in the United States, without having to go through the border? Where is Tala?' I thought as I brought my chest into my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs, and squeezing myself. I hope she was okay.

I did not want to lose her. If I did, I would be lonely... especially at school. Sure, I had friends... However, they were not interested in Rise of the Guardians or Minecraft. I then thought about when I went over to Tala's that day. 'Why did I?' I thought angrily. 'This was my entire fault. We would have been okay if I just did not come over. Maybe, I just should be alone forever. Maybe I should.' She added to her thoughts.

It then started to snow faster and faster.

I did not want to sleep. I wanted; no, I needed to find that town. I then started to stand up as I creaked, open the door from the room I was in, and tiptoed down the stairs, making sure no one noticed. I then found another door and slowly opened it to go outside, and clicked it shut, as I looked around, noticed I was in a country like area. I started to run, faster than ever before.

I started to feel cold. I remembered having nothing on but shorts and a sweater but I did not care as long as I made it to the town. I pulled my purple hood over my head and continued sprinting. My legs were turning purple at this point but I kept on running, hoping to find something.

I then fell flat on my face as I gasped and breathed deeply from running. I could not keep going. My legs were frozen and stiff. My eyes were watering from the cold and my sweater formed frost on itself. I could not keep going.

'This is the end' I said to myself.

I slowly started to curl into a ball as I hugged my knees tighter and tighter. 'Would I freeze to death? Would I live?' These were my last thoughts as I slowly closed my eyes and before I blacked out, I could have sworn, I heard laughter.

'_Run as far as you can, Companion of Fun.'_

* * *

**Lolanice: **

**Next chapter, it is back to Tala's point of view... EndlessWolves, is writing the next chapter... Do not worry I will be back writing the next chapter after hers! Enjoy her next chapter!**

**Edit: 7/17/2014 That is now changed our friend from school, Is writing the next chapter, after EndlessWolves chapter is finished. Lolanice will not be writing the next chapter after EndlessWolves. She will be back into writing in Chapter 5.**

**Your Writers, **

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves**

**Keep on Howling, Meowing and Read on!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow...**


	4. Chapter 3: Fear will strike her heart

**Title**: The Land of No Return

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**EndlessWolves: **

**We are back with another chapter 'Fear will strike her heart!' Thank you, for the favorites, reviewing, following, and for your patience as we did not get the chapter out fast enough as we could have hoped. It has been a bit of a challenge updating, although it's been fun writing for you guys. The chapter may, or may not seem unrealistic, and some out of character parts, if there is any at all, sorry. Well here you go!**

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! We are back with TLONR (The Land of No Return), and I would like to thank our friend from school, and my friend Tala (EndlessWolves), for helping edit and write stories with me. It has been a blast! I would also like to thank you all for your reviews and you're favorites and following and I would like to thank the support coming from the readers! Please keep on reviewing and showing support as we continue to think about what is going to happen next throughout the chapter! Thanks for checking the story out and take care!**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend:**

**Hi, I am a new writer joining this story, and I appreciate writing the next chapter. I know that with writers like you, I will be welcomed. I just want to inform you, I do not have an account so it will take a long time to write the next chapter because I have to make it through email.**

* * *

**Replies:**

**Guest: **

**EndlessWolves:**

**Thank you! Sorry, for the long wait! I was, caught up with reading on Fan-Fiction again and juggling between Life, and school, which adds exams but that is now over and it is summer break for me. I am also supposed to be going to summer school, but I am not sure if that is going to work out due to circumstances out of my control, but anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Lolanice: **

**Thanks Guest, we appreciate you writing to us and we are glad you are enjoying this story!**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend: **

**Unavailable **

**Jackfrost-Guardian****:**

**EndlessWolves: **

_**The Land of No Return already has three people working on writing the chapters. We do not need any people to join us. I thank you for your support though and Thanks for asking. I really am sorry.**_

**Caramel 00****:**

**EndlessWolves:**

**Yes, it does suck. The chapter was finished a while ago but because the chapter is like what over 8,000 words. It takes a long time to edit and with that, I have to wait for Lola and my other friend (who is joining writing the next chapter a while ago) for the author notes and replies.**

**Lolanice: **

**Thanks for reviewing! I know your waiting for the next part and we cannot wait to post it! Sorry about the wait, and everything but it has been busy due to summer and exams and such things like that. Thanks for reviewing again, and we cannot wait to hear more from you!**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend: **

**Unavailable**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yah, I own Jack Frost! He is mine! No, I do not own him, or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Writer (Editor): EndlessWolves **

**Extra: None**

* * *

_"And we just laughed and talked about normal stuff."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Fear will strike her heart.**

* * *

**-Tala Wolf -**

* * *

We finally made it to Jamie's house with Sophie, the little girl. When we were walking to his house, I learned more about him, and Sophie. In addition, Jamie was a high school student to Burgess high. His dad left when he was six, and Sophie was his sister.

'I wish I had a sister, or brother. I was so lonely when I came home from school. However, Lola has an older sister but their personalities are very different.' I thought before my thinking continued.

Then there are those arguments...By people who do have a brother, or sister, think they do not want them, but then realize what it would be like to be alone, as an only child. The opposite goes for those that don't have any siblings, would want a brother and sister. It is somewhat sad when you think about it, but Jamie and Sophie are quite different, I just knew nothing would pull them apart, unless something came between them. I just know it!' I smiled as I thought about it before frowning once again at my final thought.

'As for his dad leaving, I'm just glad my dad didn't leave. Jamie did not really say if he died, or if his parents divorced or anything, but I guess I just rather predicted it. My parents are divorced as well, but at least I see them both regularly.' I sighed as I stopped thinking when I saw where we were, it seemed eerily familiar to me. 'I wonder why that is.' I thought

We arrived at his house easily; it was very simple. From my view, it was a red house with a black roof. There were three windows and at the top of the house, which must be the upstairs, and two windows below. A white fence surrounded the front yard with a tree in the corner. There was also a basketball hoop by the garage in the driveway. The doors for the entrance to the garage were white along with the window ledges, and finally there was a white car in the driveway. Since it was getting dark out, the two porch lights on either side of the white door were lit up.

I started to get nervous wondering if Jamie's mom would let me stay. 'I mean, I am grateful Jamie trusted me this far, including telling me more about themselves. Did they not think I was a stalker or something? I mean it's not every day a person comes up to a stranger and says, "The last thing I remember is awakening from the woods."' I thought. However, I had to tell him something, so I told him who I was, and the best I could without trying to sound crazy as we slowly walked to his house.

"So you mean you have amnesia? You don't remember anything, anything at all?" Jamie asked me.

Oh, I remembered. I know. However, I am not telling you, or your sister, I did not want to sound crazy.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"What's the last thing you remember, other than the woods, and your friend?" Sophie asked me curiously.

Jamie also looked at me wondering as well.

'What is the last thing I remember? Oh, just that I was with my friend watching a movie and all of a sudden, there was a creepy voice, and I ended up in the forest. 'Believable story Tala, Believable story.' I thought sarcastically. Besides there was so much going on that I could barely think about it. I needed to sleep.

I lied, "Nope, not anything." before I added, "I guess I am like Jack Frost now."

Jamie gave me a look when I mentioned Jack Frost, and I could see him raise an eyebrow before Sophie said...

"You know Jack Frost?" The seven year old looked up at me with those innocent eyes.

Oh the good old days where I was a kid again, but hey I am not even thirty yet.

I smiled "Well, I don't believe I've seen him yet, but he is definitely real. Just look at the snow to prove it!" I said to her.

"Wait a second; what does Jack have to do with you not remembering anything?" Jamie said to me, very curious about what my answer would be.

_Oh, what would be my answer?_

I shrugged. "Well there is this rumor, that Jack has been wandering the earth for three hundred years before he got his memories back." I answered.

Sophie was listening in on our conversation as Jamie narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"And where exactly did that rumor come from?" Jamie asked me.

'Why is he so serious about it? Jack Frost is just a myth and a movie character, just as the other creatures that are not suppose to be real, as much as I want him to be real. There is just no possibility.' I thought, but I have to say something, I am not ruining Sophie's belief.

"No one really knows." I gave him my short answer.

I could tell Jamie knew something was off about my answer, but I was glad he dropped the subject as we finally got to the gate fence door. Jamie then opened the gate to the front yard as he asked me a question.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Not really, I mean your mothers probably scary or something." I said to him smirking.

"My mom...scary?" Yeah, right!" Jamie said right back at me before Sophie crossed her arms.

"Mom is not scary!" Sophie agreed with Jamie.

"Okay, Okay, you win she's not scary!" I laughed briefly, and I looked at my feet, as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Trust me, you will love our mom. She's not going to throw you on the street or something, unless you like robbed a bank or something along those lines?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't think I ever robbed a bank." I told him

"And how do you know that?" Jamie asked me.

"I have a feeling that I was like a normal kid, not some bank robber or kidnapper." I said back to him as he laughed

"Well come on!" and Jamie said as we followed him up to the white front door, while he knocked on it and opened it. "Hey mom, we're home!" he yelled inside the house.

"Over here, Sweetie!" a voice called somewhere inside the house.

'That must be his mom.' I thought as my heart started to thump. 'I mean I know I am like what 18 years old, and I am the oldest from my friend Lola. It is just, I am always nervous to meet new people. Meeting Jamie and Sophie was just luck, because I was desperate and panicking, but this is different even though, I have done this loads of times, as in meeting new people.' I finished my thought as my brown eyes swirled around the inside of the house, as we walked into a long hallway.

The hallway was blue, with a light gray color. Walking down the hall, we stopped by a closet, and Jamie, and Sophie took their coats off, and hung them up. Me, all I was wearing was my sweater. It is a relief I did not get frostbite yet.

'The irony.' I chuckled to myself, just thinking about it made me think of the movie.

We continued along the small hallway, as we passed I seen photos hanged up on the wall. Pictures of people I have not met and pictures of Jamie, Sophie, a woman and a dog. I am guessing that is what Jamie's mom, looks like. It then confirmed to that suspicion as we got to the end of the small hallway.

There sat a woman on a couch staring at the TV screen before Sophie smiled and ran up to her.

"Guess what mom?" Sophie climbed on top of the couch, and almost jumped on top of her mother's lap.

She laughed, "Perhaps it is your dinnertime. Or maybe bed time?" the mother teased her daughter.

"No, it's not bed time yet!" Sophie said to her mother.

"Oh it will be soon!" She smiled at her daughter.

Now, that I looked at her from my view. She had brown eyes, with brown hair tied up in a bun. She had blue jeans, with black socks on her feet. She had a light brown, light gray t-shirt. I could see where Jamie gets his looks.

I smiled at the happy little reunion, before my smile started to turn into a frown. My parents must have already known I was away, but this just makes me want to long for home. Not even 24 hours, and I am already home sick. I wonder how my mom must be doing.

"Uh, Mom?" Jamie came over to his mom as he added, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

His mom sighed, "Let me guess, your imaginary friend." Her mom replied.

I gave Jamie a look; I wonder what she means by 'imaginary friend."I thought to myself.

"No-she's-"but before Jamie could go on I interrupted.

"I don't think I'm imaginary, at least I don't think so." I said adding to the conversation.

At the sound of my voice, she jumped up startled, and got up from the couch, turning around to face me.

Silence filled the air remarkably; Sophie was the one to break the deadly silence with a random question.

"What can I name you for a nickname?" Sophie asked.

I raised my eyebrow, as Jamie just shook his head and smiled. His mom however was still very confused, but I would not blame her. If I was her, and a random eighteen year old stranger, came into someone's home with my kids. I would freak out too.

I blinked as Sophie asked me that question. "Nickname?" I repeated the word Sophie had said.

"Yea, I think Tala is very bland." Sophie said to me smiling.

"Bland? How is Tala bland? You know there are rumors out there that Tala means Wolf. I don't know if it's true or not but my last name is Wolf too so you never know." I said, still not believing that she kind of insulted my name.

"Wolfy! That's a good nickname!" Sophie said.

"Here we go again." Jamie groaned, as I gave him another look his way.

"Um, Jamie whose this?" His mom asked him.

"This is Tala, she um, needs our help." Jamie told his mother.

His mother shot a curious look my way before I raised my hand to shake hers.

As we shook hands, I nodded before I replied, "As I said before, my name is Tala Wolf. Um…" We slowly took our hands back to our sides before I continued.

"I am sorry for bothering you, and I know it's late and this usually doesn't happen every day, but I came from the forest near here and well…I lost track of my friend. I do not really live in Burgess to tell you the truth, so I do not know how far I'm away from home. As having a temporary memory loss, I do not really know anything, or seem to recall anything else but awakening from the woods. I could use some help to figure out what is going on, and how to get home. Including, finding my friend." I rambled not sure, if she understood because I could see Jamie and Sophie's mom get more confused.

"She has amnesia Mommy!" Sophie confirmed what I wanted them to believe as long as I found my friend and got home. I was happy whatever story they needed to know.

'As long as I get home,' I thought to myself.

The woman blinked as if she just came from a dream of some sort, when Sophie said that.

Silence over came us once again, not one of us knew how to continue this conversation, deciding to stop the awkwardness I coughed.

"Maybe we can talk alone, if that's okay?" I asked Jamie and Sophie's mom.

She nodded, "That would be a good idea, Jamie can you be a darling and –"she started before Jamie interrupted her as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm already on it, mom!" Come on Sophie!" Jamie called to his sister who was sitting on the couch.

"Coming" Sophie called as she followed her brother upstairs.

I blinked before I looked at the woman, as everything became silent again; I took a deep breath and asked a question to start the conversation.

"Are they always this active?" I asked her referring to Jamie and Sophie.

She laughed, "Yep, I think they got it from their father." She replied.

I was happy that she was starting to make conversation, before I took a deep breath.

"Look um. I know this is not an everyday conversation and I do remember some stuff that I would be sure to answer as best as I can. I was just wondering if you will let me spend the night and I could maybe try to call my parents or the police in the morning." I asked as I tried to reason with her.

There is just no way, I could call my parents from this far away, especially this late at night. They're going to ask me how I ended up here, and I didn't want to answer all these questions right now.

Jamie and Sophie's mom stared at me in question, and then she relaxed her expression as she looked at me, before she said. "That seems fair and I can see that Sophie and Jamie take to you nicely. You can settle in for the night until tomorrow, but you are right, I do have questions." She said to me while inviting me to sit at the spot next to her, as she sat back on the couch.

Awaiting her questions, I gladly took the spot before I nodded. "Go ahead." I told her.

She smiled at me gently before she asked me.

"Your name is Tala correct?" she asked me.

'Okay easy questions, so far so good' I thought.

"Last time I checked, Tala Wolf, and yours is?" I questioned feeling bad I didn't know her name but she only smiled again at me reassuringly.

"My name is me Lorinda Bennett." She answered.

I almost laughed at our conversation. 'Is this like twenty questions?' I thought before Lorinda stopped my thinking spree.

"What's the last thing you remember again?" she questioned.

I shrugged "The woods." I told her.

"Burgess Woods right?" she asked me.

I blinked. 'Was that the name of the forest?' I thought to myself.

"If that's what it's called then I guess yea." I shrugged giving her the look in my eyes that I didn't know.

"What about before that?" she asked, trying to get some answers.

"Before the woods and how I ended up there? Um, nothing really." I said to her, not sure about it myself. Well it is an unbelievable story.

She shook her head.

"You said you had a friend that you're looking for, do you know her name, when was the last time you saw her was?" she asked me.

I nodded another easy question, "Of course her name is Lola Snow, we are high school students and the last I saw of her is really the last thing I remember before I ended up in the woods."

"And that is?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "She was just over at my house for a sleep over nothing else. Then, next I know, I'm in the woods over there." I pointed in a direction where I think the woods are, as I answered the question.

Lorinda groaned as she put her hands on her head. I cringed knowing I was probably the one who caused this action.

"So you don't know how you ended up in the woods but remember everything else?" she asked me.

"Yep." I lied through my teeth.

'I'm sorry Lorinda but I can't tell you, at least not yet. I don't think you will believe me when I tell you what I think, unless this is all a dream. But it feels so real.' I thought before I slowly closed my eyes and opened them.

"How old are you Tala?" she asked knowing I was growing tired of the questions.

"Eighteen." I told her.

"Who are your parents?" she asked yet another question before she rambled and added, "I'm sorry I have to know, I know this is bothering you and I-"

"No" I interrupted her. "Its okay, my parents split up before I was born, my dad's name is John Wolf and my mom's name is Sarah Soren. I also have a step dad, Michel Soren." I started before I continued already knowing her next answer. "My mom works at a grocery food store and my step dad is an electrician, my dad works at home most of the time as a building manager I think they call it. And me well I just go to school." I told her.

"Do you know your school name?" she asked me.

"Forest City high school," I replied.

"I don't believe I heard of that school name, do you know where you live?" she asked yet another question.

I nodded, "I live in London." I told her.

She gave me a look of confusion. "London England?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "No, the other London." I corrected her.

This time she frowned still not understanding what I mean. "What other London honey? I've never heard of any other London." She said to me.

My eyes widened, Shouldn't she know that there is another London? This doesn't make sense but at the same time it does I mean I can't expect people to remember all the cities in this world right?

"London Ontario." I told her, hoping to get some recognition out of her. To my relief I did but it still wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I know there is an Ontario but last time I checked I don't think there is a London there." She said.

I stared at her blankly. 'I think I know where I live lady.' I thought sarcastically.

I didn't mean it literally but I was tired and I was done with this conversation.

I crossed my arms. "Show me a map and I'll show you." I said right back to her.

She shook her head. "I don't have a map lying around. Jamie might but if what you're saying is true…how did you end up from Ontario, Canada to Pennsylvania, United states?" she asked me, dumfounded from where the conversation ended up to.

I shook my head once again; it seemed I did a lot of that.

This is a hard question; a question that I couldn't answer as I said. "The same way I ended up in the forest after hanging out with my friend." I replied.

She took a deep breath. "You wouldn't have a phone number you can contact do you?" she questioned.

I nodded "yes I do its 519 …" but before I could continue to say what the rest of my phone number is. She interrupted me.

"There is no such thing as a number that starts off with 519 at least not yet." She gave me the reason of her interrupting.

My blood ran cold. 'She's kidding…She must be joking. She must!' my brain yelled at me.

I took a long deep breath, "Can I see your phone?" I asked her.

I was going to prove her wrong. There is a London Ontario and there is numbers that start with 519! Even though I shouldn't really be calling now as it wasn't really the best time. I had to know.

She sighed before she slipped her hand in her pocket and fished out her phone.

My hands shook as I grasped the phone and brought it close to me. It was a smart phone. My hands touched the screen as numbers appeared. I then dialed my home number.

'_5-1-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7' _

I put the phone to my ear to try to listen for the sound of ringing, but there was none, instead the operator came on, and what it said was something I was not expecting.

"This phone number does not exist." It told me.

My breathing quickened as I tried again.

"_**This phone number does not exist."**_

'_I did not know what happened next.'_

'_I was scared.'_

'_I was tired.'_

'_I was hungry.'_

'_I missed Lola.'_

'_I missed my parents.'_

'_I just wanted to go home and now I do not know where home is.'_

'_It was as if I did not exist.'_

'_Like, I never existed in the first place.'_

I could barely hear my breaths going in, and out, or the stutters my breath made. I did not feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, as my shaking, and my sobs went unnoticed by me. I definitely don't even remember when my knees touched the ground, and the soothing sound of a far away voice. It said my name so many times I could not count, and that I was going to be okay. I did not hear it because I was not going to be okay.

'_This is my nightmare.'_

'**A** **Nightmare that, I can't escape on my own.'**

I don't know how long I was like this, and I don't even remember how much time had passed. I didn't feel that someone's arms were wrapped around me. I just wanted to go home. If anyone thought that, this was a prank that I was joking about me being lost. They knew I was not lying now.

My eyesight was blurry that I couldn't see anything, everything was brown. I knew it was the floor of the house I was in, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I just couldn't register it. I didn't even hear footsteps walking downstairs or the sudden gasps from others nearby.

I couldn't hear anything.

It was that dream all over again, before I awoke up here coming to haunt me once again, that no matter how long I tried to reach out, I got further away.

'_**Just Darkness.'**_

The soothing in my ears stopped and said something but what it said I didn't hear. All I heard were the footsteps fading away which made me panic.

'**Do not leave me here alone!'**

'**I DO NOT WANT TO BE ALONE.'**

'**Come back! Please.'**

'**Please, don't walk away.'**

'**I want to feel visible and I want to exist.'**

'**So Please, I beg you, do not leave me alone.'**

I tried to get up and I thrashed in someone's hold. Who it was, I did not know just…

**Let Me Go!**

'_JAMIE, HELP ME HOLD HER DOWN. She's panicking.' A female voice shouted._

'_Don't worry I'm on it!' A male voice told the female voice_

I heard words but I did not know where they came from or whom it belonged to I just wanted out.

'_Tala!' a female voice shouted._

'_Tala please stop! You're okay!" a male voice shouted._

I didn't stop instead something else happened.

'_Tala sweet heart, please calm down.' A calm female voice said_

'_Tala, can you hear me?' a male voice asked._

"No...Don't go, don't leave me here." My mouth moved as I said those words but I didn't understand the meaning behind them.

'_Who gave you that idea?' a male voice asked me almost as if he could hear me but that's impossible right?_

'_We are not going anywhere.' A female voice stated._

'_What happened to her mom?' a male voice asked._

'_I don't know she just broke down like this after she tried to call someone that could help her.' A female voice said._

'_What did they say?' a male voice asked._

'_I don't know it might have been no one.' The female voice said_

'_What is that supposed to mean?' a male voice asked._

"I want to exist." I told the voices.

'What are you talking about? Mom what is she talking about?' a male voice questioned.

'If I knew she would not be in this situation.' A female voice said.

"It told me it didn't exist." My mouth moved once again on its own accord.

'_Who told you what didn't exist?' a male voice asked me._

...

"The phone number…doesn't exist…" I told them.

I was losing my breath fast as my blurry eyes closed as I stopped trying to get away from the arms holding me down on the floor.

…

Silence, the voices disappeared which caused my eyes to open once again.

"No! Please say something, don't leave me..." I said franticly.

'_We are right here, Tala.' A male voice told me._

'_She's not in her right mind, Jamie. She needs to rest." A female voice stated._

I didn't try to fight against the hold anymore as two arms wrapped around me tighter and picked me up, just like what would have happened when I was younger and when my mom or dad would pick me up. I then fell limp against the persons hold as I slipped into oblivion.

* * *

**-Dream - **

* * *

_Darkness…_

_That was as far as the eye could see._

_I was standing in darkness, and I was cold._

_Black cages hanged from the dark ceiling._

_Wind from nowhere brushed against me, which made the hairs on my skin stand on end._

_The black cages waved back and forth._

_I continued walking in this dark place until I heard something, a whimper. _

_I don't know what happened._

_Next thing I know I was floating right in front of a cage, and inside I saw a red-blooded wolf._

_Its blue eyes stared right at my brown._

_At that moment, I knew._

_The eyes I was staring at were mine._

_I was staring at myself…_

* * *

**-End of Dream-**

* * *

My brown eyes snapped open, as I found myself on a soft bed. I yawned and snuggled in the blankets as the sun shined in the window, trying to awake me from my nap.

Wait a second, how did I end up in bed? I was just with Lola, and my thoughts were interrupted as my eyes snapped open, and I shot out of bed taking the blankets off me.

My breathing quickened as I took in my surroundings. The room was ordinary, small, and cozy, with light purple walls, like my room at home. There were dark brown dressers to put clothing inside, and a small brown nightstand to put things on top. The bed frame was dark brown, with a blue blanket that I ruined in my haste to get out of the bed, which was now almost on the floor. There was a closet on the side wall, and a window on my other side with the sun shining out. A mysterious door lay in front of me waiting for me to open it. Not only that, but I was still wearing the clothing from the night before.

'What just happened?' I thought to myself worriedly.

'Did I hit my head?" I thought starting to panic.

'Okay Tala think things through…What do you remember? I remember that voice, and the forest and Ms. Bennett and those two kids I met and that other dream about…it reminded me of Pitch's lair in my favorite movie, but this doesn't make sense. Why would I dream all that up? It felt so real. What does it mean?' I started to think harder as a frown appeared on my face, which only caused a headache.

'I guess I got to find out where I am.' I thought as I started to walk to the door and as I was about to raise my hand to the doorknob and turn it. The door opened on its own.

"Wolfy!" a female voice shouted.

The next thing I knew my arms were full of…

"Full of?" I asked myself, as my eyes grew huge.

"Sophie?" I questioned, as my eyes widened down on the small golden haired and green-eyed kid.

Her clothing had changed and now had a purple shirt with a light gray bunny on it, with gray jogging pants. She was also barefoot, and she behaved carefree without a care in the world. My eyes just grew larger as she continued talking.

"Wolfy is okay!" Sophie said to me very excitedly.

'It was all true.' I realized. 'Not all of that was a dream after all.' I thought as I slowly came to a conclusion. Tears sprang to my eyes. 'I'm still lost. I'm still far from home.' I thought sadly.

"Yea, I'm okay." I told her but she frowned.

"You don't look okay, Wolfy is upset?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "Nothing for you to worry about, do you um know where your brother is by any chance?" I asked her.

"Yea, he's in his room, why?" she asked me.

"I have to ask him something." I tried reasoning with her, but when I tried going past her she moved in my way so I could not get to the door.

"Wait! Can you- Can you draw with me?" she asked and as I opened my mouth to speak. She added, "To make you feel better?" she said it in a question, giving me that puppy dog look.

I sighed before I smiled "Alright lets draw." I told her.

She smiled, "Yay, Wolfy stay!" She said to me as if I was a dog, before she ran out of the room closing the door behind her.

I chuckled. 'I wonder if she's really seven years old. She has the mind of a four year old, then again I didn't really ask.' I thought to myself.

'Now that I think about it, she looks like Sophie from Rise of the Guardians and Jamie too. Now why haven't I realized that yet?' I added to my thoughts.

Sophie came back with a package of pencil crayons, and paper. We laid down on the ground, then we picked colors and drew. I tried to see what Sophie was drawing, but she hid it from me each time saying, "No peeking!"

Therefore, I continued to draw pretty much nothing. Swirls, dots of patterns and animals lay across my paper.

I did not even hear the door open again, or notice another pair of eyes watching every moment that me, and Sophie did.

"I think I'm done, but I'm missing something." Sophie told me after the long silence.

I smiled, "Can I see it? I might be able to know." I told her.

She hesitated for a moment before she said "Okay."

I looked at the paper almost speechless. A bunny that looked almost human. It was standing on two feet, and had patterns on the fur. It was gray and the drawing made it look as if the bunny was fluffy. The tall bunny, also had something brown wrapped around its chest and shoulder with small eggs locked softly inside. Familiar green eyes stared back at me and a grin broke out on my face. I knew this rabbit anywhere.

I laughed and said, "You're missing his boomerangs."

She smiled, "Oh yeah, Thanks Wolfy!" she said, as she reached for the paper in my hand, then she pulled it away from me. My eyes stared at my own drawing, but before I could continue a voice spoke out.

"How did you know he was missing the boomerangs?" a male voice asked.

I almost jumped out of my skin, even though Sophie continued drawing. I whirled around to face Jamie who was giving me a blank look.

"I just knew?" I told him.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" he asked me.

'Why is he so serious? I remember the same thing happened when I mentioned Jack Frost, and now I have to wonder, why exactly that is.' I thought to myself.

I nodded, "I actually wanted to speak to you too." I told him before I looked towards Sophie. "Hey Soph…I have to talk to your brother now okay? I'll be back." I said to his sister.

She was still concentrating on drawing the boomerangs, she continued to nod, as I sighed and got up. I then followed Jamie out in the hall and down the stairs.

As we walked into the living room, to where it was more private from anyone listening, I questioned him.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him trying to get eye contact from him.

"Work." He said the one word, and looked blankly ahead.

I then stopped before we could reach the couch.

"Okay what's the matter with you?" I asked him not liking this side of Jamie. 'I liked the Jamie from yesterday better.' I told myself.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, as he whirled around to face me. Brown eyes stared into my own. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned me.

That is when my eyes narrowed. "No, what's the matter with you. You had the same look from yesterday." I told him.

This caused him to look at me confused, "Same look?" he repeated the two words.

I nodded, "When I mentioned Jack Frost, you had that same look. Why are you so serious about it?" I asked him before I looked around for Sophie to see if she followed us, seeing no one I continued and said to him. "They're not real as much as I want them to but you're acting like you know them."

'It was true every word I said. When I mentioned the rumor about Jack Frost being alone for 300 years, he questioned me about it. I then told Sophie about the boomerangs, so he also questioned me about that also. I wanted to know why that is.' I thought about the situation.

Jamie just looked away from me as silence filled the room. I could almost hear a pin drop.

He just shook his head, "Forget it. Forget I said anything." He finally said after the silence. His voice literally sliced through the air.

"Forget it? I do not think that is going to happen, Jamie. What is the problem?" I questioned him.

'Why couldn't Jamie just say it already?' I thought to myself.

Jamie questioned, "The problem?" Then he added out furiously, "The problem is you! What happened last night? Huh? Why did you break down after you tried calling someone? You're hiding something Tala, There's something you're not telling us and I need to know what that is." He told me. His eyes blazed into my soul with determination.

My breathing quickened, as memories raced out In front of me, the voices, and me breaking down. 'The voices and the phone!' Then my eyes widened, just thinking about it.

_The phone number does not exist._

I took a deep breath before I asked Jamie a question, to clarify what I needed to know.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked him.

"I think you already know that Tala." He told me.

"Because… I'm scared, Jamie." I told him.

I then added, "I'm frightened, I feel so alone. I'm far from home, and according to your mom, the place I live in doesn't exist. Then the operator says my parent's phone number doesn't exist as well! How would you feel if you wake up somewhere, somewhere away from your friends, and family and you don't know where you are, and then when you try to call your parents it tells you it doesn't exist?" I yelled at him causing him to blink surprised at my outburst.

I continued the conversation, "Yes, you are right, I am hiding something, but it's something, I need to figure out on my own, I don't even know what it means. I barely know how the events laid up to here Jamie! I have to figure it out on my own, and when I figure it out I'll tell you, I promise you." I said running out of breath.

He sighed, "Alright I understand, just when you figure it out. Let me know okay." He told me laying his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, "Thanks Jamie." I said to him.

That is when colors started blurring in, and out from my eyesight, and my body started to shake. I could hear Jamie, as he shook my shoulder.

"Tala…? Are you okay?" he asked me.

I couldn't answer, but before I knew it, I collapsed towards the ground. I would have fallen, when I felt Jamie's arms catch me, just in time as I blanked out once more.

* * *

My brown eyes opened to the darkness, as I slowly stood up into a sitting position. On the bed, I looked around the dim lit room. The only light that shined through the window was the full moon. It was as if the moon was giving me guidance, against the darkness, in the dim lit room.

I got up on my two feet and walked to the window. When I got there, I laid my hand on the cold glass.

I told the moon softly, "Hey Manny." as it glowed brighter, if that was possible.

"Make sure Lola is okay for me okay?" I asked the moon even though it was pointless, before I stepped away from the window, and looked around the dark room.

'Did I pass out again?' I thought to myself, before I gazed a look at my bed. I then walked over towards the bed, thinking how tired I was. Then, a voice spoke out through the darkness in the room.

"Tala…!" A female voice shouted.

I stopped walking as I heard my name, my eyes focused to the direction where the sound came from and the voice it came from…

'It came from…' I came to a slow realization, before the voice shouted again, "Tala!"

"Lola." I breathed.

"Tala?" her voice hollers out to me, in a question.

"Lola!" I called out, as I ran to the door swinging it open. I ran past several doors in the hallway before I turned a sharp corner, and ran down the stairs. Not caring if I was going to wake something up. I didn't even know that there was a brown and white dog chasing and barking after me.

"Tala?" a little voice questioned me, as she creaked open her door.

However, I did not answer, all I cared about was trying to find Lola.

Sophie screamed, "TALA!" towards me, but I was already gone.

* * *

**-Sophie Bennett-**

* * *

'Where is Wolfy going?' I thought franticly, before I ran through the hallway where Tala came from. I came to a stop at my brother's door, and slammed it open; knowing mom was still at work late, and this was an emergency.

"Jamie! Jamie, wake up!" I yelled to my brother.

He only groaned and put a pillow on top of his head.

"Leave me be Soph, it's not even time to get up, it's...," he trailed off, before his eyes peaked away from his pillow, to his clock. "It's four in the mourning! Now let me sleep!" he said to his sister, before he turned away from her and tried to fall asleep again.

"But Jamie, its Tala!" she said using Tala's real name for once.

"What about Tala?" he questioned.

"Something is happening; she just ran downstairs, yelling a name of some sort." She told her brother "Get up please, I'm worried!" she whined.

This caused Jamie to stand up, as he stared at his sister.

"Show me." He asked Sophie.

* * *

**-Tala Wolf-**

* * *

"Lola!" I screamed, as I made my way to the front door, and unlocked it. I ran out into the front yard, but there was no one there. There was no Lola, there was just me.

I looked around and turned in a circle, as the bright lights from the street, blinked at me.

"Lola?" I questioned.

Instead, I heard a chuckle, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." a female voice said.

I froze up, and slowly turned around to meet the person, I would soon learn to hate.

There was a teenage girl in front of me. She looked around 19 years old. She had midnight black hair, and pale skin. Her sweater was, pitch black with red on the edges of her sleeves. She also had black leggings and was barefoot, even though it was freezing outside.

However, most of all it was her red eyes that stared right through me.

"Welcome to your new home, Companion of Hope." She said, her voice rushing through the deadly wind.

My eyes widened and the ground under my feet disappeared. I yelled out as I fell inside of a dark hole, and as hard as I could, I tried to get out, but the hole that I fell through just sealed itself shut. I was, locked inside the darkness, and my eyes closed shut not knowing when they were to open again.

* * *

**-Jamie Bennett-**

* * *

We ran to the front door where Abby, our pet greyhound was barking like mad, but before I opened it, I looked behind me for Sophie.

"Stay behind me." I told her.

I slowly opened the door, making sure Abby would not try to get out at the same time, to see Tala, and a strange girl, I have not met before. That was when the girl said, "Welcome to your new home, Companion of Hope." Then, just like that, Tala disappeared from my sight, under a dark hole.

The girl then chuckled, "Well that was easy." She laughed as she said this, and she too disappeared in black midnight sand.

I froze as I watched the encounter and 'was that nightmare sand?' I thought as I slowly closed my eyes.

"What happened? Where's Tala?" Sophie questioned me.

I then looked at her green eyes, before I turned, and walked down the hallway once more.

"Only the guardians can help her now." I told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked me.

"It means we need to call the Guardians." I told her as we finally made our way upstairs, and into my bedroom. I turned on the light. My room was simple enough with light gray walls, with a brown dresser, and a brown bed frame. I also had blue blankets, and a blue small rug on the floor. The floor was brown, and I had shelves littered with books, and snow globes. I had a window, closet, and of course, a door, we just walked through.

I then looked upon the shelves. On each shelf held a snow globe. I then found the one I was looking for. However, this snow globe was not a regular snow globe, it was something else.

It was a portal meant to transport anybody to anywhere or anyone. However, these were, used for emergencies only, and were not there for ones enjoyment, or entertainment.

"We need help." Jamie said, before he whispered to the globe. "The North Pole,"

Jamie let it fall to the ground and it smashed into millions of pieces and disappeared as if nothing broke in the first place. A swirling portal appeared before them as Jamie took his sister through the bright light.

_The Guardians Are Coming…_

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**I'm sorry again for the wait! Next chapter you meet a new character, and you see what happens to Lola once again. In addition, another friend from school who does not have an account on here, is writing the next chapter, and I promise you; the chapter will be out way faster, Thanks!**

**P.S. If you find a spelling, punctuation error, or something that needs to be fixed in this chapter, please let me know because I'm tired of reading over 8,000 words and editing it. I'm just going to post it. Thanks, and keep on Howling!**

**Here is another, deleted scene!**

**Deleted Scene: Beginning Chapter 3: Fear will strike her heart**

**Ugh, Jamie probably thinks I am crazy, Goodbye my insanity.**

**Jamie gave me this look before stopping.**

**"Do you believe in the guardians?" He asked me.**

'**Guardians? What did that mean? The only Guardians I've heard about were in Rise of the Guardians but I didn't tell him what movie we watched so he can't be asking about those Guardians, right?' I thought to myself.**

**"Guardians…?" I asked him, confused.**

**He sighed. "You see, I don't think you're crazy, just lucky, you haven't told anyone of this but us. This is why people think I'm crazy, why I lost all my friends, because they told me to grow up, if you think the same way and want to leave. I'm not blaming you; the Guardians are Santa clause..." He started to say.**

**My eyes widened, but before Jamie can continue to list the names, I interrupted and said.**

**"North, Guardian of Wonder" I said**

**This time his eyes widened, and so did his sister Sophie. She started to smile.**

**"Tooth Fairy..." Jamie continued.**

**"Tooth, Guardian of Memories" I answered.**

**"The Sandman..." Jamie spoke as he looked at me, wondering if I would get his real name right.**

**"Sandy, Guardian of Dreams" I amazed him once again as he continued.**

**"The Easter bunny..." He said next.**

**"It is, E Aster Bunnymund, Bunny for short, and Guardian of Hope." I smiled as I answered.**

**"And..." Jamie was about to say something as he opened his mouth, but I just waved my hand like it was nothing.**

**"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun."**

**"How-how did...how did you know their names?" Jamie asked me, and I could guess Sophie was also asking that question.**

**I shrugged, "I am an ROTG fan, what can I say?" I told him.**

**"ROTG?" Jamie gave me a confused look as he asked the question.**

**"Yea, Rise of the Guardians, it's about Pitch Black trying to take over the world, and the Guardians have to stop him, along with their newest guardian, Jack Frost." I said before I continued.**

"**Well, to make a long story short, all the kids stopped believing except for Jamie Bennett. Which now that I think about it, it's funny because you're a Jamie too. The Jamie in the movie was younger. Around 10, and oh I think he had a sister too named Sophie Bennett. I would think she would be around two, and it's crazy because ****you**** both have the same names." I rambled as I told him this information.**

"**Anyways, Jamie was the first one to see Jack Frost, and with the help of his friends they were able to bring Sandy back. Sandy kind of, well, disappeared for a little bit. The earth was back to normal after they took care of Pitch." I went on to explain, I didn't say Sandy died because well, I didn't know what Sophie would think.**

**"Wait, wait… WAIT! You're telling me all that is from a movie?" Jamie stared at me, almost as if he couldn't believe it.**

**"Yea, the director is ****Peter Ramsey." I said to him.**

**"****And you know about Pitch Black?" Jamie questioned. Not believing what ****I'm**** saying.**

**" Kozmotis Pitchiner? Yea, I know who he is. He was also a general in the golden ages. He had everything, a wife, and a daughter. I think she's Mother Nature. However, that's just in the books. I haven't read the books but I've read some spoilers." I answered.**

**"Books!" Jamie exclaimed.**

**"Yes Jamie, books! Where have you been? Who hasn't heard of Rise of the Guardians?" I asked him before I continued, "To tell you the truth Jamie, It was also the movie I watched before ending up in the woods. I would have thought you would have known Rise of the guardians since you mentioned them but you haven't watched it?" I asked yet, another question. **

**"No we haven't, if we had known about this movie, we would have already watched it and read the books." Sophie told me, as Jamie slowly got out of his shock.**

**"That was...unexpected..." Jamie said still coming to terms with it.**

**This time I gave him a look "Unexpected?" I asked.**

**This time he just shook his head. "You ditched the question, I was asking. Do you believe in them?" He asked me.**

**I tilted my head "Believe in them?" I questioned.**

**"The Guardians" he said as if it was a normal conversation.**

**I hesitated. 'Did I believe in them? I mean sure, yes, I wish they were real, but ever since my mom broke my heart when I was twelve telling me they were not real. It just broke my heart.' I thought about it before I started thinking again, 'My dad told me when I was 11 and I didn't believe him. I tried to keep my hope in then, but I just lost it.' I looked down at the seven-year-old Sophie as I was thinking about this. **

'**If I said, they were not real. It was probably going to break her heart but I need to answer truthfully right?' I questioned to myself. I can tell Jamie was completely serious by the look he gave me. **

* * *

**I took this scene out, because Jamie asked Tala, about the Guardians way to quick.**

**Well that's all for now Believers!**

**You're Writers,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**

**Lastly, our Anonymous friend**

**Keep on Howling, Meowing and Read on!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow…**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sleepy, Sandy Girl

**Title: **The Land of No Return

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend:**

**Thank you for waiting. I do not have an account but I will still try to get you the chapters, I write fast. This is also my first writing. I started two Fan Fictions' in my lifetime. Both I have not finished and will not post, but today I will be entertaining you with this story. **

**EndlessWolves:**

**Hello here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Keep on howling, meowing, favoring, reviewing and following! This is my friend's first writing on here! So I guess it is a collaboration of three now. This chapter however does have some of Lolanice's writing inside of this chapter and a little bit of my writing to but only for the story to make more sense. I still went along the plot line. The writing and plot of this chapter officially came from our friend though.**

**PS: Sorry about the lateness of chapters, it has been a busy summer. Just went to the** **Dominican Republic for summer break vacation, and now we are back at School! Therefore, things should pick up a little bit because we see each other during lunchtime to talk about where the story is going. Keep on reading though!**

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! I would like to thank EndlessWolves and our guest friend for writing this chapter. In the end, it is both her and my ideas for this chapter! I would also like thank EndWolf, for editing and viewing the chapter... Thanks to everyone, and as always keep on meowing, howling and read on!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own ROTG in any form, sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Replies: ****None**

**Writer: ****EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend**

**Editor: ****EndlessWolves**

**Extra: ****Lolanice**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sleepy, Sandy Girl

* * *

-_? ?-_

* * *

I had been cutting wood for a warm fire outside of my house when I saw a girl running trying to get to somewhere; at first, I did not think anything about it, before she collapsed in the snow. I gasped and I dropped my axe that I was using to cut the wood and started to run over to her before I put her to sleep with some sand.

'_How that was possible you may ask? Well that is a whole other story.'_

I then picked her up, and brought her inside my house and laid her on a couch with a small blanket and ran back outside and finished chopping the wood. When I thought that was enough. I put the axe away, leaning it on the railing beside the door, carried the wood inside the house, and put the logs in the fireplace.

I took some paper and lighted the fire with a lighter, with nothing else to do; I leaned on the wall, waiting for this strange girl to wake up.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. She looked exhausted even though she was sleeping.  
I wondered 'If she was the girl that Manny was talking of. Where is the other one? She looked around sixteen. This would be an age where most would stop believing in magic and dreams. I guess I am going to find out.' I thought as I closed my eyes thinking about the past, and a forgotten memory resurfaced in my mind.

I then thought about the prophecy and while doing so I fell asleep standing up.

'_The Wolf and the Snow will come to this world, making the companions complete but darkness is by every corner. The Wolf will be, stolen and the Snow will go through a journey. The real world is coming and the Companions and Guardians will be the last hope.'_

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)-_

* * *

I could not feel the wind anymore from running. My whole body was numb, my legs, my arms. I could not feel anything. I was staring into darkness. I knew I was, knocked out even though I appeared unconscious all the way.

'_Was this the end?'_ I thought to myself.

I wanted to pry my eyes open but as much as I tried, I could not. Then as if my some miracle, my eyes snapped open. I looked around; I was sitting on a bed covered with warm blankets with my legs, and feet, tucked up to my chest.

I slowly got up into a sitting position onlyto see a young girl around fourteen standing there sleeping. She was pale skinned with golden, blond hair that was long and curly. She had light pink lipstick on her lips and she had golden sand colored nail polish, on her nails. She was also wearing a golden sandy outfit dress with moccasins made out of golden sand on her feet. Then suddenly, she woke up as her sandy golden eyes stared right at me.

'She was covered in the golden sand color!' I yelled inside of my head.

I then thought back to the movie that Tala and me, was watching before this whole mess started…

_Rise of the Guardians_

The more I looked at her the more she started to look like Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams. She looked so much like him.

* * *

-_? ?-_

* * *

While I was sleeping, I sensed someone was waking up. My eyes slowly snapped open to see the strange girl staring at me.

"My names Tina Coin… what's your name?" I asked her.

The girl responded saying, "I am Lola Snow. I'm trying to find my friend. I heard I was around Burgess Pennsylvania..." she trailed off unsure.

I shook my head, "You must be hungry. We will talk later and ill try to help you find your friend after you eat." I say heading to the kitchen before Lola could say anything else.

I just knew she was the girl, the look in her eyes just told me. Not only that, but her friend could be the wolf she was talking about. She seems so confused and her last name is Snow, which only fits my suspicion.

I grabbed a cup and a dish and turned on the microwave and I emerged some minutes after, I had hot chocolate, Mac, and cheese on a plate in my hands. I then walked over and laid them down on a small table beside the couch.

I smiled at Lola again, "Here you go, eat up." I said to her.

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)- _

* * *

The girl then became silent as I started to finish my Mac and cheese and continued to sip my warm hot chocolate. She then asked me a weird question.

"How's Burgess Virginia?" Tina asks.

I looked at her wonderingly.' Did she know I was not from here? She must know but how!' I yelled inside of my head. I stopped sipping my hot chocolate, keeping it in my hands to keep them warm.

'Wait, now that I think about it. There is no Burgess Pennsylvania. Only…' I continued to think before my eyes went wide with realization.

"How did you know?" I stuttered, thinking about the old woman that said that I was miles away from Burgess Pennsylvania. I stared at her as if she was out of her mind!

Tina then responded by showing me a movie cover…

I slowly moved in closely to examine it. I was shocked and held my hands to my lips, gasping in realization. In her hand was Rise of the guardians... The movie we had just watched before Tala and me disappeared from her house.

"Wait..." I said looking at her concernedly.

"Does that mean I am..." before I could finish my sentence however she finished the sentence off for me.

"Rise of the guardian's world? Yes!" she said cheerfully but she had that look in her eyes that she was worried as well.

My brain however could not process this much information and before I knew it. I was back in darkness again.

'_How was I ever going to get back home from this animation world?'_

* * *

**That is all for now!**

**Keep on Howling and Meowing!**

**Keep Reviewing,** _**favoring,**_** following and Reading on!**

**Your writers,**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's friend**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**


	6. Chapter 5: The Guardians!

**Title:** The Land of No Return

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Lolanice: **

**Hey guys! Can you guess who the writer of chapter 5 is? That is right people, me! I would like to thank EndWolf, and my friend for joining in, because it is faster with three, and three is better than one! I cannot wait to be finished! I hope your enjoying these chapters, and you are not waiting too long! Anyways, keep on Meowing, Howling, and Read on!  
**

**EndlessWolves: **

**Another chapter, another day! Hello guys, and welcome to the next chapter. I added some dialogue in this chapter, but it is still pretty much Lola's chapter. Thank you for favoring, and all that, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**EndWolf's and Lolanice's friend:**

**Keep on Howling and Meowing from a good friend!**

* * *

**Replies:**** None at this time! (Keep reviewing. :3)  
Writer: Lolanice  
Editor (Extra): EndlessWolves**

**Disclaimer: Yes! We own Rise of the Guardians. Are you jealous? No we do not own Rise of the Guardians...but we can keep dreaming can't we? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Guardians!**

* * *

_-Lolanice (Lola Snow)-_

* * *

My green eyes snapped open.

I woke up in the same place as last time when I fell unconscious. Thoughts rushed through my mind. I quickly wanted to fall asleep and forget about everything that has happened, but my eyes did not close shut no matter how hard I tried.

Tina, in all her glory, stared at me and smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad I had awakened. She then started talking to me in a calm yet, soothing voice.

"Don't be afraid, child! " She said with a big smile as she stood over me.

"You are safe with the Companion of Dreams!" She continued.

'I wonder if she's a morning person?' I thought inwardly to myself, and chuckled silently despite the situation, but by then I registered what she had just said.

I cried out, "Companion of Dreams?"

I tried to spring out of the bed, only to get pushed, gently back down, by her soft warm hand that reminded me of walking barefoot on a beach.

"Stay down." she said reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

I then obeyed her and stayed on the bed unmoving.

'It wasn't like she was going to listen to me otherwise right?' I thought to myself as she told me to get some rest and she would take me somewhere safe.

I knew I probably should not trust her like any other normal person, but I just felt as if I could trust her. I then laid my head down and the last thing I had seen was a flash of gold and that I lying on golden soft sand.

* * *

_-Tina Coin-_

* * *

I had to get her to the Guardians,

I wanted to show them that she might just be part of the prophecy, and of course, the rest of the Companions should be notified, as soon as possible. I then put her on a stream, thick line of golden sand, and flew her to the North Pole.

During that time, a few moments later, she awoke again soon later on the way to the North Pole, but something was different though. Something that just confirmed my suspicions on her bring in the prophecy. Lola's eyes before had been green, but now her eyes were an icy blue colour. I knew right then that the darkness was soon arriving, and not just any darkness, a war.

'No one deserved this' I thought as I sighed. I tightened my hand into a fist just thinking about my mother, that I have not even met. 'The only way I know her is through stories' I frowned as I thought about that statement before I shook my head, 'No, I was going to avenge my mother's death and Riana's too. I will not let the darkness win.' I thought at my final conclusion and I knew at that moment, that I made a promise to myself.

Luckily, Lola did not see my struggle, as I carefully told her to relax. She closed her blue eyes once again, and rested.

Finally, we were met at are destination. Snow hills and beautiful snowflakes fell to the ground on this cold winter wonderland.

I shook my head, 'Jack's done it this time,' I thought as I smiled.

The real prize in this scene however, was a bright red and brown workshop.

The workshop of North's was just beautiful, and still is too this day. There it sat on a cliff full of snow. It was as if the workshop was inside, and a part of the snow cliff itself.

As I flew closer, I found a window that was always open. I put my fingers on the hatches and slid the window open with little difficulty. I then slowly picked up Lola off my dream sand from outside and climbed in the window to get inside. The minute my feet touched the ground, wonder flew through the air.

I ducked as a flying toy car flew right towards me. When the flying toy car was gone, I straightened myself up, and looked around the workshop. It does not matter if I been here before. This place is still amazing as the last time.

The whole place pretty much had redness to it. There were tables and tables of yetis working, and were walking in the hallways of the workshop. I wonder how they can figure out there way around this crazy maze, and of course, the elves were there as well. The big globe sat in the front of the middle of the room near the meeting table with bright flashing golden lights.

As I continued looking around the Workshop in amazement, I saw North, the yetis that were grey and brown all over and of course…The troublemaking elves in red pointy hats just a few paces ahead of me. I gave a polite wave to everyone and sat down at the meeting table as North came over to greet me.

North was not like how many kids, or adults describe him. If they only knew, he had tattoos of Naughty and Nice on his arms. He was Russian, and a fairly nice guy with his red shirt, white beard, black pants, and blue eyes. He had boots and his sleeves, and bottom of his shirt rolled up just a tiny bit.

"Tina, it's nice to see you!" North said happily, "Haven't seen you in a while." North bellowed.

I smiled, "It's great to be back North, but unfortunately...we have a problem..." I told him.

North blinked, as he looked at the child that was now in my arms. He pointed to the child, and asked me a question.

"Who's that?" He said staring at the girl in complete wonder.

I closed my eyes, and breathed, "Her name is Lola Snow..." I said as I opened my eyes and stared at North.

"North I think she might be the Snow. I think she might be part of…" I added before I trailed off, already, knowing that North probably already got the answer.

"The Prophecy…" North whispered before he shook his head.

"Why do you think she might be a part of it?" he asked me.

"I'll explain when the others get here." I told him.

North nodded, he walked over to the globe and twisted the leaver as he sends colorful lights all across the globe with the northern lights and sends a message to the other Guardians, and sits down in the chair beside me.

I turned to North as I said, "We are going to have to try to contact the Companions as soon as the Guardians get here. They're going to need to here this."

North's eyes sparked. Which caused my eyes to roll over at him. I knew he was probably thinking about Noel….

Noel was a part of my group. The Companions, Anyway just to keep the story short we help protect the Guardians, of our choice me with Sandy, Noel with North and Jay with Tooth, and we also protect the Guardians centers, Wonder, Dreams and Memories. However, at this moment of time there is no Companion that protects Hope or Fun.

There used to be a Companion of Hope named Riana, but she died and well there has not been one since. I'm the Companion of Dreams, but I wasn't always one. I took after my mother Diana Dreams, who was the Companion of Dreams before she died, alongside Riana.

Now there is just the three of us, Noel Clause, the Companion of Wonder but known to the world better as Ms. Clause. Jay Moments, the Companion of Memories, and me, the Companion of Dreams, of course!

In annoyance, I said, "North!"

North chuckled, "yes, yes I hear you. We will find way to contact the Companions." North told me.

"Thank you." I said as I ended the conversation.

The other Guardians soon arrived as Bunny walked into the main room muttering about bloody colds, as he walked over to the fireplace, and rubbed his furry bluish arms trying to get warm before looking over at North, glaring at him, but not noticing I was there.

"This better be good North, you're lucky Easter just passed." Bunny told North.

Bunny was the Easter bunny. He had grayish, bluish, and white fur all over him, along with some dark gray markings that I learned were Pooka markings from his Tribe, but he does not really talk about it that much.

With his long ears, feet, and round tail, that pretty much summed him up, but we also can't forget his green eyes, or his gear wrapped around his shoulder, and arms. As anyone would say, "Watch out!" the bunny is not cuddly but inside he is, but don't tell him that!

"Don't look at me! It's not my belly this time." North told Bunny, as he gestured to me, and the girl that I put on the chair beside me while Bunny was complaining about colds.

Bunny blinked his green eyes at me, "Tina?" he said dumbfounded.

I just smiled, and waved at him as Tooth zipped in the room.

"North I came as fast I could! Did Pitch come back?" Tooth asked North.

I shook my head as Tooth rambled that sentence out. There she goes jumping to conclusions.

Tooth, the only female in the Guardians group had feathers all over her in different shades of blue, green, and yellow. The only place that had no feathers was her human white skin on her hands, and half of her face.

She had beautiful see through wings that flapped a mile per minute, and is always off the ground. She also had a yellow, golden feather that was placed on top of her forehead. She also had purple eyes.

"Not yet. Here for another reason, Toothy." He told her as her purple amethyst eyes danced to me.

"Tina! It has been so long! How are you?" Tooth asked me as her fairies smiled at me and waved.

I asked her, "Good what about you?"

She smiled, and said, "Oh! I am doing fine and-"before she could finish her train of thought. She got sidetracked by another fairy, and started to speak so fast mentioning words about Sectors and street names. That I just lost focus.

That is when golden sand that was not mine flew into the room. I smiled and stood up. It has been a while since I saw dad, so do not blame me for being excited.

Dad then entered the room.

Sandy was completely the opposite of me. Despite being my dad he had golden sand all wrapped around him. Even his face and hands had a golden tint to it. His golden hair is whipped up, as if he has been in the wind for a while.

He was also a person who did not speak, but my father did tell me stories of when he used to, with his sand to communicate. Therefore, he was not born mute as my dad always says, "He, my mother, and I were shooting stars!"

His golden eyes raced across the room before he found my golden eyes. He smiled at me, floated over to me, and hugged me as I hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you too dad." I told him.

He then moved away from me, patted my shoulder and nodded at me, still smiling. It did not matter if he chose not to talk, or not. I just know that him being here with me with his smiles, showed me he loved me in a father, daughter type deal.

It was couple of moments afterwards, Bunny snorted and said, "Bloody Frostbite late again." Bunny grumbled as he crossed his arms, as soon as he said that Jack came in, flying into the workshop through the open window I opened, when I got here.

Jack Frost is the only Guardian that never had a Companion. He is new to the Guardians by a couple of years and is the only teenager in the Guardians group. He is pretty much the next person after the elves, with a troublemaking attitude.

He had white hair, and very pale skin. He had blue eyes and a blue sweater with frosty markings on it. He also had brown pants, and was barefooted, and he always carried around a wooden brown staff with frost wrapped around it.

Jack Frost immediately noticed the girl and did not take his eyes off her. 'He acted as if he just got shot by cupid's arrow and was already in love. Like seriously do Companions and Guardians fall in love that fast?' I thought as I shook my head before my eyes narrowed 'or at least I think she's a new Companion.' I added as an afterthought.

He asked a similar question to North, "Who's that?" He said swirling his staff around and making icy snowflake patterns on the meeting table with his so-called staff, as he got close.

Just as I was about to answer the reason why everyone is here, she woke up.

* * *

_-Lola (Lola Snow) –_

* * *

I finally woke up at what felt, to be like 4 to 5 hours. I then looked around and noticed I was on a chair. I froze as I saw Jack Frost, and gave a soft sigh. This immediately gained the attention of everyone in the room.

I smiled to everyone and opened my mouth with a friendly hello. The sandy girl looked confused as if she was waiting for something, or me to scream, but I had to face reality though. I was in the 'Guardian's World.'

'Wouldn't Tala want to see this.' I thought to myself before I thought back to the words from the past. The last words I heard before I got here, when I was still at Tala's house.

'_No escape.'_

'_It does not have to.'_

'Does that mean someone is trying to tell us something, to warn us about something?' I thought as I closed my eyes and when I opened them, there was a flash of white, and a teenage boy, roughly my age maybe even younger, and a girl around eight years old appeared.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He only wore a white T-shirt, which were ruffled and black pants that he probably put on before going to sleep. He was also barefoot which gave me the impression that he was asleep.

The girl had golden hair that was a little bit of a mess and bright green eyes that reminded me of Bunny. She also wore purple Pajamas, and was barefoot as well. This meant that I was right; they were asleep but not anymore.

The boy started to yell and panic about something to the Guardians as Jack walked over and comforted him, and the girl just stood beside him looking worriedly at her brother.

'What was he, mumbling about?' I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes in confusion at the situation.

Then a voice rang clear in the Workshop.

"_Tala!"_

All I could hear was a name. Her name...

**Tala Wolf.**

Thoughts over controlled my head, 'Tala? Was she ok? What is happening? Where was she?' Thoughts after thoughts raced in my mind as I slowly drifted back into darkness once again because of my override of thoughts...

'I really need to stop doing this.' Was my last thought before I was completely in the world of oblivion.

* * *

_-Tina Coin- _

* * *

I was surprised the girl did not scream or do something she might regret later down the road.

'Wasn't she terrified?' I questioned to myself as she then gave a soft sigh and said "Hi" to everyone around the room.

Everything went silent until a teenage boy, and a small, puny girl popped out of no-where and the boy started to panic to the Guardians, as Jack walked over and comforted him. The girl remained silent not saying a word and had a worried look on her face.

At first, it was hard to tell what he was saying, but then I caught on soon enough, and found out, a strange girl around nineteen was kidnapped. I found out the girls name is 'Tala Wolf' and someone that looked a lot like Pitch Black kidnapped her.

The boy also said he needed help but I already had a feeling about what happened. The only person that looks like Pitch Black himself is Secra Black, but she has been off the Companions and Guardians grid for years!

The Guardians had a silent conversation without me and already seemed to have made up their mind about finding this girl but I was in a completely different world.

I was thinking about 'The Prophecy.'

'_The Wolf and the Snow?'_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at Lola at that second, and noticed that she had fallen back asleep. I took a deep breath and let my thoughts roam, 'Sure, her last name is Snow, and all but is she really a connection to all of this like I was thinking, and what about this kidnapped girl, Tala Wolf?' I thought as I looked at the globe with the glittering golden lights before my eyes widened as I realised the full situation of what was happening.

'_Is this a connection to the prophecy and could the Wolf and Snow really help us or are we all doomed to fail?'_

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**Here is a deleted Scene!**

**Deleted Scene: Ending Chapter 5: The Guardians! **

* * *

_**-Lola (Lola Snow) –**_

* * *

**S****uddenly the Guardians panicked, and talked so fast that I could not understand what they were trying to say. 'What was going on?' My thoughts yelled at me.**

* * *

_**-Tina Coin- **_

* * *

**I was surprised the girl did not scream** **or do something she might regret later down the road.**

'**Wasn't she terrified?' I thought as she then gave a soft sigh, and said, "Hi to everyone around the room.**

**Everything went silent until the Guardians talked extremely fast but I could not understand them. **

**"Someone's been kidnapped!" North said feeling his belly. **

**"I sense the vibrations!" Bunnymund said, hopping up and down. **

**Then Sandy, my father, put an exclamation mark over his head. **

**Then they all started to shout, well except Sandy and me, "Tala Wolf, Has been kidnapped!" I stopped and stared at them in confusion.**

**I thought 'The Wolf?'****I then stared at Lola, and thought 'The Snow?' **

'**Was this all coming true? Or was it a terrible nightmare Pitch Black has trapped us in?'**

* * *

**This scene is taken out because of confusment issues, so we decided to explore more on the ending of this chapter.**

**Well that is all for now!**

**Your writers,**

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's Friend (Anonymous)**

**Keep on Reading, Meowing and Howling!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	7. Chapter 6: The History of the Companions

**Title: The Land of No Return**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**EndlessWolves:**

**Hello there, this is another installment of The Land of No Return; normally I would switch to Tala's point of view. To readers out there I bet your wondering how she is fairing? Well I cannot say much but Tala's story is going to be out on hold for a while after this one chapter is done. Please keep in mind that I have not read the books or any history about how the golden ages and dark ages work. This is my take on it in the past, so sorry if it is not the same as the books and I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Well, happy reading!**

**Lolanice: **

**I am so stoked for this chapter…It is filled with fillers and History of the Companions. EndlessWolves also make it, so you know it has to be good and long. When she showed me it, it was at least 20 pages long! Okay enough of my boring talk…Review, Read, Meow and Howl on!**

**Lolanice and EndlessWolves friend (Anonymous):**

**This chapter is a roar.**

* * *

**Reply(s):**

**Shiori Kudo****-**

**EndlessWolves: **

_**(I already know that Lolanice probably already answered your questions but for the sake of the story, here are my responses.)**_

**Yeah, there is going to be a couple of prophecies in this story. The one that you are referring to is about Tala. What it means is that if Tala does not find hope or true happiness in her life, she is going to fall into an unloving environment. To sum up the point, if Tala fails to find this hope, and happiness, Tala and Lola are going to end up on different journeys in life. Lola will not have Tala in her life if Tala fails to find it.**

**Oh yes, your right, the Companions do have a romantic ship connection with their guardian (Except Tina Coin, and Sandman, unless you count that as a father to daughter relationship.) In this chapter, you are going to have a better understanding about the Companions, and what they do.**

**How to pronounce the names? Exactly how they sound:**

**Tala is T-ahh-laa**

**Lola is Low-laa or Low-laa-nice for Lolanice**

**I know you did not ask for this, but I messed up on Tina's pronounced all the time so,**

**Tina is Teen-agh**

**I hope that explained things, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or anything in this story, other then the plot and my characters. **

**Writer (Editor): EndlessWolves**

**Extra: None**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The History of the Companions**

* * *

In the Universe, there was one creator. In this world, a moon was up in the sky watching down on us.

However, there are also the ones who watch in the shadows waiting until they were ready to pounce. These were the times where anything could happen.

They were not created; they were always there from the beginning of the start of the world.

Danger was wrapping up the land and soon.

However, the thing was there was no world; there was simply nothing but a blank world.

The Creator had an idea to make this one world less lonely and created a happy place with beings such as humans and animals.

The darkness seeing what the creator was doing, took its chance and gave darkness to the world.

This is why the world is tainted. Things can be happy one moment and dark the next. A big balance to even things out: Good vs. Evil, Darkness vs. Light; that was all there was until that fateful day.

Kozmotis Pitchiner was guarding the Fearlings. He wore a black uniform of some sort with black hair and the kindest brown eyes. He also wore a locket around his neck that he brought everywhere. Inside the locket was his precious daughter and he made sure no one could touch it. He was the General of the Galaxies, the Protector of the Golden Ages and a great father. No one would ever imagine what happened next. The Feelings that he was guarding were servants to the darkness that the moon apprehended. When the darkness was, caught, the people were overjoyed not even knowing that there was other darkness waiting to get them.

However, no matter how much the other darkness has tried to free the Fearlings and put darkness into people's hearts. The moon would shine them away, getting energy from the people's happiness.

Thus, the Golden Age was created.

Nevertheless, as years went by, people started taking things for granted. They did not know the difference anymore between the bad or the good. It was oblivion, a peace heaven and the creator wanted it that way as he looked down on his people that he called children.

They should not have to worry about the bad just the good but the creator also knew that darkness was needed, in order for the beings to learn but as hard as he could he kept the golden age.

Ever since the moon shined that day people started talking about beliefs, and why they were there in the first place. This was now a time of confusion for man and soon woman.

People believed the Creator was God, a lot of them did, but there were the others that noticed the light of the moon and they dubbed the creator, The Man in the Moon.

No matter what they believed in it did not matte because, little did they know they believed in the same person.

The darkness knowing too except defeat, did not go away until its last breath and as the days went on, the darkness grew stronger. They stayed in the shadows of forests, and places where the beings and The Man in the Moon, would least expect, waiting for their chance to return once more.

And, return they did, they kept an eye on the Golden Age General: Pitchiner Black and learned more about him, his Wife and daughter. He was a loving father and the greatest general that served to the moon and back and the darkness knew that.

Yet the darkness waited… They could not leave the dark, and go out into the sunny mornings but they also could not leave into the night because the moons rays would catch them.

Therefore, they waited for the day on once a blue moon for the eclipse.

When the moon was out and the sky was Pitch Black, they made their move to the Fearlings cage. Knowing they couldn't yet free their friend because no darkness could get in or out the hard way; when they tried to free them. They told the Fearlings the secret about one of the Golden Age guards that has been guarding them 24 seven.

Kozmotis Pitchiner however was not seen at this event because the darkness distracted him away from the cage and by the time he turned around the dark creatures by the cage were gone.

The Fearlings chuckled to themselves, as tonight they would finally be free.

Pitchiner, took back his post and looked down at his hand where a locket was dangling from his fingers before the sound of his daughter caught his attention.

A young female voice shouted, "Daddy!"

The Golden General spun around and saw his daughter in the cage.

"Emily!" He shouted.

And just like that, letting fear take over him for the sake of his daughter. He opened the cages to free his daughter, not even stopping to think how his daughter ended up inside, because like any father, they would risk everything to save their children.

However, the Fearlings took that chance and freed out of the cage. Kozmotis daughter disappeared and they chuckled again before they launched at their first pray in decades since the start of the Golden Ages.

Suddenly, the darkness caught on to their idea, and gave power to the Fearlings then to change this Golden General into something he is not. Something corrupted and that he would forget everything about his past. They named him Pitch Black after the Pitch Black sky. However, no one noticed the white bright star that shined over ahead.

Pitch became dark, he wore a robe as dark as night and ended on the ground that you could not even see where his shoes were. His skin the most deathly grey and his yellow and silver eyes flashed through the darkness. Hair as black as the Fearlings and a scythe as dark as everything else, he was no longer the loving father and husband. He was cold and dark.

Fear soon went over the people…

The wife seeing her turned husband that now ruled on fear found their daughter and shook her awake.

The wife was known as Lady Pitchiner, she had a daughter and a loving husband once upon a time. Her hair was dark brown along with her eyes as she looked around the house with worry.

"Emily!" The mom shouted.

"Hmm, what is it? Where's dad?" Emily asked her mom.

Emily Jane Pitchiner had long black hair and brown eyes. She was just a kid and so young from the dangerous world, with her brown shirt and dark brown pants she seemed so innocent especially when she was waking up.

"No time to explain my dear child...you have a great destiny ahead of you. Promise to do me proud." The mother said to her daughter.

Emily looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked her mother.

"Promise me!" The mother shouted at her daughter as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Emily frowned. "I promise." She said.

The mother hugged her daughter before she nodded and said, "Listen to me. Whatever you do, do not look back okay. Keep running don't come back for me or..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she added. "Or your father." She told her.

"But why?" Emily asked.

"There's no time to explain now follow me, you must find the light of the moon only its rays can help you now." She told her.

As the world grew darker. The mother had to stay behind and fight the darkness Kozmotis Pitchiner would have done, so she fought and distracted the darkness, as her daughter ran away, further from the chaos and destruction…and her own parents.

By the time she was far away, she breathed slowly and that was when she dared to look back. Tears slipped by her cheeks but she wiped them away with her sleeve.

_"Come with me."_ A male voice that she heard in her head said.

Emily turned around to see a boy around fourteen and seemed to be almost as if he was glowing and could over throw any darkness. He had white hair and the pale green eyes. He seemed to be only wearing armor.

"Was that you?" Emily asked the boy.

The boy nodded and held out his hand for Emily to take.

"Who are you?" Emily asked before she took his hand.

The boy smiled and said without opening his mouth.

_"Nightlight, Guider of the Moon_." He told her.

They finally grabbed hands and they dissipated in a bright light.

In this world, there was no nature. There were no natural disasters known as blizzards and snow. There were no rains but meanwhile the earth was always a fresh green.

In addition, Emily Jane became Mother Nature. When she became older, she became the first human being ever to meet, The Man in the Moon in person.

Mother Nature, formally known as Emily Jane Pitchiner was a tall-cloaked woman and she acted with wisdom beyond her age. She was beautiful to anyone who saw her and her black hair, if possible became even longer. Her clothing almost seemed to be made out of clouds as her brown eyes no longer innocent stared over the whole world.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"Help this world." He told her.

Emily only agreed to become Mother Nature however, as long as she didn't get in the way with her turned father and the guardians. She could not stand to face the man who resembled so much of the person she loved after The Man in the Moon explained everything.

The Man in the Moon was known to the world as just what he was, a bright orb moon in the sky, but he was more than just that. He was actually a real person named Tsar Lunar XII or even known as Manny or MIM by most. He was the oldest Guardian and had the most wisdom any one could wish to have. He swore to protect the children of the earth from the nightmares.

Being the last Lunar of his family, that were killed by the darkness. He kept watch on the moon looking down on the earth. He wore black shoes and golden clothing with a red tie. He seemed to be balled but had one golden strip of hair that curled on the end. His eyes were bright brown and Mother Nature was the witness to declare what he looked like.

However, The Man in the Moon was not satisfied as he longed after his lost General now long gone. Even with the help of Mother Nature giving the land life. The moon tried to help the people and animals with no such luck and this is what became the dark ages.

To help with this, after Nightlight took Mother Nature to Manny, he travelled the world until he found a girl named Katherine at Santoff Claussen with a couple of other children there.

Santoff Claussen was a safe place, since the world was filled with darkness and fear. Ombric brought children to Santoff Claussen so they could be safe from the Fearlings and Darkness. He couldn't save all of the children but he did his best to safe the most he could, and Katherine was one of those girls being the oldest one there.

Katherine was a sweet girl with auburn hair and grey eyes and she seemed to always wear a snow coat for the cold outside. The only father she had was her adopted father Ombric , and her best friend soon became Nightlight; and it all started when he first met her.

On her desk was paper and papers of writings and stories. Manny decided that it would be a great idea to create stories to help the people feel like there is something out there in life, and Katherine agreed to become the storyteller and Nightlight from then on decided to defend her.

It was dark after some time. People started to become afraid of everything. People were in hunger and desperate. Wars broke out and sadness went through the land but in a galaxy far away, a star broke into a million tiny pieces and landed on this world.

The Man in the Moon feeling saddened by the broken star gave life to the long lost star, the forth immortal was born, and what is now known today, as the second oldest Guardian since he could never be older as Manny of course.

In the world there were four immortals, he created, gave power and wisdom to Ombric, Nightlight, Mother Nature and now the Sandman. Other then, The Man in the Moon himself and the darkness, that was a completely different story including Pitch Black.

His friends called the Sandman as Sandy but he was also known as Sanderson Mansnoozie. There was golden sand wrapped all around him and his brown eyes stared at Manny as he explained things. His face and hands had an almost golden skin tone and his golden hair stood up in every direction. Golden sand images floated on top of his head deciding to stay silent for the world.

He told Sandman about this world, how lonely it was, and how kids and adults would be in pain each night. The Sandman agreed to help The Man in the Moon for he had a dept to pay for saving his life. Therefore, the long lost wishing star helped the people of this world and tried to make people sleep peacefully.

_Dreams_

Right at that moment the darkness knew something was wrong.

However, the darkness wouldn't give up that easily and the darkness fought the dreams with nightmares.

After all, what is there a balance for, without the others?

That was when Pitch truly gained his title of King of Nightmares...

Manny knowing it wasn't enough called forth Nicholas St. North, a bandit thief that once led a gang of thieves, to help them. The only reason he no longer led the gang is because, some of them betrayed him while the others who stayed loyal died trying to protect him.

North was young and skilled; he had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore blue fabric around him and black boots. He also had a big long red jacket and wore a big black hat on his head. With his twin, swords on hand it seemed no one could stop him from his goals.

In return, Manny promised that he wouldn't have to steal anymore and he could instead bring the very thing to children that he wished as a child.

_Wonder._

Not only that but his comrades that have fallen behind him, and passed away, will live on in the elves.

So Nicholas became North, but more known to the world as Santa Clause. He brought toys and Wonder to the world, to children everywhere.

North instead of having brown hair had a white beard. His black hat still worn on him when he was younger. He wore a red shirt, blue pants and a red jacket with brown fluffy fur at the ends. His arms were covered in tattoos in "Naughty" and "Nice." His blue eyes shined with Wonder as he thought up new ideas for the children of the world.

Ombric Shalazar, founder of _Santoff Claussen_ and a powerful wizard and mentor to two people, one of them was his adopted daughter Katherine and soon North. He was caring to those who met him. He has a long white beard, white brushy eyebrows and wore a long robe and hat. In his hand, he had a staff.

He also knew tons of potions and he decided to become North's Mentor, and helped North to become who he is now, when Ombric thought he was ready...

North brought wonder to the air, took charge over_ Santoff Claussen_, North and Sandy worked as a team, and Ombric returned to his studies in the Atlantis, but it was not enough, and the darkness of Nightmares fought against dreams and Wonder with its very force.

Manny saw how they were working together and got an idea that would banish the nightmares once and for all.

At first it was two but it became three soon enough. He found a little girl that was a part of the Punjam Hy Loo.

Toothiana known to Tooth by most was a little girl with her light brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore colorful fabric everywhere and was often barefoot as she ran though human towns. She was normal and a mortal girl and she often laughed with the other kids in the village.

He looked everywhere for a third possible member to help against the evil and when he saw her. He knew she was the one.

She wanted a chance to help her kingdom against the darkness and when Manny told her, she could have this chance. She took it even if the consensuses after we're if she took this chance she could never return to the way she was. She could no longer be with her family in Punjam Hy Loo of the Sisters of Flight but instead the Tooth fairy.

She changed to a humming bird fairy when she lost her last tooth and she changed and stopped growing older.

Toothiana was not a human girl anymore. She wore brilliantly green, yellow and blue feathers all over her but her hands and part of her face. Those were the only thing that stayed human like. She had a big golden feather on her head and she had gold feathers for earrings. Her eyes changed to a violet purple, pink. Her new wings flapped so fast like a humming bird did, that all you could see were flashes of different colors. She also looked to be wearing golden bracelets and anklets around her wrists and ankles, and with a bright light, many versions of her spread across the globe to collect the very thing Manny wanted her to bring to the world.

_Memories_

Therefore, she did, replacing teeth with coins as she collected the teeth. When Sandy and North asked her to join them, she did without a second thought and it worked but not everything was almost at peace. She was hurt badly. People feared her, and her parents were killed, because they tried to save her out of the people's fear of her, but even so, she kept going and continued to give memories to everyone.

The darkness however wouldn't give in though…

The darkness and Pitch knew they needed to regain their strength against the trio, which Manny chose, and disappeared too far away lands, to collect more fear from other worlds. One of those worlds was the Pooka, but the darkness did much more than just fear.

They were murders and killed all of the Pooka's without them knowing what hit them or so the darkness thought because one Pooka remained standing.

Manny had got the distress signal from the Pooka Planet but he was too late and he mourned just as much as the last Pooka. He knew what it felt like to be the last of his kind. Manny was the last Lunar alive after all and when his family planet died. He swore it would not happen to others so when he saw the defeat of the Pooka Land, he knew he failed.

He failed them.

He told the Pooka, which was, named E Aster Bunnymund, that he could avenge his people. If he became the Easter Bunny and helped, protect Earth.

Bunnymund, the last survival of the Pookas was taller than an average rabbit. His long ears stayed high and alert since the day that his people have been taken. His bluish and white fur ruffled in the breeze while he held the boomerangs his father had given him when he was a young Pooka.

He wore brown strappings around his feet and his holster was wrapped, around his shoulder. While his green eyes shown pain from that simple day, where his family disappeared and that look in his eyes will never leave to the day he died, so he helped…

He helped the world that fought the same darkness the Pooka's did, and Bunnymund swore right then to protect the inhabitants of earth with one thing only.

_Hope_

When Bunnymund got to earth. He met the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause and the Sandman. The Pooka however was more of a solo fighter and it took more effort than most, for him to join them. Eventually though, they became the best of friends.

The darkness out raged that they didn't kill all the Pooka's. They brought more darkness to the world of Earth but it wasn't enough and Pitch Black was defeated, but how did that happen?

The world turned to normal, but it still wasn't the Golden Ages. The people who lived through the Dark Ages…could no longer return to their happy days and so the people became cautious.

The moon then asked Katherine to do him a huge favor, he asked Katherine to help the Guardians with Nightlight, by telling stories about North, Bunnymund, Toothiana and Sandy to the children of Earth, to keep belief in the world.

The war was deadly and the Guardians fought with their last breath, clang after clang, Katherine read stories all over the world about the Guardians, Nightlight helped the moon with the belief of the stories, and Mother Nature created life, until the world came what it is today and with that, the darkness was defeated.

Manny then gave them the promotion to become Guardians…

Nicholas St. North became the Guardian of Wonder.

Sanderson Mansnoozie became the Guardian of Dreams.

Toothiana, became the Guardian of Memories.

And…

E. Aster Bunnymund, became the Guardian of Hope.

However, that was not the whole story.

_What about Our World?_

Well, years before the movie Rise of the Guardians came out were four average characters.

Noel Clause, Companion of Wonder.

Diana Dreams, Companion of Dreams.

Jay Moments, Companion of Memories.

And…

Riana Springs, Companion of Hope.

Their story however is just a little bit different.

They were created to become the Companions of the Guardians. Their very own Protector; to strengthen the centers of the Guardians.

They were transported to a different world. The world the Guardians resided in, but they were just four normal beings once upon a time in our world.

Diana Gold, Noel Lights, Jason Shunkan and Riana Underlands.

Diana Gold had golden hair and brown eyes, she was small for her age of twenty and everyone adored and loved her. She usually wore golden or yellow shirts, declaring it was her favorite color, and a necklace that read "Dreams" on her locket that she wore around her neck. Her best friends were Noel, Jason and Riana.

Noel was an older girl by twenty-nine and she had brown hair down to her mid back. She wore red things all the time with a red shirt and blue jeans with her black shoes. Her eyes were brown and she is often seen making things in her room, much to Riana's annoyance. Her and Riana were friendly rivals and they often fought of which hobby was better. Building or Painting. However that was nothing compared to their rival Secra Soren.

Twenty-five, Jason Shunkan was the only male in the group and most females were jealous that Noel, Diana and Riana hanged out with him much to his annoyance because he did not love any of his friends. He didn't have any male friends at school because of the rumor of being a "Ladies Man" and that he may secretly be a girl. Jason didn't let it get to him though however and usually kept Noel and Riana in check during their arguments. He wore a blue shirt and a white sweater with light brown leggings. His hair was short and brown and his eyes would often change color in the light, mostly they just stayed green.

Finally, Riana Underlands. Riana was the youngest out of the group and often wore things that seemed springy even in the middle of winter. She usually always wore her pink sweater. She hated the cold but loved the colors of winter. She hated Secra the very most and her friends would often try to make sure she wouldn't lash out at her. She was not afraid to show her opinion but she was afraid of losing people. She loved to paint with a passion and often had fights with Noel about building. Other students in her class would go to her for painting lessons. She would worry about her friends constantly, and even though she was the youngest, she would defend her friends, especially Jason who was bullied on.

Nevertheless, these four individuals swore to protect the Guardians with their life, and when North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were fighting the darkness, they fought alongside them. Fighting and helping the center's the Guardians wanted to protect. They never made it in the storybooks but they were there right alongside them.

Manny knew they had great hearts, and knew they would protect their Guardian to the very end. He gave them the power to, better help, their Guardian and they never once abused them. He made them the Companions.

They were, known soon as…

Diana Dreams, Noel Clause, Jay Moments, and Riana Springs.

Diana Dreams became the lover of Sandy and her golden hair glowed everywhere. She often had golden whips in her hands and could control the very sand Sandy controls. She still wore her necklace of "Dreams" on her locket and became the translator for the Sandman. She wore a yellow shirt, glittering golden sand jacket, skinny jeans and white running shoes and her eyes were no longer brown but the richest of Golden... Soon she had a daughter named "Tina Coin."

Noel Clause was the only Companion, children around the world knew as Ms. Clause. She married North a few years later after being stuck on the Guardians world. Her eyes were blue and her hair more of a pale brown. She wore a red jacket and a blue shirt underneath with blue jeans and black shoes. She still had the wonder of making things as much as Riana for painting. They still fought like siblings continuously though. She also learned from North how to battle with a weapon such as a sword.

Jason became Jay Moments and finally to his friend's amusement he said he liked a girl. He loved Tooth and became almost as obsessive over teeth as she was. His eyes stayed the same and changed color. Much to what his name suggests. He had blue feathers all over him as well as light blue wings however if he wanted to, he could change back into a human form and back into a Blue jay. He could even become small like any other bird if he wanted too, and he helped bring memories to the world with Tooth.

Then there was Riana Springs stuck at the age of nineteen, she had long dark brown hair, brown and white long ears and a small bunny tail. Her eyes were green and she was pale skinned. She was barefoot and now had a holster around her shoulders where her boomerangs were placed. During her time in the Guardians world, she learned how to use boomerangs from her teacher Bunnymund. She wore an egg shaped necklace given to her by Bunny and she wore a purple shirt with blue shorts.

She also wore a pink sweater that was usually unzipped on her or wrapped around her waist. She often followed Bunnymund around and helped him with his Easter Runs, giving him company when he was often alone. Out of all the Guardians and Companions, she was the only one allowed to call Bunny by his former name of Aster. Soon she started realizing she was having a crush on him and her friends would often try to get them together or tease her. She still kept up her painting contest with Noel as well…but she always still worried about the danger out in the world, more so then her friends.

_And, they were the ones who fought to the very end._

The darkness sensing the upper hands of hands became furious and they found our world, The Companions world. The darkness was weak and already losing. They did not have the power anymore to destroy the Companions or our world but they could still choose another person to help the darkness.

They found Secra Soren. She was a lost teenage girl with little to no hope.

Secra Soren had light brown hair and blue eyes. She felt alone and unloved from the world. When no one was looking, her barriers would go down and she would cry herself to sleep, but to those who do see her, they see her as a nuisance. Especially, Riana Underlands and her gang. She was cold, bitter and did not know the definition of "Love" because no one ever loved her, so she bullied others because no one wanted to understand her, or become her friend, and her eyes would glare at anyone who looked her way. She wore a red sweater and grey leggings with black shoes and often acted as the most popular student in school and most people feared her as well.

Her father abused her and her mother abandoned her when she was six, because her parents argued all the time. Her father would blame her for looking just like her mother and she would wail and cry on top of her roof at six years old, crying for her mommy.

Unfortunately, her mommy never came and she became cold. Never once did the people give thought about why she became that way, or if she was misunderstood. Their answer was always…

"She is a bully, she doesn't care about anyone. She is dangerous. Stay away from her." Voices would cry out.

But, there is always a reason why the good became evil and if there was a heart for her.

Evil may just become good.

However, she had no one because no one trusted her. No one knew the whole story.

The darkness came to her soon enough and whispered into her ears.

_**"We are Family."**_

_**"We can help you get your revenge on those who never cared for you."**_

_**"If you just take the offer and join Pitch Black."**_

"Pitch Black?" Secra asked with interest.

_**"King of Fear, everyone needs Fear you see, but the world we come from is trying to chase the fear away. They don't want us. Just like how no one wants you. We understand, and if you help Pitch Black and the fear, we will be forever in your dept."**_

"They don't want you?" Secra asked.

_**"Yes, Fear is needed in everyday life as you know. We help kids to Fear danger, like not go across a road when a car is coming. We help the people Fear so they become in line, but they do not like Fear and instead they want to live in happiness all the time; living in an unrealistic world. Will you help us?"**_

Therefore, Secra took the chance, and agreed without looking back.

Secra Soren, the girl that everyone hates, but also the lost girl of our world became...

_Secra Black._

Secra Black, now had the blackest hair of midnight, and very pale skin, paler then Jack Frost making her look dead. She wore a sweater that was black with red on the edges and black leggings. She was also barefoot but it didn't matter to her. The cold was not an issue anymore. Her red eyes lit up in betrayal and revenge. If anyone would have gotten to know her before she became Secra Black, she would have been saved from this fate, but Secra was no longer a broken girl anymore.

She was not a Companion but she was the Partner of Fear.

Soon after, her and Pitch brought fear to the Guardians world.

Meanwhile, as Katherine continued to tell stories around the globe, about the Guardians, Nightlight continued to defend her with his own immortal life, but during this, they fell in love and decided whatever happened, they were going together.

When the battle started, Nightlight and the Storyteller fought against the darkness...

And as the Guardians fought Pitch.

The Companions fought Secra.

But not without a cost. A cost that made Bunny mourn, with more pain and loss, when he thought he was going to be on his own again, and the Sandman's wide eye horror that no one could forget, was on his face.

Riana Springs and Diana Dreams gone just like the sand Sandy makes and the life Bunny brings from the world, killed in that instant.

The war stopped in that second, and just when they thought the darkness was going to collapse on them.

A bright light came from Diana Dream's body and in her place was a teenage girl.

The Sandman's own daughter.

Yes, the Companions loved their Guardians very much, even if the war was going on. Diana became pregnant and when Sandy thought, he lost his love and his newborn child. He thought he lost all.

Manny could not bring Riana or Diana back but he was able to bring life back in the child. However, the baby was not like a 1-year-old child. The child was 14 years old.

_How that was possible?_

Manny knew he had no choice. He needed the daughter of Dreams to help the Sandman since Diana Dreams could no longer, and he could not do anything about the Easter Bunny's love, so he made Sandman's daughter the age to help, and he whispered to the child on his place, on the moon.

"You are Tina Coin. Daughter of Dreams. You must help your father young child, in order for a new beginning."

Therefore, Tina Coin did. She stood up where her mother disappeared from, and stepped in front of her father, Nightlight, Katherine, and the rest of the Guardians and Companions.

Tina Coin, the daughter of Sandman and Diana, stood up and breathed air in for the first time. Her pale skin tone lit up under the moonlight. Her lips were pink, her nails were golden and she wore a golden dress with moccasins on her feet. Her eyes snapped open and revealed golden eyes like her mother that Sandy loved. She outstretched her hand and golden sand lit the darkness.

Tina's legacy just began at that moment, and when the battle ended. Sandy promised to care for her. He heard the same words Manny told her and from that moment on, Tina Coin continued Diana Dreams journey. She became Tina Coin, Companion of Dreams and Daughter of Diana Dreams, and Sanderson Mansnoozie.

After that, Nightlight decided to become human for Katherine. He left being immortal, and became mortal to be with her because he loved her. Katherine refused the offer to become immortal, and so they lived the rest of their mortal lives safe and happy and a few years later, they married off and later, passed away.

This lead to heartbreak to everyone who knew the couple, especially North, because he had grown fond of Katherine. However, they knew the two were happy with their life given.

However, as years passed... There was still no Companion of Hope and Bunny began his journey alone again, without anyone in the warren with him but the eggs.

The only action that he had during that time period was Easter of 68, the one Jack Frost, accidentally created a blizzard.

The Jack Frost that was seen in the blizzard wore a brown cape, and brown pants with brown wrappings near his feet. He wore a white shirt and a brown type of vest underneath it. Everything was frosted over, including his staff. He had blue eyes and white hair. However, he looked different as the years passed.

Jack during the time was only around for three hundred years. So therefore, he wasn't in the first battle with Pitch Black. He was, formerly known as Jackson Overland. The brother of his sister and the brown haired, brown-eyed brother with his brown pants and brownish cape, saving her with his trusty staff, and fell into the depths of the lake himself.

Jack Frost was now a white haired boy with the bluest eyes anyone could see for miles, and if you looked close enough, you would see a snowflake pattern in them. Still wearing his brown pants from that day and the same staff, he used to save his sister.

The only difference though, was that everything was lightly frosted over, and his skin tone was no longer human warm flesh but instead pale and he wore a blue sweater and was still barefoot.

It was no wonder he became the Guardian of Fun. He helped the children, his first believer and the Guardians, and that proved every right that he was a Guardian.

When Pitch Black did come back however, the Companions were not present during the epic battle against Pitch and the new Guardian. They knew their Guardians would do just fine without them as they continued to search the world as normal living humans in the Guardians world. Protecting the humans that way, while the Guardians protected the children immortally.

This was not to say the Companions were no longer immortal or powerless now, but their powers and immortally were just hidden, as the Guardians fought Pitch with Jack. They also continued their search for not just helping the kids of the world, but as well as searching for a possible Companion member of the long lost Hope, and the new Fun.

No one knew what happened to Secra though during this time as she seemed to just have disappeared and Pitch didn't even mention her once, during the Guardians battle with Jack and him.

When the battle was over, the Companions met the very Jack Frost at North's Workshop. That was when they received the prophecy.

_"Snow and the Wolf is coming, darkness is coming again, more deadly than the last. Companions need to be reunited as one, and Hope and Fun must find the other before it's too late for either sides." _The words whispered in the wind.

The three Companions and the four original Guardian's eyes widened at this news, while Jack just became more confused.

They explained the best they could to him, but rest assured….

There might be new Companions coming soon, after all this time of searching. Even if Bunnymund refused to believe that nonsense and Jack continues to say that he is fine on his own...

_Something is coming that is going to affect two worlds, and one of those worlds is ours._

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**Well that's done! Yay! I am going to take a huge break as I just finished this chapter and the upcoming chapter, chapter 9 Kidnapped. Don't worry you will get too see what is happening to Tala soon enough! This chapter is just a little flashback to lead up to this point in the story.**

**However, when this story is completed. I could if you want, create the prequel of "The Land of No Return" and make the whole story of what happened; then just a small flashback in one chapter. You decide! "Might do it, anyway, though." 'Shrugs' However, there will be more detailed flashbacks whenever the Guardians or Companions think about the past in this 'time period' in this current story, I am making with my friends. **

**This is just the whole story of the History of Companions summoned up in one chapter.**

**I hope this explains what happened with the best of my quality! I did my best without reading the books. Therefore, I hope its good enough to pass as the past, of how the Guardians became well Guardians.**

**There is no deleted scene. That is nice. Nothing is taken out, in this chapter and if you see an error don't be afraid to let us know!**

**Well that is it for now! See you next time.**

* * *

**Your Writers,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice **

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's Friend, (Anonymous)**

**Keep on Reading, Meowing and Howling, or whatever you do!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Search

**Title:** The Land of No Return

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Lolanice: Hello Everyone! My name is Lolanice, wait you probably already knew that, next chapter will be mine! Literally! This chapter is from our anonymous friend, now called Kay. It's her Chapter. EndlessWolves did add a lot of editing as well! This story is a blast, but I have not written anything in a while. Speaking of the story, I am doing one-shots and giving them to EndlessWolves, because let us face it, she needs more stories! Look out for them. Oh, sorry for advertising, and boring stuff that goes on forever. Keep on Meowing, Howling, Roaring, and do not forget to Read on.  
**

**EndlessWolves:**

**Welcome, to The Search! I hope you enjoy this as much as I have! I do have writing in this story as well as including other scenes that I added, and a big edited version then before, but it is pretty much my friends Chapter idea. Thank you for Favoring and following it means a lot to us. I don't have much to say so without further interruptions from me, Keep on Howling!**

**Note: I updated the Cover for TLONR! I thought a nice change would be good. I felt like I made the font to small for the last one, so I made it bigger. I hope you reader's like it!**

**EndlessWolves, and Lolanice's friend (Anonymous Kay):**

**Hi. Now that we know each other a bit better you can call me Kay. This I have to say is my best chapter yet. Especially since this is my second. Keep Howling, Meowing and Roaring.**

* * *

**Reply(s): None**

**Disclaimer: We do not own ROTG, Sadly. I thought this was obvious enough.**

**Writer: EndlessWolves, and Lolanice's friend (Anonymous Kay)**

** Editor (Extra): EndlessWolves**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Search**

* * *

**-Tina Coin-**

* * *

The workplace was a buzz of big excitement, and rumors of what was going on were flying a mile a minute. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the Guardians that were still talking, and maybe panicking a little. I walked over. I couldn't wait for one moment, as I always had to find the source of the problem. My dad says I might have gotten it from my mother, and I couldn't help but give a small smile at that thought.

I wanted; no, I needed to find the Companions. We needed to do something not just sit here talking and waiting.

I walked over to the Guardians, the boy, and the girl who instantly took notice of me. The Guardians however were too preoccupied, except for Jack Frost who was the only Guardian who took notice of me walking over, other than my Dad who was failing to get any attention from the other three Guardians.

For someone who seemed to be the trouble making type, he seemed to be the only responsible calm one here. Ironic, is it not?

I glanced back a look behind me at Lola still sleeping on the chair, before I gazed at Jack and smiled softly.

"It's been a while hasn't it Jack?" I asked him.

Jack nodded, "It has." He said smiling up at me, but I could still tell his eyes were worried.

"I am sorry it's been a long time." I said, as I looked up at the window where the moon should have been if it was night time.

"But I think its time for the Companions, and Guardians to reunite." I said confidently before I hesitated, "Jack promised me something." I said softly.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Do you see Bunny over there?" I questioned him.

Jack Frost blinked his blue snowflake eyes at me, before turning towards Bunnymund chatting with the rest of the Guardians.

"What about the Kangaroo?" Jack asked me turning to face me once more.

"You might not see it, Jack but Bunny has been hurting for years and years. I know you only know from stories, the same goes to me too, but the Bunny you see here, is just a fake. It's not the real Bunnymund. I might not have ever met the real Bunnymund but from the stories my Dad tells me it makes me think Bunny was happier when Riana was here. I wish I got to meet her, but it seems faith has taken its course so promise me this, don't ever let her out of your sight like Bunnymund did." I told him.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Jack stuttered, as he stared at me, fumbled on what I just said.

"You will figure it out soon enough." I smiled at him before my sight was taken somewhere else by a voice.

"Who are you?" a male voice asked.

I looked over to see the brown harried lad as he stared at me confused.

"Tina Coin, Companion of Dreams at your service and you are?" I questioned him.

"Jamie, Jamie Bennett." He told me.

My eyes widened in realization, looking over at Jack who was still thinking over what I said, and didn't seem to be listening in on the conversation. Not that I could blame him though, as my eyes faced Jamie again before I smiled.

"So you're the last light everyone is telling me about." I said to him.

His eyes widened, "You know of me." He questioned me.

"Of course, Jack wouldn't shut up about you seeing him back then." I laughed softly.

"Wait; are you some type of spirit? If so what are you, and how can I see you?" Jamie questioned me.

"Yes, I am a lot like Sandy, I guess you could say. I spread dream sand around just like him. I am his daughter after all." I told him.

The blond who I still didn't get a name from, and Jamie's eyes widened.

"Sandman has a daughter!" Jamie shouted in surprise, which made the rest of the Guardians, and Jack to snap out of whatever they were doing.

"There's much you don't know Jamie. The spirit world is filled with wonder after all." I then thought about what I said, before saying, "I sounded too much like Noel there." I added as an afterthought.

"Noel?" the blond asked me this time.

"Ms Clause." I told them both waving my hand at them, as if to say 'Don't worry about it!'

Jamie and the blond haired girl looked over at North before Jamie said, "Ms Clause?"

I laughed at the whole situation, as the original Guardians stared at the two mortals like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, and about that question on how you can see me, well that's kind of a tough one. Normally you wouldn't see me unless you believe I exist, but due to circumstances you can. Me, and the rest of the Companions decided to become visible for the mortal eyes for awhile to help children that way." I told him the short run down version. We don't have time for the long one.

"Companion's? I'm guessing that's another Guardian type group?" the blond asked.

I nodded, "In the way it is. Each Guardian has a Companion to help there centers, and have the power to fight with them as one, against anyone. It's hard to explain but we aren't enemy groups no." I said, as I began to smile, "Just like old times Companions, and Guardians fighting alongside each other." I said softly.

I could tell Jamie, and the blond haired girl is still confused, but I didn't have time to explain more. Instead I asked the girl, "I never caught your name?" I questioned her.

"Oh! My name is Sophie." She told me.

"Sophie…" I nodded my head at the name, "I'll keep that memorized." I told her.

"Jamie, Sophie, what can you tell me about this, Tala Wolf person? I would ask Lola over there but…" I looked over at Lola again, "She keeps passing out." I said to Jamie, and Sophie, while shrugging my shoulders.

Jamie's eyes widened, "Did you just say Lola?" he questioned me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes?" I said slowly wondering what I was going to figure out.

"Tala was looking for this Lola person." Jamie told me.

I blinked; Lola was looking for someone wasn't she? She was, I guess this just confirms it.

I nodded at him, "I think Lola was looking for Tala too." I said before shaking my head, "What else? Who was she kidnapped from? Was she acting worried? Anything Suspicious?" I questioned.

Jamie hesitated before saying, "Tala was acting somewhat worried. She freaked my mom out when she couldn't get an answer machine from her parents phone. I could also tell that she was hiding something from us. I cornered her for it, and it turns out I was right, but she never answered my question."

I didn't have to ask what the question was, as I already had a feeling about what it was about. Tala is from another world just like Lola. I closed my eyes before I opened them.

"From another world." I told everyone.

I Looked at the four original Guardians, and said, "The same world, where the original Companions came from."

Their eyes widened in realization as they looked at each other worried. Jack soon later got the hint. After all, when he became a Guardian, and defeated Pitch the second time the Guardians fought him, he got the run down about the Companions, so he must know too.

Speaking of Pitch…I thought to myself, 'I know that Pitch is way stronger then what the Guardians had seen him last time. He was holding back not using his full power. It's not over yet. We, Companions still have fight in us after all.' I thought with a confirmation.

"The Kidnapper?" I asked Jamie, and Sophie turning my gaze back at them.

I wanted to make sure just who this person was. I wanted the perfect detail on what she looked like, not just, because the kidnapper looked like Pitch Black. I wanted to make sure I was correct.

Jamie shrugged, "I didn't get a good look at her, as they disappeared soon after. She has black hair, a black sweater with some red in it if that helps any." He told me.

Again, everyone who knew this description was surprised once again. There was no denying it.

_As if, things couldn't get worse._

"Secra Black..." I whispered, before my eyes hardened into serious mode.

I could see Jamie, and Sophie were confused about the situation, but we didn't have time to talk about the past.

"Let's just say she's a co-worker of Pitch. Look Jamie, Sophie you should head on home. Someone is probably worried about you even though in Burgess it is nighttime right now, but it's better safe than sorry. Don't worry we will find Tala." I told them

"What do I say to my mom?" Jamie questioned worriedly, when he realized the full situation on what was happening.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"She's going to wake up, and Tala isn't there. She's going to freak." He told me.

'Oh…I haven't thought about that…' I thought to myself.

"I'll find your mom later, and make her think that her meeting Tala is just a huge dream." I told him.

Jamie blinked, "You can do that?" Jamie questioned me.

I smiled despite the situation, "Don't underestimate me." I told him.

Jamie nodded, "I'll leave this too you then, North." He said to me before he addressed North.

"Yes my boy?" North questioned the boy.

"Kind of need another snow globe." Jamie said sheepishly.

"Oh, oh yes. Here you go, two for save travels yes?" North questioned, as he handed Jamie two snow globes.

Jamie then smashed one of the globes, whispering Burgess inside of it, before it smashed into pieces, and then a portal appeared, while the other snow globe was safely in the palm of his hand.

"Bye Guys, Bye Jack!" He yelled out taking Sophie with him.

"Bye Bunny!" Sophie shouted at her favorite fluffy Guardian.

"Bye Guys!" We shouted out are goodbyes, before the workshop became silent, as everyone looked towards Tina.

"I know I have lot to explain, but first thing first, we need to find the rest of the Companions…" Tina told them before whirling around to face Jack.

"Alright Jack, I'm giving you charge to watch Lola, with Secra out there kidnapping her friend. We don't know what else she will do. When Lola wakes up you two need to find Noel, and report back to me if you notice anything strange alright?"

Jack nodded, "You can count on me!" Jack said in a sarcastically leader voice, which made Bunny role his eyes in his direction. This only made Jack smirk however.

Knowing, that I would usually find this amusing, but on a time like this, there was no time for jokes.

"Alright, Noel should be in her secret hiding spot, while you go looking for her, I'll find Jay. The rest of the Guardians should keep a lookout and stay here just in case something happens while me, Jack, and Lola are away. Sound good?"

The Guardians soon agreed and Jack yelled out, "Good luck!" I was then off to go find Jay Moments, the only guy Companion in my group, but before I could leave however, Jack stopped me with a swipe from his staff ahead of me, so I wouldn't walk away any further.

"Wait a sec Dreamer! Where is her secret hiding spot?" Jack questioned me.

I took a moment to hesitate; even I didn't know where the other Companions were, which was a stupid decision on our part. We decided to split up to take care of the mortal children on earth. We also decided if we were to split up, it would be harder for anything bad to find us, but still we should have at least found a place to meet up, should something happen when we are needed right? Well it's too late to dwell in the past now.

"That's why it's a secret hiding spot. I don't even know." I admitted to him before saying "Just follow the smell of cookies." I said sarcastically, throwing out the joke of Noel's obsession with those treats.

This only caused Jack to raise his eyebrows at that statement before mumbling, "Thanks for the help!" as he turned around, and started to walk towards Lola.

I sighed before I finally left though the window in the big workshop for the search of Jay. I started to hum to myself while I flew, golden sand falling after me in my wake. My gold hair flowed in front of my face continuously at times, which caused me to tuck my hair behind my ears tons of times in annoyance.

I needed to search from the sky, to the ground on this round big earth, and leave no stone unturned. Maybe just maybe, I would find Noel in the process! However that was probably not meant to be. I mean, if I couldn't find Jay what's to say I would find Noel too?

Becoming bored in my search, I made a beautiful sand plane deciding to fly in it, instead of flying by myself, as I was flying the ground below me changed to green grass. It was supposed to be winter, but I guess Jack either forgot, or this place was too hot for his winter.

My sand plane dissolved into particles, as I landed in a city. The sun shown, and fell down on this beautiful town which led me to believe I was in a different time zone where Jamie was. I continued to walk on a sidewalk before a familiar scent hit my noise.

I blinked; I knew that scent from anywhere that could only mean….I glanced around to find the source before I shrugged. The scent could be coming from anywhere, and I couldn't stop to check where the scent came from. I needed to find Jay Moments after all.

I turned myself away from where I thought the smell came from, when I saw a poster of Noel's favorite cookies. I raised an eyebrow in the cookie posters direction, which was taped on a window at a snack shop that people usually go to for deserts. I shook my head, and smiled slightly at the memories that me, and Noel had with those 'dangerous traps' as Jay and Tooth like to say all the time.

Suddenly, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I blinked once before I reached a hand inside of one of my front pockets, taking out a small blinking object.

While to anyone else it may look like a phone to non-believers. It was something much more complex to those that believe us legends, and myths.

The small blinking object was a rounded pearl shape, and was blinking a yellow color which matched the whole Sandman's daughter deal. After all, me, and my father were covered in gold which would only make sense that our 'blinking object' is gold. While North's, and Noel's color is Red. Tooth, and Jay's is purple. Jack's is blue, and Bunny is green. Now that Lola has come to the mix she's probably going to get her blue blinking object as well, since I had a feeling that she might just be Jack's Companion.

I wasn't sure about Tala, but if she was Lola's friend. She could be Bunnymund's Companion which would make hers Green as well, but I wasn't sure exactly yet…

Anyways, these 'blinking objects' were an advanced technology of the regular phone; they were called Magical Portable Orbs. I know it's a long name, if you know a better name for them go ahead. They were also pretty new. North made them after Jack became a Guardian, before he gave everyone else one.

They were used when someone either wants to talk to you, text you, or it can show a map of the globe showing believers, and the Guardians lights. The only Companion light was mine on the globe, since the Companions decided to keep a low profile in case something bad happens. The Portable was also used if someone wants you, or a teleportation device. However North still likes to use his snow globes, rather than his Portable, for some random reason, maybe he just likes breaking things?

The thing about Snow globes is that they can only be used once for teleportation, while Portables can be recycled over and over again, but hey that's North for you. No wonder the Yetis are grumpy when letting Jack in the workshop. They have to look after North to, for his habit of braking stuff.

I touched my Portable with one of my fingers causing a hologram to show up in front of me. With a swipe of my finger on the dark golden hologram, I went into my messages to find a text message from North. I opened up his message to read it.

_North:_

_Hello, Tina I found the place where Noel is staying at, apparently it is a place called, "Mountain of Forever." In a place up north in the States, where she has a workshop hidden in a cave at the top._

I laughed slightly at North's very bland location. Where exactly in the States? I frowned at this information suddenly, as I shook my head, before North texted again.

_North:_

_Coordinates: 0050 0432 4324 _

I narrowed my eyebrows at the numbers before raising them. I guess North wanted to make a game out of this with numbers.

Well, I'm not going to worry about this information, as I have a 'Jay bird' to find. Why North was texting me, and not Jack was the question.

I sighed, deciding not to question North's method of communication, and recent the message to Jack's Portable. I then touched the Portable with my finger causing it to stop flashing. It only flashes if there was something going on with the device like North's text to me. When I touched it, not only did the flash go away, but the hologram did too.

I then put my Portable back inside my pocket before I heard something.

_Something familiar…_

I continued to listen before the sound of flapping wings was heard. My eyes widened slightly, before I turned around to see Jay coming my way. Figures, instead of me finding Jay, he had found me. When he was in front of me he landed on the sidewalk, and smiled at me.

Jay Moments still looked the same as the last time I saw him. He looked like a big blue jay. His light and dark blue feathery wings shown through the light from the sun, with some white, and black feathers on his face. The only thing human about him was his face, hands, and of course, his green flashing eyes that could never stop changing colors.

He smirked at me and said, "What's up Sandzy?" he questioned me.

Oh dear, while Tooth was the complete fast busy type, Jay was one of those laid back type, but could also be very serious that could rival Tooth any day. You didn't want to mess with either one of them when they got angry, which is why Tooth and Jay got along so well. There personalities are so different, but similar at the same time.

This is why I hated Jay calling me a name like my father's, even though I knew he was completely joking. However, at the moment I couldn't believe he found me. 'Did he know I was looking for him, or something?' I thought to myself

I examined, "No way!" before I crossed my arms and pouted, "Never call me that." I grumbled.

"Okay Sandzy! I won't!" He responded.

I tried to stay mostly calm, before I said, "What are you doing here? Did you know I've been looking for you?'

Jay blinked his green changing colored eyes in my direction, before saying dumbly, "You were looking for me?"

"Yes! Jay Bird that's what I said, so what are you here for?" I questioned him.

"What I couldn't fly around for a bit, or something?" he huffed.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, while we may be seen by mortals. When we use our powers, we are temporally invisible so that is why no one is freaking over Jays appearance. If anyone was wondering.

I looked down the sidewalk seeing a couple walking right towards us, knowing that they will walk through Jay, and not me. I grabbed a hold of one of his arms, and pulled him in an alleyway beside the snack store, before letting his arm go.

"Either way I'm glad I ran into you, whatever fates doing. I'm just glad you're here." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me concerned, as I looked at the ground before looking into his eyes.

I took a deep breath before saying, "We need your help. The prophecy is coming true. I'll explain later, let's just get to the Guardians pronto!" I blurted, wanting to get this over with.

His eyes widened at this news. "You mean? He trailed off slightly, as if he couldn't believe on what I just said.

I shook my head, and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the alleyway, "Yes now come on! Jack and Lola probably already found Noel." I said floating off the ground.

"Lola?" he questioned.

I just shook my head, "I'll explain on our way there." I told him as we flew in the direction of north where the work shop was located.

During the flight my Portable started to flash yellow. I stopped mid flight with Jay, and then I reached into my pocket, and began to read the response of Jack's text out loud from the text I sent him earlier.

_Jack Frost:_

_Alright, Thanks Dreamer, on our way to Noel's now. Keep me up to date!_

Me, and Jay each gave each other a look of understanding before continuing to fly north.

* * *

**\- Lola (Lolanice) Snow-**

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. Trying to ignore it, I moved away from the person as much as I could, keeping my eyes closed at the same time trying to fall back asleep.

"Tala, Go away, five more minutes." I whined softly to the person before I heard a chuckle.

"No can do, Snowflake, get up." A young male voice told me.

'Wait, that wasn't Tala.' I thought to myself before slowly opening my eyes to bright colors. I closed them shut again at the bright colors around me, not expecting the bright light. Making sure I was ready for it. I opened my eyes slowly too see Jack in front of me.

'…..Wait Jack?' my sleepily thoughts said to me.

I shot up into a better sitting position, taking a look at my surroundings before I said, "So not one of Sandy's dreams then?" I asked.

Jack told me amused, "Unfortunately for you, no."

"Awe, Darn." I whined before my eyes widened, "Wait, what happened to Tala exactly?" I asked him.

He frowned before saying, "Apparently someone named Secra has her, for what reason I'm not sure. Just know that she's bad news and that we will get Tala back."

I sighed asking, "You sure about that?"

Jack smiled, "As quick as a Bunny it will be over." Jack told me.

I crossed my arms, "Last time you said that it didn't work out so well", I told him before widening my eyes, and placing a hand in front of my lips.' I did not just say that did I?' My thoughts screamed at me.

Jack looked down at the floor where his feet were before looking up at me, "I keep forgetting you know how I became a Guardian." Jack shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." He told me staring at me with those blue eyes of his.

I looked at him confused as my eyes blinked at him suprized, "Wait how do you know that I know how you became a Guardian?" I asked him confused. 'Its not like he knew he has a movie.' I thought to myself.

Jack laughed a bit as he reached a hand to his neck before saying, "Long story."

Instead of questioning him further, I nodded with confidence growing inside of me, "So what now?" I questioned him.

Jack shrugged placing his hand by his neck into one of his pockets, "Tina's looking for Jay, and we are going to look for Noel wherever that is though, I'm not exactly sure."

I tilted my head to the side, "Jay, Noel?" I asked.

"North, and Tooth's companions." Jack told me as if it was a normal everyday subject, while leaning on his staff he carried with him eveywhere.

I frowned, 'Again with the Companions?' I thought before I asked who the Companions were.

"All you need to know about them is that Companions help us Guardians with our centers, to make the job easier so it's like there two of us." he said, and then added, "Make sense?"

"Kind of, so I'm guessing when you say two, that there's two of each or?" I questioned.

"Yeah, like Noel and North help each other with Christmas. Sandy, and Diana help out with dreams and Jay, and Tooth help with the memories" He explained.

I paused at this information, "Oh alright, so do you have someone to help out with winter?" I asked him curiously, leaning my hands on the table in front of the chair.

Jack shook his head, "Nah, I'm kind of a one on one person. Bunny, and me are the only ones without Companions, but I heard Bunny used to have a Companion called Riana, but she died or something along those lines." He told me swinging his staff on his shoulders.

"That's too bad." I told him.

Jack shrugged.

I looked around the lit workshop, "So this is the workshop huh?" I asked him.

The workshop of North's didn't give its full glory on a television set, but being here in person was even more outstanding as I took notice all around.

Jack smiled, his eyes shot gazed at me, before asking, "Want a tour?" Jack asked me with mischief in his eyes.

My eyes shot back to him, as I stared at him excitedly after all it wasn't every day that someone could say, 'I saw Santa's Workshop!'

"Can I?" I asked as if what we were going to do was wrong, and illegal.

Jack just rolled his blue eyes before grabbing my arm, and pulling me up in a standing position. "Come on!" Jack told me, as we started to begin our search through the workshop. I then got better introductions from the rest of the Guardians, even though I already knew them from the movie.

* * *

_**-Switched Point of View-**_

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep…_

_**BEEP!**_

"Excuse me." Jack said, while stopping the tour that Lola, and he were doing. He then reached a hand in one of his blue hooded pockets, and took out his flashing blue Portable. This only made Lola glance at it curiously as she never saw an object such as this before.

"I need to check this…" Jack told Lola, touching the orb making things flash out of the weird object.

Lola blinked at Jack before asking, "What is that? I don't think I ever saw it from the movie?"

Jack who was reading a message she couldn't see, replied, "It's called a Portable, it's like a phone with lots more abilities."

That didn't really answer all of Lola's questions, but she decided that what she got out of the object was better than nothing, but she couldn't help but wonder, 'What abilities?' she shrugged, deciding to think about it later.

"I just got a message from Tina. Apparently she got a lead from North that it's up somewhere north in the States called the 'Mountain Of Forever." Jack told her, "Problem is the location is in coordinates, so we're going to have to figure it out." Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course it had to get harder didn't it?" he mumbled to himself, as he placed his Portable back in his pocket.

If Lola wasn't listening to him before, she was now as her eyes widened as she stared at him frightened. "Two things, Did y-you just say Mountain Of Forever, like on top of a mountain?"

Jack noticing Lola's stuttering gave her a look of concern, "Yeah I did what's the problem?" Jack asked her.

* * *

**-Switched Point of View-**

* * *

I glanced down at my feet muttering, "Are you sure it's a mountain?"

Jack who apparently caught what I mumbled stated, "That's what Tina said, North said."

The thing is I guess if you wanted to know more about me, I was frightened of heights, and I always have been. At that moment, I wish I could have been Tala, after all I heard about all the crazy stunts she did up high.

Jack shook his head about my weird behavior, and then walked over to a window. He took two of his hands, and pulled the window up making the cold wind hit my face. However, for some reason I didn't even feel cold…'that's weird.' I thought to myself.

"Well come on." Jack handed out his hand out to me. I glanced at his hand, then looked towards the window before asking, "Shouldn't we tell the others we're leaving now?" I asked him. This only made Jack shake his head, making me disappointed about being on ground longer.

Jack told me, "I already texted them."

I bit my lip, "What about figuring out what those coordinates mean?" I asked.

Okay, I knew I was being selfish for not even trying to do something to get Tala back, but I was going to try my hardest not to fly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at me, looking suspicious, "I entered the coordinates on my Portable, it should help us on trying to find the somewhat location of where it is. It might not be the correct place, but it should work."

Now, I knew my time was running out. I glanced at his pocket with ventenge; all I wanted to do now was break his Portable into tiny pieces.

Jacks eyes seemed to realize something, as he glanced at me, then out the window, "You're afraid of heights aren't you?"

My eyes snapped from his Portable in his pocket, to his eyes as I asked, "How did you?"

Jack shrugged, "Your being too obvious, come on, I promise you will be fine, the wind will catch you. I can even help you overcome your fear if you just come with." Jack told me, as he stared into my eyes.

I took a small step back still unsure about leaving my faith in Jack's hands, but Jack only held out his hand to me waiting for me to take it.

"Do you trust me?" he softly spoke to me.

At that moment of time, in the past, I would have freaked out about what I was going to do, but it was almost like Jack washed away my fear. I gently placed my hand into his with the little bravery that I had left, as Jack leaded me out through the window and into the sky.

As we flew, my eyes were shut repeating, saying in my head over, and over again…

'Don't look down, don't look down, and don't look down!'

Jack readjusted me, as he grabbed my hand, and held me close so I felt I could have something to hold on too. The wind gently blew through my hair, and clothing. I can't believe this, even though I should be thinking about why I was doing this in the first place, I couldn't help but think about what was happening. We were like five centimeters apart from each other. Okay maybe not five centimeters but I think you get the point.

Jack laughed softly, "You can open your eyes now."

I didn't of course; after all I thought he was crazy if he thought I was going do that.

"I promise I won't let you fall. Now open your eyes please, I want to see your blue eyes." He said to me, as I opened my eyes, and staring at him with wide eyes.

"What about blue eyes. I don't have blue eyes."I told him worriedly 'was there something wrong with my eyes or something?' I thought to myself.

Jack stared at me confused, "When's the last time you checked a mirror?" he questioned.

"A while, but I know myself well enough now, to know I don't have blue eyes." I told him.

Jack shook his head and stated, "Let's worry about that later, but hey at least your eyes are open." Jack smiled at me as I looked out at the view, it really was breath taking.

"You sure you won't let me fall?" I asked him.

Jack smirked, "No promises. Just trust me." He said to me, as he looked out towards the sky.

'Oh great, now I can't go back to the North Pole. As it is, were too far away now. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him' I thought to myself as my thoughts went overdrive, before Jack asked me a question.

"Hey, you do trust me right?" Jack questioned me, making me glance at him, "I think?" I said with uncertainty in my face.

Jacks smile turned into a mischief smile, "Then let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Before I knew it, Jack let me go, making me scream out, as I was free falling through the air. I reacted like what Hiccup said in 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' and yelled out "No longer awesome!" As Jack flew alongside me smiling.

Jack then said, "Your fine, I thought you said you trusted me!" as the wind breezed past my ears, I glared at him.

As we flew through the air, and through the clouds, it started to become a little fun I'll admit that. I then held out my hand in a random direction, as a big bright, white light flashed in my hand instantly. This making Jack shout, "Whoa!" as I instantly stopped flying. Both of my hands were wrapping instantly on a stick that appeared out of nowhere. Immediately after that was done, frost wrapped around it.

We both glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you just summon a staff like mine, and then freeze it?" Jack asked me, as if he couldn't believe the situation that just happened.

Well it's not like I could blame him, as I glanced from the staff to Jacks staff, then the staff in my hand again.

"I guess I did!" I responded uncertainly about what just happened.

Suddenly, a flashing blue light came out of Jacks pocket. He reached his hand into his pocket, looking at it before he glanced out at the mountains that apparently appeared in front of us without us knowing it.

"Well it looks like we're here." Jack said amused as he glanced at the staff in my hand, "We will talk about that later alright?" he added towards me.

"Agreed, just remind me not to trust you, when we go flying again." I told him.

The thing is, I wasn't even worried about the height. I was more worried about why I wasn't falling without Jack holding me, but I decided to worry about that fact later. We then flew to the mountains in the distance making the Portable blue light that was in Jack's hand flash faster.

When we got to the top of one mountain area, we landed on the ground, as we looked around the wasteland. It was like a small clearing with mountain walls all around. Jacks Portable also made me think it was broken the way it kept flashing blue every second.

Jack narrowed his eyes at his Portable, as he walked towards the wall with me following behind him. He then tried to touch the rock wall that was in front of him, but it was almost as if nothing was there. However when he did touch it, he fell, as he got pushed back into me like a big slingshot.

Instantly my hands wrapped around his shoulders, "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes," Jack said while walking away from me, as I put my arms to my side again. He stared at the wall curiously, "It's like a force field, or something." Jack stated.

I raised one of my eyebrows, "You think?" I said sarcastically.

Jack once again, tried again, but instead this time he touched the wall while walking forward making the force field break, as it created a small hole in the middle of the barrier, for us, both to enter. Then the hole that Jack broke though the force field mended itself behind us like it was never broken in the first place, after we passed through.

The force field made it look like it was just a random mountain wall, but the real cave wall was a few feet away, and inside of the cave we couldn't make out, since it was so dark.

Jack, and I glanced at each other one final time outside the cave, before we both entered the dark cave. As soon as we entered the dark, both of our staff's lit up in bright blue color, making us able to see in the dark. It also made Jack, and I think about the staff in my hand once again. 'Just where did it come from?' were our thoughts the whole way, as we journeyed down throughout the cave.

I stopped suddenly, making Jack stare back at me even though I can barely see him even with the blue light.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but do you smell that?" I asked him, as I smelled a strong scent of cookies.

It took a second before Jack laughed, and whistled, "I guess Tina wasn't joking." He stated making me look at him confused.

'What about Tina?' I questioned in my head thinking about what he just said.

Jack apparently, didn't find the need to explain himself, as the cave slowly started to light up as we entered through a small opening near the end of the cave.

When we entered, the cave was even bigger than before. It wasn't as big as a North's workshop, but it still looked huge, almost as if it was a big working place.

Light yellow light, came from lit candles that surrounded the inside of the cave, with red carpet underneath our feet. There were tables, and tables of different types of toys, and other things that I didn't know what they all were. There was a kitchen off to the side, and another hallway that probably goes somewhere else, possibly bedrooms, and, or, more rooms. There was also a couch, a large TV, and other sitting places to sit down. As well as a table to put stuff on other then random gadgets, and in the center of this big master room stood a woman.

She had big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in wonder, long pale brown hair and was average weight, and height, with a red jacket, along with a blue T-shirt underneath. She also wore blue jeans, with black shoes on her feet. If I was comparing her to North, they almost looked the same, similar.

I could only guess that this person was Noel.

"Hi," Noel said right when we came in. "Want a cookie?" Noel said with amusement.

Jack, and I both shrugged when she asked us this, as I thought, 'Why the heck not?'

"Yum, yes please." Jack, and I said in unison as Noel handed us the cookies that she had on a plate by the table.

I then looked at Noel curiously, "Your Noel then?" I asked her.

She nodded at me, implying yes, then I asked another question, "Did you know we were coming? It's like you were waiting for this moment." I sarcastically said, as she munched over a cookie with us, as we could not resist, they were delicious.

Noel shrugged, "The moment Jack touched the force field I knew. Trust me, you both wouldn't be here if I didn't let you pass through it. Its stronger then you think," Noel said before her look turned curious "And who are you? I don't believe we met before." Noel added, speaking to me.

However, Jack answered before I could tell her, as he landed his hand on one of my shoulders, "This is Lola, and we need you back over at the Pole. We have a problem," Jack told her.

So, we finished the cookies, as Jack explained the problem, and what was going on.

When he was done explaining, Noel shouted, "Rudolf!"

We both heard sounds of a reindeer coming towards us, making Noel smile at us.

"Well let's go the Pole shall we?" Noel asked, as she petted a brown reindeer with a red nose. I looked over at Jack, as he nodded his head, I smiled as I stated with confidence, "Right."

* * *

**-Tina Coin-**

* * *

When we got back to the Pole we decided to go to the globe room to catch up on what was happening. I walked over to the gathering of Guardians, and Companions who were eating some of Noel's cookies. These people included Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, Jack, Jay, Noel, Lola and me of course.

I then said to Jack, "Why don't you, and Lola go somewhere for a bit?" I asked them both.

They stared at me confusingly before Jack narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whatever you're going to say, you can say to us too." Jack said to me.

I sighed, if Jack was stubborn, then Lola must have been too, so I wasn't going to force them to go. I shrugged, "Alright then…We have a problem. I think the prophecy is coming true." I said to them.

Bunny crossed his furry arms, "We figured that, Why do you think so shella?" asked Bunny.

Lola instead stepped in, "Wait, what prophecy?"

_"Snow and the Wolf is coming, darkness is coming again, more deadly than the last. Companions need to be reunited as one, and Hope and Fun must find the other before it's too late for either side." _I said softly.

"This could only mean one thing…" I started to say, after I told Lola what the prophecy was, I looked at Lola seriously, "Is your last name really, Snow?"

She blinked, "Uhh Yeah?"

"What about your friend, what's her last name?" I questioned her already knowing the answer but wanting to make a point.

"Wolf?" she said uncertainly.

"Well there you go," I said, as I glanced at the Companions and Guardians around the room. "The Wolf and the Snow just like in the prophecy. As well as Lola's eyes have turned blue right in front of me. They were green before, this only just proves it.

Jack crossed his arms as if thinking before saying, "That's not it though," he began, making everyone look at him, before he continued, "Lola even summoned a staff."

When Jack said that, we all glanced at Lola who didn't have any staff, like what Jack had just described.

I looked at her, "Can you summon it again?"

She blinked at me baffled, "I didn't even know how I did it."

"Just try." I said to her, as she shrugged, and then closed her eyes.

Suddenly a flash appeared in her hand, and a replica of Jack's staff appeared in her hand. Frost then wrapped around it, all eyes in the room watched.

I sighed as I glanced at everyone, "As much as I wished this was false, this only proves it. She just summoned a staff out of mid air. If that doesn't prove anything, I don't know what else," I told them.

"Wait, are you telling me that this prophecy is about me, and Tala?" Lola asked me with wide eyes.

I sadly nodded my head, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Things are going to get way worse soon," I stated before adding, "It looks like we just found a new Companion." I mumbled.

However, as Lola was about to question further on what exactly, what I meant, the window suddenly shattered making the Guardians, and Companions yell out in surprise. A deadly, silent serious atmosphere interrupted the conversation we were having.

When everyone opened there eyes to see what happened, glass was all over the floor in the workshop making the Yetis complain about the big mess. However, my eyes weren't looking towards the broken window, but rather a rock in the middle of the big mess. I floated over the glass, as I reached down, picking up the rock.

Tied to the mysterious rock was a red ribbon, and a note. I took the note out, carefully reading aloud for the others to hear, "Your Prophecy of light will never be true as long as I have 'The Wolf'"

It also had a picture of a girl trapped in a cage. Bunny hopped over to me, and took the note away, looking at it for himself. Right when he did his eyes widened before his ears drooped backwards, and sighed as he held the note tight in his paws.

"_We're coming for you, Tala Just you wait!" _

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**Thank you for reading The Search. We will all see you next time in the next chapter!**

**There are three deleted scenes in this chapter!**

* * *

**When I get to the Workshop, Lola and Jack aren't there. But there was a note. I then grabbed it and read out,**

_**Went to look for Noel, got your email. Keep me up to date!**_

_**Sincerely, Jack Frost**_

**I then walked over to North who was talking with the rest of the Guardians minus Jack Frost.**

"**North!" I yelled out**

**He turned around from the Guardians to face me, "Yes, What is it." He responded.**

"**I need to borrow your phone!" I said urgently.**

"**What for?" He asked curiously.**

"**I plan to trace that email you got, and find out Noel's coordinates." I told him.**

"**Kay" he said handing over his Phone.**

**Within a half hour I had it. I handed North back his phone, and then I sent an email to Jack.  
**

_**Tina:**_

_**Found out where Noel is. Go to The "Mountain Of Forever". She has her workshop in a hidden cave at the top.**_

* * *

**Originally, Jack leaves a note, that he got Tina's message when she texted him, and left the note at the North Pole. Tina also, instead of her going to North to get the coordinates, North tells her what the coordinates are through text, on her search of Jay Moments also, Jay disappeared where did he go?**

**Fun fact: Everyone was supposed to have phones, but I thought a new Gadget such as a Portable would be something more interesting. **

* * *

**Suddenly I spotted a twin of Jack's staff on the floor**

**I stared back at Jack and sighed.**

**Then he sighed. **

"**In a minute," I walked over to the twins stick, pulling away from Jack, and picked it up. Immediately frost wrapped around it!**

* * *

**This was also deleted for reasons unknown. When I was editing this, I changed it so she could summon a staff instead of finding one randomly at the workshop. It makes her have a Keyblade type feel, if any of you know what that means.**

* * *

**I wanted to explain, when Jack, Lola, Noel and Jay were here at the Workshop with everyone else.**

**First, I texted Jack about what's going on. He told me about what he saw, and said to tell them about it too. **

**Then I told him to distract Lola with something. He said he was going to work on her sacredness of heights.**

* * *

**This is the third deleted part, I deleted this one because I felt that I wanted Lola, and Jack there for the conversation about what was going on. I felt that Lola deserved the right to know after everything she's been through. Even if they did leave, the conversation without them seemed too short. Then a few seconds later Lola, and Jack came back to the Workshop? It didn't really sit well with me, if anyone knows what I mean. It also seemed weird that Tina, and Jack were texting each other in the presents of the others. It would make them seem suspicious about what they were up too.**

* * *

**Well I guess this is, "Goodbye, See you next time!"**

**Your writers,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves, Lolanice, and friend (Anonymous Kay)**

**Keep on Howling, Meowing, Roaring, and Read on!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow…**


	9. Chapter 8: Waking up to Reality

**Title: The Land of No Return (TLONR)**

* * *

**Authors Note(s):**

**Lolanice: **

**Hello readers! You just woke up to reality! Yes, this chapter is called Waking up to Reality! It also could be walking up to reality… which is my joke because I always misspelled it. This is my chapter, and always will be! Unless Jack takes it over...**

_**Jack: Really? But I love you!**_

_**Tala: Ugh, tell me, you didn't just invite him!**_

_**Bunny: Yes, she invited us, mate! You are Tala right?**_

_**Tala: I just got kidnapped by a strange lady, and you're talking about love …and you are happy? When are you going to save me?**_

_**Jack: Your problem!**_

_**(Jack and Bunny chase each other)**_

**Anyway Tala added some information because I wasn't to sure about the Companions. I wasn't focused on the recent chapter of the "History of the Companions." (manly cause I was watching mine craft. Btw you should read my mine craft FanFics) Anyway, enjoy my chapter... speaking of my chapter, I added a character. Find out who he is in my chapter. Anyway, love Jack Frost, and ttyl! Keep Meowing, Howling, Roaring and Read on. **

**EndlessWolves, and Lolanice's friend (Anonymous Kay):**

**Hi... We have a few surprises planned for you in chapters to come... Welcome to "The Land of No Return". We wish you good luck in reading! Keep on Roaring. See you next chapter. **

**EndlessWolves: **

**Hello! I am so sorry for the wait, but I post when I post you know? I added some stuff but kept to the same plot, and a lot of stuff that is mentioned refers to my last chapter I made which was the History of the Companions. If you skipped that chapter, it was a big flashback, it is recommended that you read it throughout, but I can't stop you to keep reading. So without anything else to say, It's time to wake up to reality!**

* * *

**Replie(s): **

**EndlessWolves to Cake:**

**Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! **

**EndlessWolves to ****Ada Juodis****:**

**Thank you so much! :3 Here is the next chapter as promise.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We stole Jack Frost, and Bunnymund.…unfortunately "Rise of the Guardians" is not ours so we gave them back.**

**Warning: These characters from Rise of the Guardians, may be out of character, (OOC) at times. Sorry about that...**

**Writer: Lolanice**

**Extra (Editor): EndlessWolves**

* * *

"_**Truth is like a ball of yarn. You have to carefully unravel it." - Lolanice**_

**Chapter 8 - Waking up to Reality**

* * *

**-Lola Snow-**

* * *

The Guardians, Companions, and I sat at a conference table, on comfy chairs. I had my arms propped up on the table, and the others also had far away looks in their eyes as well. I didn't know what they were thinking, but I definitely knew what I was thinking about. The prophecy...'Just what did it mean?' Everything was silent, and when I mean everything, I mean everybody. Meaning the Yetis, the Elves, us, and anybody else who seemed to be in on this conversation.

Bunnymund's ears were also down, and his face was no longer bright. I wondered what he was thinking about as his eyes seemed to be the most faraway look then any of the others. It was as if he was thinking about something long ago, but it was only a hunch. Who knew what that rabbit was thinking about?

After a moment of hesitation, I spoke up to end the silence in the room, "Where is Tala now?" I asked, wanting to know where my friend was.

North cut in with, "We aren't quite sure but we suspect she is with Secra, in Pitch's old lair." he said to her also wanting to end the silence. It completely did the trick.

While he and Lola were talking, Noel sipped on her hot milk, and bit a cookie secretly like what she was doing was crime. Jay was quietly whispering to Tooth, and making her laugh, even in a bad situation as he was trying to get her mind off of the bad things.

But then the moment slowly started to end, but not before Sandy had a thoughtful look on his face. He turned to me with a question mark, and showed a sand picture of me, and Tala, questioning me.

"What does that mean?" I looked at him, turning my head to the side, with questioning eyes.

Tina looked at Sandy's message, and nodded in thought, "That might be a good idea..." she mumbled softly, before she turned to me, and responded with, "He means what was Tala like?" She then looked back at Sandy, and he nodded back at her in agreement to what he was trying to ask.

I frowned and began to think , as I looked down at my fingers that were tapping on the table. All of a sudden I started to think about the past, I began to smile slightly, then laugh, as I continued to think about one of the last moments that me and my best friend had, before this whole mess was started. Before I knew it, I began to whisper quietly, "She was sweet, gentle and would always share her bagel at lunch... I remember when we were at the mall…"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

The rain, it just had to be Rain. Couldn't it be snowing? I love snow. But of course the Spirit of Rain, didn't agree with me, as he, or she poured even more blasted rain from above. The clouds became more moody and grey. The more it rained. The more Tala, and my clothes grew more damp as the rain continued to fall while we continued to walk along the sidewalk.

However, unlike me who was the most grumpy, and tired of walking on this cold day, Tala decided to be the happy one of the bunch, and yell out laughing lightly, "Run!" called out Tala, as she started to sprint towards the mall.

"This is a race now?" I sighed rolling my eyes, 'Just my luck.' I thought, as I ran after Tala.

I was surprised that Tala did not take "Cross Country", as she was a very fast runner, and of course she got to our destination first. I only wished I could run as fast as her.

I then ran into the mall doors, swinging them open, and dodging a few people at the mall entrance, including the ones trying to wait out for rain to stop, waiting on other people to come pick them up, or to get into their car. I slowly started to slow down, puffing softly in exhaustion from running. Tala, of course just like I predicted, was near a bench as I met up with her. She laughed hard, as she sat down on the bench, pulling out a bagel that was in her black lunch bag.

"No bagels for losers!" Tala mocked, swinging the bagel above me jokingly.

I however grabbed it from her anyway, ripping it in half, and started biting into it like a hungry animal.

Tala only rolled her eyes at my behaviour, as she grabbed the half back that I wasn't eating before she gave Lola a raised eyebrow. "You're as slow as Jack, because you know Bunnymund's faster." said Tala randomly, eating her half of the bagel, and trying to get on my nerves. Like that was going to happen.

This time I rolled my eyes, glaring at her playfully and slowly started to laugh, as Tala rolled her eyes once again. She reached into her black lunch bag again secretly, and started throwing doritos at me. I tried to dodge them all but that didn't really work out too well. This resulted in lots of doritos on the floor of the mall. I feel sorry for the person that has to clean it up.

We both laughed softly as Tala came over to me, and gave me a quick hug. In return I gave one to her as well, arms wrapped with in the other before we both let go. We slowly started to laugh softly as the situation of what just happened came up to us. Wow, check out are insanity.

Tala then had a look of seriousness in her eyes as she looked at me, "I'll always be there Lola, you know that right?" she said to me.

I quieted down from my laughs, not even noticing she stopped, getting caught off guard on the look that was on Tala's face. I nodded at her question with confirmation before I added to my action, "Yes and I'll be there if your trapped somewhere... I'll come to your rescue." I promised to her.

_Little did I know that what I just said, wasn't far from the truth. _

* * *

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

I didn't even know that I had just told the others that I knew about them before today, but maybe Tina told them about the movie they were in? After all she knows right? Well whatever the case, they seemed more worried then surprised.

"But I'm not there..." I sighed softly and putted my hands in my face as I thought about where Tala was, right at this moment.

Jack looked at the others with worry as he nodded at them in determination, which I didn't see. He slowly walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"Let's go." said Jack in a concerned voice.

I sighed again for the millionth time that day before I got up from the chair by the conference table, summoning a staff that I never knew I had until recently, and jumped out the open window after Jack with a shaking hand on my staff to keep me steady.

I still wasn't used to heights, but if I wanted to save Tala, I was just going to have to overcome my fear. I can't have Pitch using it to his advantage.

I then looked over at Jack as he stared out into the horizon. "By the way where are we going?" I asked him.

He began to smirk as he turned to face me, "We are going to see Jamie and bring him snow!" Jack suddenly yelled out.

"But he has a lot of snow." I complained.

Odd since I seemed to want snow more than rain in that memory I told him, and the others...but now all I wanted to do was rest in bed, or relax from all that is happening to me.

Tina caught up with us, even though we haven't even moved away from the workshop, "You guys weren't going to leave without me… were yeah?" she jokingly said to both of us.

"Of course not!" Jack said laughing, as he fiddled with his staff.

"Why don't you join us?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side in question.

Tina nodded before saying, "I owe Jamie and Sophie a favour. I am going to have to go to their mother, and make sure that she doesn't remember meeting Tala since she's missing and all, at least in her mind anyway. To her, meeting Tala is just going to be a huge dream, so I am going with you two whether you want it or not." she said putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

**-Time Skip- **

**-? ? (?)-**

* * *

In the forest of Burgess, a boy in the dark was watching the sky as he avoided the moonlight of the moon. The only thing we could see in the darkness of night, was flashing red eyes as he saw Jack, Lola and Tina flew above the forest he was in, and into the town of Burgess.

'Wow, her face is gorgeous, well from a distance anyway.' the boy chuckled softly at that thought, as his eyes landed on Lola.

'Was I jealous? Quiet possible...but then again I was the one that made Jack not remember...' he thought to himself as he shook his head, and dark brown hair bangs, covered his eyes, making his red eyes hide from everybody's view.

_Soon she will be mine._

* * *

**-Lola Snow- **

* * *

Snow fell down into the town of Burgess as we passed the forest, and landed into town. The day was still dark, and the full moon glowed above, as moonlight glowed on us, watching our every move.

We finally found Jamie and Sophie's house as I began to admire the house, and town that I saw from the movie.

Jack being Jack, and of course Tina entered through the open window that they opened, to the Bennett's house. When I didn't enter the house they both looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Are you not coming in?" Jack questioned me.

"Um...I don't think being a robber is the best thing I want right now." I told him sarcastically.

Jack and Tina glanced at each other before they both rolled their eyes in my direction, and began to pull me through the window and inside the house, before Tina closed it after me.

When my feet were on the ground, I started to glanced everywhere in the house nervously like what she was doing was crime, which it kind of was. They seemed to be in a dining room area but before she could explore more and glance around the house...

Jamie seemed to appear out of nowhere, "What are you guys doing here?" Jamie questioned us.

This almost made me jump in the air, as I stared at Jamie like I just had a heart attack. I mean it was late so people should've been sleeping? I guess not...I glared at Tina with hardening eyes which made Tina just glance at me innocently.

"Hey kiddo!" Jack greeted Jamie like he was still 10 even though he was older now, as he gave him a short hug.

"Hey Jack?" questioned Tina, not answering Jamie's question as she turned to face Jack.

"Yes?" asked Jack, turning to face her.

"I'm going to keep Mrs. Bennett busy, while you get Jamie caught up on what's happening." Tina said, flying away with her golden sand, and leaving through another door.

This made Jamie turn to Jack and me, with a raised eyebrow, "What's she doing with my mother, exactly again?" Jamie questioned us.

* * *

**-Tina Coin- **

* * *

I walked around the house trying to find the room that Mrs. Bennett would be sleeping in. There were no golden sand trails which mean she wasn't even asleep yet. Yes, we do make adults dream too. But it's a more adult dream then a childish one. I finally found a door opened a tiny bit, light and noise went out, through the room.

I opened the door slowly so I could get in, and saw Mrs. Bennett watching where the light and noise were coming from, technology, the TV. Mrs Bennett then paused the TV show she was watching, and looked over at her open door that seemed to suddenly be open.

I then hit her with my golden sand and her world seemed to turn black. But it wasn't a bad feeling, dangerous, black. This blackness was good, and calm like any resting darkness should be.

With a job well done, I flew out of the room and began my journey elsewhere.

* * *

**-Lola Snow- **

* * *

Jack began to explain about what was happening, and what their plans were, including everything about finding Tala, and that Lola needs to learn how to relax for a bit. Whatever that meant. Jack, of course reassured Jamie that Tina was just going to do the favour Jamie asked her to do about his mother, and told him about the Tala situation.

But to tell you the truth I was barley listening, I just couldn't wait to go to bed, but I guess a walk wouldn't hurt. I turned to Jack, and Jamie cutting off their conversation.

"Jack I think I'll take a walk while you, and Jamie catch up more." I said, before sighing as I found the front door.

All I heard was a, "Be careful." as they didn't even bother to come after me, which I was grateful for, so I can have some alone time.

I called out after them with a, "I will!" before I slammed the door after me, and walked out to a nearby forest.

_Little did I know red eyes were watching me, throughout the dark forest..._

I took a step forward into the forest as I walked further and further into the darkness, before I stopped suddenly. The forest was silent, where were all the animals? They all weren't sleeping were they? No, something must be up. I looked around with wide eyes, and turned around in a circle. I felt someone was watching me, but who? Was I just paranoid? That's when I started to feel breathing down the back of my neck,

"Well, hello there!" a voice crackled.

"Who, what...huh?" I panicked, as I spun around to face my advancer.

I slowly started to acknowledge the person that appeared in front of me, his red eyes glowed in the darkness of the forest, staring right into my new blue eyes, like he was staring right at my soul. This boy looked about eighteen, and had dark brown hair that covered one of his red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, with dark, ripped, blue jeans. He also had on grey and black shoes and wore a faded moon necklace that hanged off of his neck.

The boy didn't look puny either; he looked muscular, and you probably would not want to get in a fight with him, but then again, things don't go the way you plan...

I didn't know who he was, but I knew he was bad news, "You're the one who planned Tala's kidnapping aren't you?!" I screamed at him. Not even thinking first, and instead acted. Tala always told me I act before I think...Even though I know that Secra, and Pitch must have her somewhere, then this random guy that appeared out of nowhere, but let me live the moment here. I glared at him daring him to challenge me. I mean what guy would be out in the middle of the forest, out of nowhere, and just creep up on me like that?

He just laughed at me, before smiling, "Oh Lola, always so quick to jump right on me aren't you? You see Lola, I am the Darkness. I am the one that makes the kids afraid of the dark, but don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I turned Pitch evil you see, back when the dark ages came to be, and I convinced that little girl Secra to join the darkness which wasn't that hard at all because of what your fellow Companions did. Secra, and Pitch are not the master minds here_. I am_." He told me, as he grabbed my hand.

My eyes widened at the information he just gave me. Suddenly, I gave him the look that he better back off, as I slapped his hand off of me, "Your planning something aren't you? What's your deal?" I spat at him.

He laughed, "You must know by now that you're in the movie "Rise of the Guardians" correct?" He asked me.

I stared at him confusingly, "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"You see... I am the one that helped Pitch destroy Bunny's world. You must know about that don't you about Bunny's lost family? Well I murdered thousands of Pooka's with my darkness. I am going to do the same with yours...You see you, and your friend Tala are the only ones to enter the entrance portal to the Guardians world and yours, other than the Companions, me and Secra but that was years ago. Anyway, you unknowingly opened that door, and now you are in "The Land of no Return" unable to go back home to your loved ones. But soon, the portal will open once again, and when it does your world, and the Guardians world will be in the dark ages once again. I will completely destroy them both." He chuckled.

I stared at him with horror, "You won't destroy this world, or any world." I yelled at him.

"But you will help me!" He smirked as he said those words.

"No I will never help you, if you think that, you are so wrong. You're not going to win!" I yelled at him before I ran off to find Jack, and the others. 'They will be able to help me!' I thought franticly.

A chuckle rang out through the darkness of the forest, and all I heard from him was, _"This is not over."_

I ran to the front door of the Bennett's, after leaving the dreadful forest and opened the door, as I yelled out, not caring if I woke somebody up, "Jack, you guys! You have to help me!" right when I said that, I leaned on the door for support from all the running that I have just done. I was breathing so hard from the run, and I barely noticed that my body was glowing light blue.

Right when I yelled out that statement, Jack flew out of nowhere from inside of the Bennett's house, and almost crashed into me, but he seemed to get his footing under control, as he glanced at me with wide eyes like he couldn't believe what was in front of him.

At the moment Jamie seemed to be nowhere in sight along with Tina, but right now, I was more worried on what Jack was looking at. I turned behind me, but all I saw was the closed door before looking at Jack with curious eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him confusedly.

"Lola. Your hair, some of it is white, and looks old!" Jack said seriously at me.

I almost thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. He was telling the truth.

I grabbed some of the white strands with my fingers as my eyes widened open, then I slowly glared at Jack.

"Old? And what do you call yourself?" I mumbled before I looked more closely at my fingers, putting my hand in front of my face as my eyes widened even bigger, "I'm glowing!" I said out of disbelief.

"Why? What's happening to me?" I said in a shaky voice but before Jack could comfort me; I just shook my head saying, "Really! This is just, not my day!" I yelled out to myself, before opening the door, knowing Jack would follow me, as I ran off.

Jack sighed at my retreating figure before he ran after me, as I ran back into the forest like my life depended on it. I can't remember having to run so much before, but now I really wished Tala was here. She wouldn't get that easily tired from running a long distance.

Finally after running in the forest for a while, my eyes started to land on the boy with the red eyes. I then pointed at him, glaring at him with all of my being, I yelled out, "Look there he is!" I told Jack as he followed my finger.

"Well hello there!" He greeted with a smirk look, and before Jack or I could react. He was suddenly in front of me with a dark flash of light.

He grabbed my arm, picked up my chin, and kissed me with a passion I couldn't even express. His lips were warm, but also the dark cold that I have never felt before in my life. My eyes widened as I pushed at his chest, and pulled away from him. Then taking huge steps back, as I placed my hand on my lips. He just stole my first kiss...'Why, Why did he do that?' I thought to myself.

I didn't even notice Jack who was behind me staring at the boy with furious eyes, as he raised his staff at him, and blasted him with ice. The boy then disappeared where he once was, and appeared by a tree instead, leaning against it like he had all the time in the world.

Jack took a step forward, and stood in front of me. His staff ready to shoot more of his cold ice, as he whispered in my ear, "Stay behind me."

"Why did you do that? We are not in love, I don't love you!" I yelled at him furiously, in denial about what just happened.

"But you will!" He whined at me, before he added, "If you will give me time!" His eyes flashed a glint of red before he pulled out a silver sword that appeared out of nowhere.

"You won't have any time when I am through with you. You won't go near Lola ever again! You hear me?" Jack glared at him as he said those words, glancing at the boy's sword curiously.

The boy only rolled his red eyes of his, "Who would know a brother would become a lover boy to a sister." he mumbled softly.

Jack, and me glanced at each other confusingly, "What, What are you talking about?" Jack demanded.

The boy laughed, "Another story, another time!" He yelled out before he threw the silver sword at us.

Jack with a swipe of his staff made it hit the ground, and the sword disappeared in particles of a dark light. However, the boy didn't seem too worried, as he pulled out another weapon out of nowhere. It was like it came from the Grim Reaper himself.

He then smiled evilly, "Time to love me." He laughed at us.

"You're so mental." I muttered to the strange boy with no name.

The boy only grinned at me in response as I froze; realizing that I could have just made him madder. Jack only looked behind at me, and whispered in my ear, "This is not your fight. You understand?" He said to me, wanting me to be silent. As he snapped his head back to the boy, and gripped his staff out in front of him in a fighting stance.

That's when the familiar sound of Jamie rang out, "Jack! Lola!" Jamie called out as he ran into the dark forest towards us.

"Jamie, stay back!" Jack yelled out to him.

Jamie got in front of Jack, and me, like he did all those years ago, back when he was just ten years old facing the scary Boogeyman, "I won't let you hurt Jack or Lola!" Jamie said to the boy.

"Jamie! Please, I don't want you to get hurt!" Jack told Jamie, but Jamie only shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I'm not a kid anymore Jack. I am not going to let you do a battle without me." Jamie told him before saying, "I'll be okay." He told us both.

I didn't know how Jamie ended up to find us, but I was grateful somebody else came to help us, but where's Tina, shouldn't she be here? I looked around but there was no golden girl in sight.

When I was looking around, the dark boy took his opportunity, and in a flash of darkness, he grabbed Jamie and reappeared behind me and Jack, making us whirl around to face him.

He had Jamie by his neck against a tree with a knife, "Any closer and the boy dies!" the dark boy sneered at us as Jamie tried to get the boy to let go of him, unable to speak because of the knife at his neck.

Jack stares at what was happening in front of him frightened, while my breathing almost stopped.

"Jamie." I breathed.

Jack was frozen still, as he couldn't even move, before he fell down on to his knees, and grabbed his head in pain.

"Jack!" I yelled out to him, getting to my knees, and wrapping my arms around him.

I then looked at the strange boy, "What are you doing to him? Let Jamie go!" I yelled at him.

The boy laughed, "I am not doing anything! Jacky Boy, is just remembering something." He told me with a chuckle.

My eyebrows furrow, "Remembering what?" I asked him.

The darkness boy shook his head, "Another story, another time." He said to me, repeating one of his earlier statements.

I then glared at him, as my blue eyes started to glow without my knowing of it. But I can tell you one thing, I was not going to get into any more of his mind games.

I started glowing with a furious blue, and began to float off the ground, not even noticing that I let go of Jack, and that's when all hell broke loose.

"LET JAMIE GO!" I yelled at him, as the boys red eyes widened. I summoned a staff of blue light, and frost appeared, wrapping around the staff I held. Then I summoned a ice wolf, as it sprung out, and attacked the boy, with more wolves following the other in its wake. Snow whirled around us like a hurricane, as the boy dropped Jamie and he cried out in the hurricane of snow. "I'll be back!" his eyes glowed a bright red once more before he disappeared into the darkness to get away from the wolves and the bitter cold.

The blue glow began to fade and with it, I collapsed on to the snow on the ground, unable to get up, closing my blue eyes. The wolves that had attacked the strange boy faded and the hurricane of snow drifted away like it was never there. But the aftermath had already been done.

* * *

**-Tina Coin-**

* * *

Before going back to Jack, Lola and Jamie, like I should have done, I journeyed the hallways of the Bennett's house, looking around at the picture frames of the family.

I then stopped suddenly, as I sensed someone was having a restless sleep somewhere. I walked up the hallway faster, before I reached a door and opened it.

It was Sophie's Room. Walking inside as I looked around me at the surroundings. It was dark in the room, so I couldn't see all that much, but it seemed to be a bright pink, purplish room, with a bed, dresser, and a computer. It had lots, and lots of drawings from Jamie, of Bunny and Fairies.

Bunnymund, was the one picture I saw the most throughout the room. I smiled softly with awe on how detailed the pictures were, before I slowly turned to Sophie, who was sleeping, turning around in her bed and mumbling words that I couldn't exactly hear clearly.

My eyes widened as I saw the nightmare sand image above her head, of a girl getting taken away by another teenager female, with Sophie watching the whole thing.

My eyes grew more with realization, as I it must be Tala and..._'Secra' _I thought to myself, before I put my hand into a fist, and laid out my other hand, out to the nightmare sand, turning the dark sand to golden yellow.

I smiled as I watched the dream change to a happier one, with Tala and Sophie drawing in a room, laughing and talking together.

Well, there was no doubt about it, she must be Bunnymund's Companion, especially since how well she gets with Sophie, like Bunny did.

That's when I heard a commotion. I looked out the window to see snow pelting down hard. The most snow that I had ever seen for awhile. 'Something must have happened.' I thought worriedly, rushing outside as the snowfall began to stop.

Suddenly, I saw a figure entering out of the woods. He smiled at me with glowing red eyes that I have never seen before, but before I can look more closely at him, to get a better look, he disappeared in a flash of shadows.

'Who was he?' I thought to myself, before shaking my head, 'I'll worry about it later. I have a feeling that whatever happened, must have happened in the woods, if that strange guy was walking out of there in the first place.' So with the destination in mind, I began to float off in a speed of golden sand into the darkness of the forest.

When I got there, I let my sand lead me, lighting my way, to a clearing in the forest, and let's just say it was a mess. What was supposed to be a winter wonderland, it seemed like a kid just threw a tantrum. Snow was moved over, and looked like it was stepped on, with snow piles everywhere and ice was stuck on trees from every angle. It just was not a pretty sight.

In the middle of all this mess was Lola. Jack and Jamie were a little further away. I saw Jack getting up to his feet, along with Jamie who was rubbing his neck.

I wandered up to Lola, leaned down, and shook her shoulder, causing her to open up her eyes weekly to look at me. She had a complete tired look, with shock on her face, like she couldn't just believe what happened, but she was just too tired to care.

I moved her up in a sitting position, and she didn't protest that I was moving her. I then asked, "W-what happened?" I looked around for that dark figure that I seen earlier. I should have been here!

Lola only shook her head as she breathed short breaths of air into her lungs, unable to get a sentence out with how weak she was, "Guy, red eyes, kiss, Jack, battle, evil, mental person!" she coughed out

"What?" I asked confusingly, putting a stronger hold on Lola's shoulder. Jack and Jamie then started to come over to us, and Jack leaned down to where I was, and wrapped Lola in his arms, looking once to me with a small nod. Right when Jack did that, she collapsed, falling into Jack, and breathing even more heavily.

"Sleep." I sighed, as I put a hand on Lola's forehead.

It was only seconds later that I sent her to an oblivion sleep.

* * *

_**-Time Skip- **_

_**-Lola Snow**__**-**_

* * *

When my eyes awoke, and fluttered open, a bright light hit me as I breathed a long gulp of fresh air. My eyes then took notice of the colours of the North Pole. I heard the jingles of elves, and footsteps nearby as I struggled to a sitting position.

When I remembered what happened, my eyes widened as I looked around, "J-Jack?" I called out weakly in the silence of the room I was in.

The room had light blue coloured walls, with brown shelves of different nick knacks of North's toys. There were at least two dressers, and a table with a chair to sit on with papers, and other stuff on it that I couldn't even bother to look at right at this moment of time. There was a book shelf beside the bed I was on with tons of books, with names I couldn't even read.

I took the blanket off of me, and moved around till my feet touched the ground. The bed sheets, and bedding was white and blue while the bed frame was dark brown with lines of frost that I didn't know where they came from besides Jack, and maybe myself. But it couldn't be from me could it?

That's when I remembered, that I did shoot out frost to that guy, and I made it snow and...I closed my eyes, just at the thought of it.

_What's happening to me? Did I-did I just do that?_

I wrapped my arms around me and instead of getting Jack's voice like who I was calling for, I got Tina's voice instead, "Your fine." Her calm voice told me. Trying not to get me upset and trying to get me to calm down.

I looked up at her from where I was, then looked down to the ground, and all of a sudden, I stared to ask endless questions, "What just happened? Who was he? I-I didn't do that did I?" I questioned, and yelled at her frustrated but I was sure Tina got the point. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

Before I could say anything more, she calmly said, "Lola it's time for the truth." Tina sighed as she stared at me with a serious determined face.

My eyes widened slightly, what's going on with Tina? I swallowed before saying, "Ok...ok, go right ahead." I said, offering for her to speak, knowing whatever it is she has to say, it must have been important, right?

She sighed, "The Companions are a group of people that look after the Guardians centers, while the Guardians protect the children. We protect the Guardians, Hope, Dreams, Memories, Wonder and Fun. Without the Companions, the Guardians are weak. But with the Companions, they are an army." she closed her eyes when she said that before she looked away from me, opening up her eyes to stare at the bedroom window where light snow was falling down, as the sun shined through the window.

She paused for a moment and then continued, "As you know there is only three Companions at this time, Wonder, Memories and Dreams. There is no Fun, or Hope which means Bunny, and Jack are weak but I don't mean that in a bad way. They just don't have anybody protecting their centers...Until today..." she trailed off and continued once more, "Why we were not in that Rise of the Guardians movie you may ask, if we were so important? It's because after the defeat of Riana, the old Companion of Hope, and my mother, Diana, the old Companion of Dreams, passed away from that deadly battle all that long ago...We decided to go into hiding, and disguise as humans, living with them, talking with them, and they could all see us. We helped the children that way, while the Guardians helped children by belief." She trailed off before starting something different,

"But it all started long ago, back in time when the worlds started, a battle took place. There were the golden ages, a peaceful place for anyone but then chaos struck, the golden general was a guard that helped his people, but he turned against his own people, his daughter, and his wife. No one knows why he changed, not even till this day but he did and darkness started to rule over the light. Pitch murdered thousands of Pooka's from Bunny's race, and changed the world into a bad place, but then the Guardians came," she smiled as she said those words.

"They came to fight against our rights to change the world into light again with darkness as well, because what world is there without a little dark? But they weren't enough...The Companions were my mother, Diana, Riana, Noel and Jay. They were somehow teleported by the moon from the real world where you came from Lola, through the portal, and to the Guardians world. The portal used to be a bridge between both worlds, but now they are both closed, you, and Tala are the first ones to enter that portal in thousands of years. We thought that portal closed and became the Land of No Return, unable to get back to the real world. You see, the portal only opened every couple of years, and when the time is either very dangerous, or when the time randomly seems right. We don't really know how the portal works, but just know that it's your ticket home if you want to go back." she said as she shook her head still looking at the window,

"Anyway, they unknowingly entered that portal like you did, and ended up here, but they didn't know that they were the only ones... Secra was able to cross the borders too, and she joined Pitch. I heard from the other Companions, that Secra hated them for reasons unknown, and that she was a bully too at school, and to them. I guess that's how some people are, but I can't help but feel something is missing..." she sighed, "The Companions fought Secra, and the Guardians fought Pitch, but not without a cost. Riana died, and so did...my mother..." she looked away to the window to look at me.

"My mother died..." she said softly at me and my heart broke.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She smiled lightly, "It's okay, she's still in here, in my heart, my dreams, you see the Guardians and Companions were not the only ones fighting. You know Nightlight and Kathryn, if you read the books about us, they helped fight with us too." She nodded with reassurance at me, "The Guardians know about the movie about them, along with the stories too, so don't worry, you won't have to worry about messing up, and telling them things that they know, you shouldn't know." She said to me.

I nodded before I narrowed my eyes in thought, "But what about you? You were never mentioned in the story you told me... You're a Companion right?" I asked Tina.

Tina nodded, "At the time my mom was pregnant with me, its different then regular pregnancy though. It's more like a new star being born in the sky. When my mom died unexpectedly, Manny, sped up my growth, and instead of being a baby, I was older. When she died I took over her legacy, and stopped the battle with the others against Pitch Black and Secra. We won..." She smiled at the memories but then frowned suddenly.

"Does that make sense to who we are now?" Asked Tina raising an eyebrow even though she was frowning a second ago

I shook my head, "Yes, but there must be something else...Why are you telling me this?" I asked, wanting her to continue.

"As you know there is a prophecy about you, and Tala, and I think…" she paused before continuing, "That you are the Jack's Fun, and Tala is the Bunny's Hope, you two might just be Jack's and Bunny's Companions, rather they like it or not...without you two, both worlds, yours and mine will crumble." Tina said to me seriously, waiting for me to gather my thoughts.

My eyes widened, 'I can't be Jack's Companion, I can't, can I? No my world is not going to get destroyed!' I thought in my head, 'Tina and that boy are wrong, there wrong!' My brain yelled at me.

"Y-You're lying! it's not true!" I burst out saying, but Tina just looked at the window once again, before looking down at the floor,

"I am so sorry..." She whispered, "With time, you will understand..." She trailed off saying.

"How-how do you know that our world's are going to die? How do you know anything!" I screamed at her frustrated.

"I don't know how, but I do know about it… My mother said so… in my dreams." She said and her voice faded out into silence.

"What?" I asked her with wide eyes.

'What is she talking about?' I questioned her in my thoughts.

"Nothing." she muttered, placing a hand on my shoulder, and playing with her sand, with her other hand.

"_Tala, We are both part of the prophecy. But I guess it's time to wake up to reality."_

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the lateness. I really wanted this done ages ago...by the way if you see any errors be sure to let us know anyways,**

**No deleted scenes this time around, just minor things that were not mentioned like Jack bleeding, and other things, but I don't think it's a long enough scene to mention so yeah,**

**For the next chapter, it's going to become very deep, and serious, so I hope you're ready for it!**

**From your Authors,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves, and Lolanice's friend (Anonymous Kay)**

**Keep on Howling, Meowing with a Roar, and Read on!**

**Review, Favourite, Follow...**


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath Kidnapping

**Title:** The Land of No Return

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**EndlessWolves: **

**This is the chapter we have been waiting for! Kidnapped! With over 7, 000 words! In this installment we get too see what happens to Tala, and where she ended up! Please don't be afraid to leave a review even if it's only one. Reviews make us happy! :) Thank you for your favourites and follows!**

**Edit 1/7/2015: Since I wrote this Chapter before the one that my friend was writing was finished which was last chapter...I added something more to this Chapter of the Aftermath from last chapter. If that makes sense...and the Chapter is now called, into a more appropriate title of "Aftermath Kidnapping."Well enjoy! I am also happy to announce, this chapter is now at least 10,223 words now. With the authors notes and everything that is 24 pages in my word program. Keeping in mind with that, if you see any errors let us know...and sorry for the wait.**

**Edit: 4/6/2015: I should of really posted this chapter a long time ago, actually I wasn't planning on posting this chapter, until chapter 10 was finished however I have to post this now due to computer problems, so I'm not going to have a PC for awhile I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and Happy Easter Monday! Bunnymund is coming to town!**

**Lolanice:**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! I appreciate for all the support in the past and comments are flowing in like a stampede of kittens n' mittens. Keep on showing all your love and fun (like Jack Frost) and keep meowing, howling, also roaring, and read on Jack Frost lovers!**

**EndlessWolves, and Lolanice's friend (Anonymous Kay):**

**Hi. I like this chapter so keep howling, meowing and roaring.**

* * *

**Replies: None**

**Disclaimer: We do not own ROTG sadly. We do own our characters, and our plot for the story!**

**Warning: Some words may make you feel depressed and has a light mention of blood in this chapter. This chapter in Tala's life right now will have many sad and painful parts as well as others harming her. Her life will get better but please keep this in mind. **

**Writer (Editor): EndlessWolves**

**Extra: None**

* * *

"_We had a normal life."_

**Chapter 9 –Aftermath Kidnapping**

* * *

**-Tala Wolf-**

* * *

"_It was dark..._

_It was cold, but it was the eerily cold. I felt as if something was going to jump at me. The cold was suffocating. I felt so alone. I had a great life. Why out of a million people in the world for it to happen too. Why did it have to be me?"_

I don't know if this a dream or not. I just want to wake up from this messed nightmare.

The ground is metal and hard.

I don't know where I am anymore. All I see is dark. It doesn't matter if I close my eyes or not. It's just dark.

That's when something happened.

Whispers arose around me and I realised everything was true; my greatest fears.

_"No one __**understands**__ you." _

_"No one __**cares**__ about you."_

_"You will always be __**alone**__, unloved from the world."_

_"Where's your __**hope**__ now?"_

I lied, I mean some of them were false, but others I just did not want to think about; my past burdened me like a wildfire and no matter how far I ran…the monster was faster.

Memories ran by me.

Yelling, screaming.

_"I wish I was __**dead**__!"_

Tears would fall down my face like rain and then there were those dreams again. Those dreams were a mixture of bad, and good...

I would never understand the dream. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, and my parents would comfort me until I stopped.

It happened a long, long time ago though but when Rise of the Guardians came out.

Some blurred images in my dream became clear.

Characters from that movie were in my dream, but the two characters I would see the most is Bunny and another person with that was not in the movie with bunny ears.

They would seem to be talking, hushed tones. They seemed to be in love and then...I would hear a bloodcurdling scream. I would see blood, death, and final goodbyes.

And when I woke up from the cleared images I would just think that I watched the movie too many times, and no matter how much I tried to remember the bunny ear person's name, I would forget the next second. All I know is that it starts with an R...

* * *

**Flashback (Dream):**

* * *

Flushed green grass lay all over the warren, trees and blue rivers with a beautiful side of hills. There were flowers, and eggs running everywhere. The sky was a light blue filled with white clouds, and on the side of a hill, there was a cabin. This place looked like the birthplace of spring so peaceful, and quiet. Little did anyone know, the outside of the warren was a dead place full of horrors, and this place was the last resort for the quiet.

There were two people in this scene that seemed to be talking…

The Easter bunny aka E Aster Bunnymund was a grayish, bluish tall, six to seven feet tall bunny with long blue ears. His chest was white along with some of his face, and paws. He was laid on the ground so his tail was hidden in the grass. His boomerangs were in his holster in a single strap around his chest. While brown leather strapping is wrapped around his feet. He also has leather bracers around his arms. His green eyes lit up like spring life but filled with hardships, while his dark blue markings all over him shinned in the sun through his fur.

The girl beside him looked around nineteen years old with her long flowing dark brown hair, brown and white long ears, and a brown and white bunny tail. Her eyes were green just like bunnies were, but filled with things that would make anyone think that she's been through a lot. She was pale skinned, and barefoot with a holster around her shoulders where her boomerangs were placed. She wore an egg shaped necklace around her neck and a purple shirt with blue shorts. Her pink sweater was wrapped around her waist.

"Aster? Do you remember the first time we met?" The girl asked the rabbit beside her.

They were embraced, hugging each other close and afraid to let go; afraid that the other might disappear as they gazed up at the clouds.

Aster smiled, and he stared lovingly into the girls green eyes.

"How can I forget R….?" Aster questioned her.

The girl smiled at him, laughing lightly, "Remember when I called you a mascot?" she laughed lightly making Aster laugh with her.

"Yeah, the good days Shelia." He told her.

"Yeah…" She trailed off as she looked at the white clouds above. Her expression becoming troubled, and this made Aster frown.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

R…. shook her head, "To be honest I'm not okay. I'm scared Bunny, no I'm terrified, and dare I say it, I'm afraid." She told him.

Aster closed his green eyes before opening them staring at the girl as she continued to cloud gaze.

"It's okay to be afraid, I am too." He said to her.

R…. looked at him and then said, "E Aster Bunnymund, can you make me a promise?" She asked the rabbit. Her brown and white bunny ears pinned back as she looked at him.

Aster stared at her surprised, R…. never said his full name unless she was completely serious, "And that would be?" He questioned.

"That no matter what happens to us, were in this together. If something happens to me I-"she got interrupted.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Aster told her as he narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"I know you will but what ifs not enough Aster? I just want you to know if something does happen don't blame yourself. You know I'll do anything in my power to find you again, but if this is the last time were together, I just want to let you know that I-I love you Aster. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Aster moved closer to her, and hugged her as Riana's tired green eyes stared at him, threatening to spill with tears.

Bunny laid his head on hers, and spoke six letters that she's been wanting to hear for so long, "I love you too, my flower."

* * *

**Time Skip:**

* * *

Darkness laid everywhere, nightmares and the smell of near possible death was everywhere. The moon was nowhere in sight. There was just the Guardians, Companions, Nightlight and _Katherine_ against the darkness, with Pitch Black and his partner Secra Black.

There was no beacon of hope. It looked like the Guardians, Companions, and everyone else helping this war against the darkness were losing. Breaths and the sounds of war rang all around. Yells and screams rang out through the silence. Everyone was tired.

Especially R….. She was fighting against a nightmare, it was a black shadowed wolf. She was so tired, barley had the energy to fight using her arms to block every few seconds. The others weren't doing well either.

Another girl, who was right beside her with her yellow skirt, glittering golden sand jacket, skinny jeans, and white running shoes. Her golden eyes locking on to her targets, and her blond hair moving with the breeze as she grabbed at an object near her neckline, a locket as she shot out dream sand at the nightmares and fearling's everywhere she could, but it seemed to be no use. The more golden sand she throughout, the more it multiplied like flames that went on forever.

That's when it happened, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pitch shoot a black deadly arrow at the Guardian of Hope's direction, however he seemed to pay no attention at the danger, but while she noticed this, she didn't see the arrow aiming at her from Secra. All she could see was the arrow, ready to pierce the one she just said I love you too only a few hours before the battle.

Her green eyes widened, and when the arrow flew through the air, she jumped away from her position in front of the golden eyed girl, who was now fighting the nightmare she left behind. She jumped in front of Aster, and the arrow flew, yelling out a startling, "NOOO!"

Pitch was startled at the change of events. Secra who's arrow was now flying towards the golden eyed girl instead of R…. The black arrows hit through their targets and R…. and the other girl fell to the ground. The whole fight stopped at that second including the nightmares and fearlings.

Bunny stared at R…. like she was a ghost, and Sandy wrapped up in golden sand, and his hair a mess, starring at the other girl with the most wide golden eyed, and terrifying look anyone has ever saw on him before, as they gazed at their falling comrades.

Aster fell to the ground beside R…, and Sandy beside the other girl.

"R…? Please get up, I promised I would protect you. Don't leave my flower, get up! Open your eyes please I love you!" Aster whispered in her ear as R… slowly opened up her green eyes, and weakly moved her hand to place on Asters cheek.

"Its o-okay, I know you love me, just don't blame yourself, its-it's not your fault, although I may be gone for a while, I promise we will find each other again…I love you so much my Aster, my loving Bunny. Keep spreading Hope for me okay?" she asked him.

"I will! Just don't leave me. "Aster murdered, hugging R…. close.

"I'm sorry…Just find the…" she said.

"Find what my flower?" he asked her.

"F-find the w-wolf." She shuddered before she closed her eyes, took one last breath before going still.

"R….?...R...!" Bunny screamed out as blood slid through his paws.

* * *

**Awakening:**

* * *

The scene changed as my brown eyes snapped open, I bolted up into a sitting position on my bed, and screamed to the top of my lungs. My heart beating against my rib cage as my door flew open, and a worried step dad and mother came into the dim lit room. My mom pressed the light switch to come on in my purple bedroom. There was two dressers, a nightstand, big chalkboard to draw on, a closet, a TV, a radio and other knickknacks laying around the room. They both came over to me, whispering reassuring words, but I couldn't hear them all I could hear is…

"_F-find the w-wolf."_

"_**Find the wolf."**_

* * *

**Present:**

* * *

And now I'm here…. In this sudden darkness, I hope Lola really is safe. I would hate if she were in this position but I needed to worry about myself now as much I hated it. I needed to get out of here.

I just want to go home...

"Tala..." A voice rang out.

I slowly lifted my head from my place on the cold hard floor.

"Tala..." The voice repeated.

My eyes snapped open, and squinted in the darkness.

I slowly put my hands underneath me, and lifted myself to kneel on the floor. I then grabbed the rails of the cage I was in, and stood up. Looking around the darkness.

Suddenly, the room lit up. The room was still dark but it was not the kind of dark you could not see in but what I saw made my blood ran cold...

_Cages... _

Black cages hung from the ceiling, as well as chains with no cages on the end, as if the cage fell from the ceiling and when you looked down, blackness would welcome you with dark gray hallways. On the other side of the room there was a globe filled with golden flickering lights...

I was in one of the hanging cages. When I realized that, my eyes narrowed in confusion. The last thing I remember is that I was at Jamie and Sophie's house right? So how did I end up here?

It was only a few seconds after that my brain became less foggy, and I remembered. I remembered hearing Lola's voice calling for me. I remember going outside where there was a girl and I slipped through some tunnel like thing?

I shook my head, wow I must be going crazy…

As I looked around I had the sudden creepy feeling of seeing this place before. Something I had seen on a television set. This whole place looked unrealistic. Maybe I was an actor in a movie, and no one told me. It was like in that "Truman Show" movie or something that I watched in computer technology when I was at school. If that is the case, an advertisement is going to come up, right?

But I'm not kidding, this place is so familiar, and as I looked at the cages, I could have sworn a flash of green, and blue creatures were in the cages. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Green and Blue, Green and Blue? What creature is Green and Blue, some type of bird? A Humming bird like Tooth in….' my train of thought stopped right there. 'Tooth fairies in cages…like the movie in Rise of the Guardians.' I thought before shaking my head. There is no blue and green tooth fairies in the first place, and my eyes must be playing tricks on me.

Then I saw a flash of gold in a pile all around underneath the cages, and Jack searching through franticly before Pitch showed up.

It was like my brain was showing me a scene of the movie in Pitches Lair…..Pitches Lair! That is it! It looks like I am in Pitches Lair. See I am getting it, but why am I here? This place doesn't exist no matter how much maybe, I wished that that movie was real, so I must be on a movie set…and I'm in a cage kidnapped by a crazy girl that must love black and kitty cats during her description of "look what the cat dragged in."

Yippee!

I thought to myself, 'Yep Tala, nice to be happy in a cage.'

Shake out of it Tala! Stop acting like some mary sue or something! I sighed and looked around, "Hello?" I called out as my voice echoed in this creepy place.

'_Hello, Hello, Hello!'_

"Anyone Here?" I called out

'_Anyone here, Anyone here, Anyone here!'_

"I must be dreaming..." I sighed to myself.

"You wish..." A female voice said right outside of my cage. My head snapped up in the direction of the voice, and I stared into those red eyes. The same red eyes I saw before ending up in the cage. I instantly went into a defending position.

"Who are you?" I yelled at her, "And why am I here? What do you want with me?" I asked her furiously.

The girl rolled her eyes at me not saying a word.

I growled out, "Answer me!" I blinked, did I just growl?

The girl laughed, "Oh common Riana I know you're in there stop fooling me with this nonsense."

I stared at her confused, "My names Tala I think you got the wrong person here." I told her.

"No, I definitely got the right person, but you know what, I'll humor you Riana, or should I say **'**_**Tala**_**.'** My name is Secra," she said counting of her fingers at my questions, "Next you are here because we have to make sure _Hope_ doesn't come back. I thought when we killed you, you would stay down, but no you just had to come back, didn't you Riana? And what do I want from you? Well, pain that's what. I cannot wait to see Bunny's face when he sees you trapped in here.'' She crackled.

I glared at her, "My name Is Tala, who's this Riana person anyway and why would you like to see a small bunny creature staring at me in a cage?" I asked her. She's nuts!

"Well '_**Tala'**__,_ Riana is your original which means you are the reincarnated version of her but somewhere inside you, The Companion of Hope still lives. I don't know what happened, you must have made a deal with the blasted moon, then went in the real world, reincarnated yourself to be Tala, and start your life all over again with that new Companion of Fun." She said before continuing, "Riana, **Tala,** it doesn't matter, you're the same person. You see your original, Riana died, or so we thought when she tried to save Bunny, and the rest of those blasted morons against the darkness. So because of your foolish love with Bunnymund, you died alongside Diana. You guys still won by that girl Tina Coin, but the matter still stands that you are still here, reincarnated or not." She said to me as if it was so obvious to the truth. "Oh and I was talking about your past Love E Aster Bunnymund, but you must know him as The Guardian of Hope, and the Easter Bunny." She shrugged, "He's not tiny yet, but right now he stands like a big kangaroo as Frost likes to say." She added.

I gave her that crazy look before saying, "I think you need to get to a hospital, and get that brain checked out. I'm just a normal girl that has been separated from her home, and then kidnapped." I told her before shaking my head "And the Easter Bunny doesn't exist no matter how much I want him too." I said to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, and squinted her eyes as if faking pain "Ouch that left a mark…I wonder what Bunny would feel after that." She told me.

"Look just let me out, no hard feelings?" I asked her.

She put her hand under her chin as if thinking about it before saying, "Nah I think you need to see how real this is. This isn't just a movie anymore. This is real life. I know no matter what I say you won't believe me. Trust me I was just like you **Tala.** I came from the real world as well, but the darkness gave me an offer so I came here. Tell me what does this place look like to you? I think you know. This looks a lot like Pitches lair is it not? That's the thing, this is Pitches Lair, and you know those two kids? Jamie and Sophie, the Bennett's? Well there in Rise of the Guardians as well. As I was saying, this is not just a movie. Some type of fate transported you here, and now you are here. Use your time wisely Companion of Hope." She told me before adding, "The Companions have been looking for years for a new Companion of Hope, but it looks like I found you first!" she laughed.

"Wait, wait!" I told her, "Slow down, your telling me? That I was reincarnated, and my past self-loved Bunnymund from the movie. I died, became Tala, who got transported here into Rise of the Guardians, and now I'm kidnapped? Is that seriously what you're telling me?" I asked her with unbelieving eyes.

She looked at me blankly, "Well, when you put it that way. That just sounds lame." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not believing this! This is just some crazy imaginative dream." I said to her crossing my arms.

She rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I don't think Sandy wanted you to have this type of dream, I think it's more of a nightmare." She said before shaking her head. Then added, "It does make sense if you think about it **Tala**, I mean don't you remember the flashbacks when you were little? " Those Blurred images you thought were dreams before turning into nightmares, and you wake up screaming? It's a memory **Tala.** It's not some dream, or nightmare. It was real, and when you saw that movie, what happened to you? You started dreaming about a girl with Bunny ears, and Bunnymund didn't you? And soon after there are two dead body's right before Bunnymund took you in his arms in a final goodbye? You think those are dreams? No they aren't, that is your Riana side telling you to wake up **Tala**! And stop pretending!" She gritted her teeth at the last part.

My eyes widened, "No you're lying. How do you know about this?" I asked her.

She just grinned at me, "I know everyone's fears **Tala**. Yours is that you will never figure out what those dreams are. Yours are that you won't figure out the truth. You will always be unloved, and forgotten in the dark. Poor little Wofy Rabbit, all alone aren't you?" she told me.

I shook my head, and looked away from her, "It's not true, it's not true." I mumbled to myself, hoping Secra would go, unfortunately for my luck she didn't.

"Ah, but it is true, look, let me explain about the Companions, **Tala**. I'll give you a refresh since your Riana side hasn't remembered yet. Companions help there Guardian with their centres. North has the Companion of Wonder Noel Clause, Tooth has the Companion of Memories. Jay Moments, Sandy has his daughter Companion of Dreams named Tina Coin since your friend Diana Dreams died and Jack Frost? Well he doesn't have anyone yet. He will soon, after all Lola is the Companion of Fun." She told me.

My eyes snapped back to her, "Lola?" I questioned her.

"Don't worry she's safe for now. She's with those Guardians, and Tina Coin right now. Tina got to Lola before Pitch, or I could even attempt to get to her." She said reassuring me the best she could about Lola's whereabouts.

"Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes. The Companions help each other, there holiday, teeth collecting, dreams, I guess since Jack Frost is added to the Guardian group, that goes to seasons as well. However no one has been protecting Bunnymund, or Easter for a while and when the Companion of Hope does come back, she's clueless, and trapped like a caged animal. They sacrificed a lot of things in the dark ages making sure we wouldn't win. I would tell you the full story about what happened, but I think those memories of yours will resurface eventually." She told me like it was no big deal.

"I don't understand why you're doing this? If what I saw was true in my dreams, memories, or whatever, why would you put the world in darkness and pain like that?" I asked her.

"As I said, I had an offer **Tala**, and I accepted." She told me.

My eyes narrowed, "Why…Why would you accept something like this?"

She closed her eyes, "You, and me were like the same Tala. We both been through a lot of pain, but your also different by always seeing the light of everything, always fighting your way out of the dark while I welcome it. Riana your old self, and her buddies, they were from the real world too, not the movie one. I always harassed them all the time, all because you guys had something I never had, love. Therefore, when the darkness told me it would love me, that it would not abandon me like, my parents did. I took that chance. I was bullied, and alone, so I took this chance to hurt others so they would feel my pain. You're lucky I told you this much **Tala.** I already told you this once before when you were Riana. I do not wish to go through these memories any more then I have too." She said shaking her head, as her black bangs fell over her eyes.

"Your right…I would keep fighting." I told her, causing her to look up at me wondering what I was going to say.

I closed my eyes, "I still don't believe this is happening. I have not had my parents leave me before, but I have had abandonment. Thing is, just because someone abandoned me. Doesn't mean I'll abandon others. Just because others hurt me, doesn't mean I'll make the world filled with hurt. If you let the darkness corrupt your heart like you're doing, you're telling your parents, and everyone that has ever hurt you that they won. They won and you lost. You bully others because they bullied you. If you wanted to make sure they lost, you would do the right thing in your heart, and respect others good, then what they did to you. You could have made sure others did not fall in the same path you did, others who have felt abandonment, instead of kicking them, you could help them on their feet, instead of not helping at all. So yes, I would fight. I would try my best, and I would make sure I will not let the darkness win." I told her and opened my eyes too look at her, as silence filled the room. I didn't know where this came from, I just knew that my words are right. Maybe they were from Riana like Secra, keeps telling me about. I don't know, I just know it was right.

"And this is why we're different **Tala**. I want to make them pay." She told me.

"Then make them pay, but you're doing it the wrong way." I said to her.

"You will never understand," she said to me.

"Maybe not, but I'm sticking with what I believe in, and if you believe in this, this revenge, I won't stop you trying, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure others aren't hurt like you, so that others aren't hurt like me." I said to her my eyes never breaking away from hers.

"You're a goody two shoes alright." She laughed.

"Okay, so let's say if I do believe in everything you are saying about and I am in my favorite movie right now. What are you going to do with me, other than lock me up?" I questioned her.

She tilted her head. "There's two choices you can pick from **Tala**. One path leads to an easy way of less pain from us, the other tons of pain." She told me taking a blade from out of nowhere and fiddling with it.

I eyed it warily, "Those choices are?" I asked her.

"Join me and Pitch," She said as my eyes widened, "Or you will be used as bait for the others to come to try to rescue you. If you do pick this road, you will see your precious Lola shot in the head with everyone else. You will feel pain like you have never felt before. Remember when you first came here Tala, and you jumped to the highest branch possible? Well normal humans cannot do that, your awakening your power, same thing is going to happen to Lola." She said to me before adding, "However, your physical appearance, and powers are slowly coming to you the longer you're here. So, if you accept the bait offer, me, and Pitch will give you something to make the progress faster. That means more pain for you, and in the end no matter what you choose, the Guardians, and Companions will lose." She finished as I shook my head.

"How about I refuse both offers, and make one of my own." I asked her.

She rose up an eyebrow, "Your offer in getting out of here?" she questioned me.

"Yes, take me back to the real world, and leave me there, that way I'm not in this mess." I told her. My eyes narrowing at this sick twisted joke she just offered for me to take.

"You're going to leave Lola?" she said as she widened her eyes this time.

"No, I'm not, as you said before, this isn't just some movie. If you're telling the truth that is, you can take me, and Lola back home so we can avoid all of this." I said, very certain of myself.

She shook her head, and then laughed which caused me to raise an eyebrow, "Yes that would work, but you have one little problem about this plan of yours." She said as if she knew everything in the world which she probably did.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Lola has already met Jack Frost." She told me as If it answered my question.

"So?" I said not understanding what she's getting at.

"This means Lola has met her Guardian, and Jack has met his Companion, although they don't know it yet. They are already connected, which means if I try to take Lola, and bring her back to the real world, it wouldn't work because she's connected already from one of the movie characters. To separate them would not work well, which will cause Lola to possibly die alongside Jack in the progress, now not that it wouldn't be fun to kill them. I got different plans, then the easy way out. The same goes to you as well, however, you haven't met Bunny in your reincarnated form yet, so you two aren't connected yet. I can take you out of this movie, and put you in the real world, but I'm sorry to say I can't do much for your friend here." She answered me.

My eyes narrowed at her again, I still thought this was some funky unrealistic dream, but I could not help but wonder if really was real. It was too real, to not be a dream. If that makes any sense at all.

"If this really is happening to me right now, then where's Pitch? I'm guessing you're working with him?" I asked, changing the subject.

She just smiled at that sentence, probably thinking of Pitch at this very moment. "Don't worry he will be here soon, he's just sending some nightmares out as we speak." She then raised her knife, and in a flash it changed to a scythe, however that was possible don't ask me. "Anyway, so what's your choice, join me and Pitch, or well, the other one I wouldn't recommend." She questioned, getting right to the point.

"I think you already know my choice." I said to her gripping the rails and tightening my fingers around it.

"Yes…too bad too…oh well beggars can't be choosers." She told me right when the sounds of horses met my ears. Her eyes lit up like fireworks. "Oh that's Pitch now….I'll go get him. You stay right here Wolfy, Bunny." She smirked, and disappeared in black flames.

I blinked at where she was, first minute she was there, and the next she was gone. I was on my own again in the silent darkness. I then shook my head, as I looked down at the floor of my cage. "It's not like I can go anywhere." I whispered to myself.

It hasn't even been a full minute before Secra appeared again, but she wasn't who I was looking at. It was the black robe guy behind her.

Pitch Black was just like how I saw him in the movie.

He was fear itself, with his long black robe that fell to the floor. I couldn't even see his feet, his hair was midnight black and sticking up, and his skin was a deathly gray, while his yellow, silver eyes pierced though the darkness, staring right at me. All an all he was pretty much a dark person.

He stared at me in the cage before his eyes landed on Secra, "So this is what you were doing when I was bringing out nightmares. I got to say you do a great job." He told to Secra.

"Well you know me, always aiming to please." Secra told him.

"Yes..." He smiled at her before his eyes met mine, and frowned at me which caused me to glare back.

"I'm guessing she refused the join us offer?" He questioned to Secra like I wasn't even there.

"You guessed correct." Secra said before putting her object behind her back, and holding it there with shadows, bringing up her fingers to pick at her nails in the progress.

"Well if she's anything like that rabbit, I wouldn't be surprised." He told her.

I rolled my eyes at them, "You do know that I'm right in front of you mate." I questioned them, before I blinked surprised. 'Mate? I don't talk like this, and where's this accent coming from?' I questioned to myself.

Judging from my bewildered expression on my face, Secra guessed right away, "You're going to have to get used to that, unfortunately for you Bunny's not English, he's Australian." She told me, which caused me to roll my eyes at her again for the millionth time during this conversation. I let go of the bars, and crossed my arms.

As I said, "Like I didn't already know this, Shelia." I said making me curse myself inwards.

'Stop speaking Australian!" My thoughts yelled at me.

"Since you're the Companion of Hope you're going to gain a lot of new ability's contained by him," She added speaking right through me.

"Well it's nice to meet you again Riana. I hope you like the show were about to put on." Pitch said as he smirked at me.

My arms uncrossed from their position, and shook as I molded one of my hands to a fist.

"My name is Tala! T-A-L-A why don't you guys get this in your thick skulls of yours!" I yelled at them both.

Pitch stared at me surprised, and took a small step back at my outburst, but it didn't last long, and he came closer. His eyes hardened at me.

Secra laughed, "Oh yes, Pitch I forgot, Riana got a new name change."

"I see well no matter, we got a job to do. I just saw those Guardians meeting up with those Companions…Which means are show is about to start very soon." He murdered to Secra.

"Yes, do you have the, you know what?" She questioned him. Her red eyes meeting his yellow, silver ones.

I took a step back when I heard this, my hand unfolded from being a fist. I knew this cannot be good, but the cage was not very big and there wasn't anywhere to go too.

"As a matter of fact I do, got it right from Olympics study myself. All I needed was Father Time's machine after all." He said to Secra.

Pitch whistled to a nightmare, and it trotted up to him tilting its head.

"Get the object I obtained from Olympics studies." He told the nightmare.

Right at his command the nightmare trotted away into the darkness, a few seconds later it carried a jar in its mouth.

Pitch grabbed the jar out of the nightmares mouth, as it walked over to Secra, and she pat it on the head.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" I questioned them, as I stared at the jar through the cage bars.

Secra laughed lightly, "Weren't you listening to anything I said before?" She asked me.

"Yes but there's one thing I don't get..." I said looking past them and into the darkness of the lair.

Secra rose an eyebrow in my direction, "Go ahead..." She spoke curiously.

"If this is the movie, or even if it's after the movie. Why are you here? There is no such thing as Companions In this movie either, so if I really am in the movie…Why are you here? Also why do you want to speed up my progress of my abilities of Bunny? Or so you say, that is. I get the bait part, but I don't understand why you want to speed anything up." I asked her as Pitch continued to look at the bottle, gazing at Secra, knowing she would answer me.

She took a step closer to my cage and away from the nightmare. This caused me to take a few steps back in the cage before I hit the bars with my back. I couldn't go anywhere, almost as if I was just a trapped animal, but I stared at Secra still wanting my answers.

"**Tala**, **Tala**, **Tala**, I'm very disappointed in you for not remembering anything at all about being Riana. I hate to explain everything again, but it looks like I have no choice. The movie or books don't tell you everything that goes on. I mean when Jack Frost was chosen as a Guardian, Sandy mentioned the Leprechaun, and Bunny the Groundhog." Secra started out before continuing, "This means that there is full other story's out there other then Jack being chosen as a new Guardian to defeat Pitch, which didn't last long mind you. The Companions weren't in the movie because they were searching for a new Companion to add to their team, and I wasn't helping Pitch defeat the darkness, because I was very busy trying to figure out how to get back home to the real world. The speed up progress of your abilities? It's nothing really, but you screaming, withering in pain will definitely hurt all the Guardians, Companions, Lola, and especially Bunny of course. I guess this is just for fun, if this answers your questions." She told me.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply before I opened them, my brown eyes staring furiously at Pitch, and Secra, "And what are you planning on doing, what's your plan to defeat them? Why do you want to figure out how to get back home?" I asked straightforward.

Pitch smiled at me, but I knew the smile was fake, "Does it matter? The Guardians, and those Companions will be defeated, two worlds filled with Fear will take them down for good." He told me.

My eyes widened when I heard this, "You don't mean that..." I trailed off.

"Yes. Your world. The Companion's world, and the world that caused me so much pain. There won't be much light in it soon enough." Secra told me walking over to the glittering globe filled with golden lights.

"And soon, both worlds will have zero belief, which means no power for the Guardians, and since the Companions are linked to them, without the Guardians power there will be no Companions." She told me grabbing something off a table to the side that I now noticed was there.

I then thought about the movie, and how the Guardians were so drained out after the belief going out, but Jack seemed absolutely, fine.

"What about Jack?" I questioned.

Pitch crossed his arms and sneered at me, "What about Frost?"

I put my brown eyes on his yellow, silver ones, "Jack doesn't need belief in order to be strong." I told him.

Secra, who was coming over with the object, stopped hovering mid-air, and thought about this, "Since Jack has taken the oath. He has declared that he will use the belief off of the children of the world. He's stronger then the last time you saw him in the movie." She told me before continuing to fly over to my cage.

I sighed, 'well that's good information to know.' I told myself.

When Secra got closer to the cage I noticed the object in her hand was a needle, and I had a sickening feeling in my gut that it was for me.

"Well we will give you one more chance Tala, do you want to join us?" Secra questioned me.

I just looked away, down at my feet not saying anything. This seemed to satisfy Secra's question which caused her to sigh. I didn't look up but I heard her talking to Pitch.

"Do you want me to do the honors or you?" Secra asked him.

"You found her, you can do the messy work...I'm going to sort out the nightmares, and make sure this place is protected. I wouldn't want a Guardian to get in here easily." Pitch said as I before I heard nothing at all.

When I looked up Pitch was gone, but Secra was in my cage. I didn't even hear her open the door, she was so close to me now. She now had not only the jar Pitch had but the needle too. She opened the jar and put the needle inside sucking whatever it was inside of it. Before taking it out and staring at me.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, and sweet nightmares, you didn't have to do this, but you left us with no choice." She told me.

Before I knew what was going on, Secra grabbed my arm, and pushed the needle through, putting whatever it was inside of me. I yelped in surprise, and struggled to get away from her, but she only wrapped her other arm around my waist keeping me still.

"Struggling only makes it worse, shh. Be still…there you go." She whispered into my ear as I stopped moving, but right when I did, pain burned inside me like a wildfire. I was shaking like there was no tomorrow. I was trying to keep my screams inside, but it was no use. Whimpers ran out of me with the screams, and I found out, I didn't have the energy to stand anymore, against my will. I wrapped my arms around Secra to make me stand up right, making her have all of the support. She slowly moved to place me on the ground as I kept gasping for air, and as she took the needle out, she said, "Trust me that was the easy part, you're not done yet." She told me.

I tried to get away from her, but she only inched closer, grabbed her scythe, turned it into a knife, and grabbed my arm again, as she sliced my wrist. Blood gushed out like a waterfall down my skin, I couldn't say anything as I was groaning over in pain. I knew if I tried to speak, nothing would come out. She seemed to notice this, and said, "I like to mark my victims, don't worry you're not the only one." She said to me as I glanced at my wrist in her hold. She was right about one thing, there was sure going to be a scar. It probably will never heal properly.

I was so tired, just wanted to close my eyes, but that's when I felt the most horrible pain of all, and I just screamed.

Secra let go of me, as my head hit the floor, as I withered, and shook. I couldn't remember when I felt this much pain. I felt like I was in the world war one or something. I just wanted someone to shoot me, even if I was going to leave everyone behind. My vision blurred in, and out, and I knew I was going to black out soon. I felt my bones changing everywhere, and found myself curling inwards, as things growled inside me, as my yelps, and human screams turned into whines a human couldn't have made. I just wasn't in the state of mind to think about that now. I barely had enough sense as I grabbed one of my arms. Red blood fur was growing everywhere along my skin.

That's when I remembered my dream. The dream that I had just a while ago. The vision of the blooded wolf, and I was staring at an image of myself. I didn't understand it, but I did now. The dream was coming true, and there was nothing I could do.

As I was closing my eyes I saw an image, but when I opened my eyes fully, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Secra, but she was nowhere in sight. I saw something. I know I did…and as I closed my eyes again, I had the vision…

* * *

**Vision: **

* * *

There was a girl with rabbit ears…what was her name again? It starts with an R…Riana...but that image slowly changed into me with red wolf ears, and tail in a black cage like this, as she looked down with blue eyes, and saw everyone fighting.

The Guardians, Lola, and other people, I tried, but couldn't recognize in the darkness below. Suddenly, the cage that I was in, wrapped itself in a bright light. The next thing I saw was me, only instead of red wolf ears, and a wolf tail; with blue eyes. I had brown and white rabbit ears, and a bunny tail with the sharpest of green eyes, taking a boomerang out of nowhere. Then proceeding to jump down to enter the fight, as the cage disappeared like there was no cage at all. There was just nightmares, and us.

* * *

**Present:**

* * *

As I blacked out. I heard a distant voice calling me.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." A female voice told me in my head. I knew that voice, I knew it was her, Riana was speaking to me.

I took one last deep breath before I went still in the cage, and darkness ran over me as one last thought yelled at me.

'I really hope this is a dream, but if it isn't I'm glad Lola wasn't here to see my pain.' I thought as I closed my once brown eyes that were now blue closed.

"_It was dark..."_

"_It was cold but it was the eerily cold. I felt as if something was going to jump at me. The cold was suffocating. I felt so alone. I had a great life. Why out of a million people in the world for it to happen too, why did it have to be me?"_

* * *

**-Tina Coin-**

* * *

The forest was silent as we all looked over at Lola in concern, who was now leaning against a tree. I took a deep breath, as we already had to deal with Secra, and Pitch. Why did this have to get harder for us? I was suddenly angry at what was happening, that I didn't care who I snapped at.

"Is Lola going to be okay?" Jamie asked as he walking towards us.

But, before Jack could say anything, I replied with a "What do you think?" question, before I glared at him, and continued, "And what do you think you're doing out here? You could get hurt badly."

Jamie then narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore. I knew what I was doing"

"If you knew what you were doing, I would have met Tala by now!" I yelled at him outraged.

"Hey! Don't get angry at Jamie, It wasn't his fault about what happened to Tala. Even if I agree that Jamie shouldn't be out here-"

"But-"Jamie protested.

"He's old enough for his own choices. You just need to be more cautious Jamie. I can't let anything happen to you, like what happened to Tala." Jack interrupted him, as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't a game you two." I told them seriously.

"Whatever made you think that we thought that way?" Jack questioned me.

"Because... You promised!" I yelled at him, looking down to the snowy forest ground. "You promised." I muttered to him.

Wind breezed through the forest, as snow lightly fell down from above. The cold breeze made me, and Jamie both huddle ourselves trying to warm up the best as we could with the weather. I looked up at the moon that shown down from through the branches to see Manny staring at us. His moonbeams was glowing through the trees, to the snow that was on the ground.

"What did I promise exactly?" Jack questioned me, as he gently put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back to the ground, and swiped his hand off my shoulder. As I back stepped away from them, I spoke out loudly for them both to hear me, even though it was meant for Jack only, "Don't let her out of your sight Jack. That's the same mistake Bunnymund, and my father did. The reason why Riana and…."

I trailed off as I took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. "My mother is gone…" I whispered but still loud enough for them to both hear.

I then looked back up at Jack, with him staring at me with wide eyes, as he took in my expression I had on my face. The pain I went through, with everything that happened to me from the past, shown at that exact moment. I told him this simple sentence, "And you let her out of your sight…"

"Tina I-"Jack started only for me to interrupt him.

"I don't want to hear it Jack! It's-it's all in the past now." I told him, taking a few steps towards them both.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened fully Okay? Lola didn't really explain everything, but I can tell something happened, so start talking!" I tapped my shoe to the ground, looking at them both seriously all of a sudden which caused Jamie, and Jack to glance at each other.

"All I knew, is that Lola started to gain white hair all of a sudden, and she was glowing blue with this extreme power I never saw before, Tina. She came to me for help. I followed her, and then this boy stepped out of the darkness, and started to attack Lola and Jamie and he…." Jack trailed off at the end struggling to get the end of his sentence out.

I raised an eyebrow at his struggling, "And he?" I questioned him.

Jack finally got his sentence out, as he put his hand into a fist, "He may have kissed Lola without her permission." Jack mumbled, but it was enough to make Jamie, and me to step away from Jack with a look that said, 'Are you freaking serious?'

"Are you joking Jack?" Jamie asked him.

Jack just shook his head in a way that implied he wasn't joking.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Who does he think he is?" I said in a unbelieving tone of disbelief.

"Apparently some big shot." Jamie said to me.

"Well it's settled; make sure crazy boy doesn't go near Lola, checked on the list. Is there anything else?" I asked them both, still thinking about what Jack had just said the boy had done.

Jamie shrugged, and said, "Beside's suggesting to kill me...no but Lola did put up a good fight, she made these ice wolves to attack him and this hurricane of snow appeared out of nowhere!"

I nodded, as Jamie told me this. 'That must be where the storm came from' I thought before I faced Jack.

Jack only replied with a shrug of his shoulders however, as he glanced to the snow covered ground and Jamie glanced at him in question, which made me look at Jack with narrowed eyes.

There must have been something else that he wasn't willing to tell me but if he wanted to keep it a secret for now. That's fine with me as long as he will tell me when he is ready. I nodded to myself in confirmation at my thought, before I sighed, looking at them and then I locked my gaze on Jamie. "You should go Jamie; I think we all agree we have had enough excitement for one day. It's late as it is, and I've dealt with your mom, so you shouldn't be worried about her. All of it will be a weird dream after all," I told him as I glanced at Jack who still didn't look off the ground.

Jamie sighed, as he put a hand on Jacks shoulder before leaving towards his house. I waited until Jamie was out of earshot before I slowly walked closer to Jack, and placed my hand on his shoulder, where Jamie just had his hand on.

"Hey, look at me..." I said softly to make Jack look up at me. "It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry I exploded like that." I paused … "We need to keep a lookout for this boy, and get back to the Guardians, and Companions for our report." I said to him.

Jack then put his hand up to where my hand was, and shrugged me off, taking a step back away from me. "Still your right, I wasn't watching her. I should have been more careful, he..." Jack closed his eyes, "I let him get to her, and Jamie. It's my fault." he said looking away from me.

I frowned at him as I took a timid step towards him, "While that may be true, we learn from mistakes, and I know that you're going to learn on this mistake, but it wasn't your fault of what's going on."

"But I could have-" Jack protested, but I cut him off.

"That's the point Jack, you could have. There's no going back now," I told him. "You, and Lola have to work together, and rely on each other. You need to learn with each other so something like this doesn't happen again." I added.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked at me, "Why are you trying to get me to take care of Lola, not that I mind but..." He trailed off, looking at me suspiciously.

"No, I want you to take care of yourselves because..." I closed my eyes before opening them, "I know your used to being alone, and...and maybe Lola could help with that."

Jacks grip on his staff tightened, as he looked at me with his blue eyes sparking with an emotion that I have never saw directed at me before.

"What does me having to be alone for 300 years, have to do with anything?" he questioned with his voice downright terrifying that would have made anyone run for their money, but I wasn't just anyone.

"And Bunny's been alone for thousands of more years," I told him.

"What does the Kangaroo have to do with this?" Jack said as he put his staff on his shoulders.

"He found Riana, Jack, Bunny wasn't alone anymore!" I yelled at him trying to get him to reason with me.

"Yeah, then where is she now?" He said to me taking a step towards me, threatening like, but I didn't back down, knowing Jack wouldn't hurt me.

"Which is why you shouldn't let the same thing happen to Lola." I said softly.

I wanted to break down in tears for just remembering what happened to my mother, and Riana, but I knew my words hit their mark. Jack was taken aback for what I just said, as he took a step backward, his staff coming off his shoulders where he could hold it properly. His tight grip on it then released a tiny bit.

"Bunny should have been watching for what happened with Riana. The same thing goes for my father. Don't make the same mistake. I'm not saying to shelter her, even I would hate that but you should always be on high alert." I told him with a serious look.

"Why me… Why not let Bunny look after her, or your father if you're so worried about her. Why do you want me to be there for Lola?" Jack questioned me being his curiously, little self.

"My father has to rely on me now. Tooth with Jay, North with Noel, and Bunny..." I paused, as I trailed off somewhat before continuing, "I think Bunny has a different fate with someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean. What other fate? What are you keeping from me?" Jack accused me.

I shook my head, "Think about it, there's a prophecy for a reason, Hope and Fun? I wonder why your centers are in there. I know without a doubt that you and Bunny are going to have a role in this. I mean look at the facts Jack, every Guardian has a Companion except you. Bunny may not have one, but he did, and that truth still stands." I told him.

"Wait, wait are you suggesting… What, I think you're suggesting?" Jack said in disbelief towards me.

"Come on Jack, what did you think I meant? Look at her!" I said pointing towards Lola. "She's changing Jack, you see the proof look at her hair! Not only that but I know whatever she did with the fight you guys were in was huge. She even has a staff like yours that appeared out of thin air? What else does this look like Jack?"

Jack was rendered speechless as he gazed at Lola with wide eyes, saying nothing. It was true though, and he knew it, yet he was still in disbelief. I knew it would take some time before he finally accepted what I was going to say next.

"I think she's your Companion Jack." I continued to say, even though he didn't make a sound, as if he didn't even hear me, but I knew he was listening.

"And as for Bunny, if my hunch is correct, I think Tala is his," I told him before I gazed at Lola soundlessly sleeping. Golden sand wrapped around her head thanks to my dream sand, with golden snowflakes appearing above her head.

"The Wolf and the Snow...It all makes sense..." I trailed off tiredly.

Jack began to turn away from Lola, and me, and started to walk away further from us into the dark woods beyond, which made me shout at him. "Where are you going?" I yelled at him.

"I have to think for awhile," He said softly, but I could barely hear him before he called the wind, and he was off flying away from Burgess just like that.

Even though me trying to get him to come back was pointless, didn't stop me from calling out, "Jack wait!" with my arm outstretched towards him, but he was already too long gone to hear me.

I sighed, and looked at the ground, 'it's dangerous,' I thought in my head, but I knew Jack could take care of himself. I knew I was a little hard on him but he needed to know the truth, and if that meant he had to leave, and think about it, then so be it. After all Jack would come back, he's a Guardian of Fun for a reason.

The only one that was still blind to the whole truth about gaining a Companion was Bunnymund, and I had a feeling Bunny wasn't going to take it well, and that he should figure it out himself unlike Jack who needed an extra push in the right direction. After all he lost Riana who would always be the first one that he loved, and I knew that it would be hard to find the love for someone else, but then again...

I didn't know…I didn't know Tala much like Lola did, and there may be a whole other secret of Tala that no one knew about. The prophecy stated, "_Hope and Fun must find the other before it's too late." _if Tala, and Lola were the new Companion's of Hope, and Fun, it would make sense. Lola needing to find Tala, since Tala was missing, but still, I felt as if something was missing from that whole sentence, but just what was it?

I walked over to Lola, wrapping my arms around her as it started to snow even more heavily from perhaps, Jacks leftover emotions.

I softly spoke to Lola knowing she couldn't hear me, "You have a big trial ahead of you Lola. I wish you, and Tala good luck." I whispered, before I looked over at Manny in the sky.

"Watch over Jack for me Manny," I told him as dream sand wrapped around me, and Lola carrying us to the sky, to fly north so I could report what had just happened to the rest of the Guardians, and Companions.

Unknown to her, the moon shinned a little brighter.

**-? ?-**

Far away from Burgess, and the North Pole was a girl with hair that was as white and blond, as a flashing light. She looked down at the world from a mountain ledge where tourists usually go to see the beautiful sights of the city.

The girl had her eyes closed, as if she was listening to something far away, her long hair that reached to her mid back, blowing behind her with the breeze of the wind.

She was barefoot with white leggings, a white long T shirt underneath a white jacket that was unzipped with black stripes fading at the end of the jacket. She had a bracelet on her wrist that looked like stars and a necklace that had a sun on it.

The girls head was titled towards the moonlight that seemed to be resting on her, giving her comfort in the silent of the night.

A tear drop fell from her closed eyes, as she opened the lids covering her starlight eyes. If anyone could describe what they looked like, they would say exactly that. Her eyes were the brightest white, and pale yellow gold, that would show the deepest of emotions.

"Where did we ever go wrong?" The girl spoke softly, but it was like she never even spoke because of how softly it was spoken.

"I miss you so much brother." The girl spoke with even tones, with not any sound of stuttering, that someone would get if they were crying.

"It didn't have to get to this Dylan...but it looks like you leave me no choice...I just hope you know what you're doing, and snap out of it." The girl said even though that this Dylan person was nowhere in sight.

"I can only hope that hope will bring you back. I wish you luck Riana." she said. A star then twinkled above her, then smiling softly, she looked up at the moon, "Or should I say Tala now?" she continued, as the grin on her face grew larger, before she disappeared in a bright light, like she was never there in the first place.

_"You have a long road ahead of you, and your choices will be split with two roads, but you will find a way...I know you will." _

* * *

**EndlessWolves:**

**If you're reading this, this means you just read Kidnapped. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you next time.**

**Edit 1/7/2015: Or should I mean, "Aftermath Kidnapping." That you just read...**

**I just wanted to say, that if your very confused in what's happening on Tina's Point of view, let's just say that that took place after Lola went to sleep, after the battle in Waking up to reality to when Tina goes to the North Pole. So it's pretty much a filler chapter on what happens during that time she's been a sleep. However Tina still needs to discuss what happened, to the Guardians and Companions and where exactly Jack went to, so that's another somewhat filler chapter for another day.**

**I do not have any deleted scenes for this chapter! Yay!**

**All for now and all for one!**

* * *

**Your writers,**

**EndlessWolves**

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves, and Lolanice, friend (Anonymous)**

**Keep on Howling, Meowing and Roaring and Read on!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow…**


End file.
